The Boy Who Lives To Make My Life Hell
by Querida Goddess
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: The journey's beginning found them as enimies, forced to work together. Its middle saw them as lovers, caring for a dark secret. Where will its end meet them? DracoHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, Peeps, ma 1st fic. Review when you're done! **

**Disclaimer: There are several differences between J.K. Rowling and me. Like: **

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is brilliant, I am not.**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not.**

Hermione's POV

"WHAT!"

"Professor, surely you can't be serious!"

"Are you **_crazy?_**"

"Mister Malfoy, watch your mouth before I am forced to ban you from Quidditch for the rest of your year!" Professor McGonagall looked appalled. "And no, I am not crazy. Is there a problem with this arrangement?"

She stared at us, as if only daring us to say yes. I turned to glare at Malfoy, but then she took one look at me and I was reduced to staring meekly at my shoes.

"Well then, if that's a no, you will accompany me to the Heads' carriage." She looked at us expectantly, and turned around, as we followed.

My mind was numb. I couldn't even think at that moment. We arrived at a carriage and took seats opposite to each other.

"Now, let me inform you of your Head Duties. You will patrol corridors from 12 o' clock to 4 o' clock. You will arrange whether there will be shifts or you do it together.

You are also expected to plan Quidditch game schedules, dances and other upcoming activities. Ah, yes you will also have to share headquarters and - "

But that's all I heard. Simply because of the fact that she had just told us that we would be sharing headquarters. No big deal, I know. Usually at least. **_BUT NOT WHEN YOU HAVE TO SHARE WITH YOUR ARCH ENEMY OF SEVEN YEARS! _**At that moment I drifted out of my dreamland – more like nightmare land – to notice that both McGonagall and Malfoy were staring at me like I was crazy. Oh, did I say that last part out loud? Oops…

"Um, heh, never mind, sorry, er, continue…" I stuttered out, embarrassed at my latter outburst.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" McGonagall asked, her gaze imploring into me.

**_YES, yes there is a problem!_**

That's what I thought but I said, "No, Professor."

"Good, well, if everything is understood, I will leave you." She stood up and strode out.

I sat back and looked at Malfoy, who stared back. Neither of us said anything for a while. Until…

"Granger, I'm sure if looks could kill, I'd be buried in your backyard already."

"Oh, please, if you would be so kind as to do me a favor and jump off this train to your death, I would be **_ever_** so grateful," I said as sarcastically as possible. But to my utter disappointment no reply was made, he just sat there, a slight smirk playing across his face.

"What, no comeback, Malfoy, I'm heartbroken." More sarcasm, this boy – ehem, **_man_** – was getting me more and more grumpy. Yet still he remained silent. He's only doing this to annoy you, I told myself. **_Ugh!_** That stupid smirk, I wish, I could wipe it off his face. Bloody Git!

He was taking all of my joy as being chosen as Head girl away from me. Luckily it was not enough to discourage me. I **_will _**find away to make this work! …Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that…

I sighed. Well I'd have to get over it eventually. Stupidhead, was still sitting there smirking.

"Isn't your mouth tired as yet Malfoy."

Nothing. I don't know which is worse, him belting out insults at me, or sitting there and smirking like an idiot. Hmm… he doesn't seem too bothered about this situation…

«§§§§§§»

Draco's POV

I smirked even more in triumph as I watched Granger become more and more agitated. I relished in being able to light her burners so easily. I knew her **_so_** well. How I came to, I have no idea, but I wasn't complaining!

I wondered what she was thinking about. I watched as she furrowed her brow while frowning. Why **_wasn't_** I bothered with this situation? Hmm. I don't know. Strange actually. Well I suppose that I **_am _**bothered by it, a little….Oh what the heck, it bothers me a lot. I hate Granger and her friends. The golden trio, hah! More like the We-Get-Away-With-Everything-Whoopdie-Frikin-Doo trio. The-Boy-Who-Just-won't-Die, the pureblood I-Look-Like-I'm-Constipated traitor, and the filthy mudblood.

Anyway, I just love torturing them. The mudblood's the easiest to terrorize. Huh. Maybe living with Granger won't be too bad after all. Hell, I might even enjoy it…

**My first Fic, people. Tell me if I should continue… Constructive Criticism is also welcomed.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I'm guessing you liked the last chapter, or I wouldn't be writing this. Yeah I know that it's how all typical Draco/Hermione stories start up, but don't worry. It'll get interesting. I hope. :p Hehe. Little joke on the author's plane. **

**Disclaimer: There are several differences between J.K. Rowling and me:**

**She is brilliant, I am not.**

**She is rich, I am not.**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not. Not even Daniel Radcliffe.**

"You're **_kidding_**, right?"

"No **_way, _**what **_on EARTH, IS DUMBLEDOR THINKING? HAS HE GONE BONKERS?!_**

"Oh, of **_course_**, Harry, I'm kidding! Yes, this is some sick joke that I'm playing on you. Because, that's what I usually do!" I mustered up as much scarsam as I could manage.

Ron momentarily broke out of the twisted fury that was anger to turn to Harry and say", Y'know, Mate, she's right. Herm's **_way_** too serious to ever think about playing a joke at us, or even, well…anyone."

This peeved me. Just because I actually study and am serious about my work, it doesn't mean that I didn't have a sense of humor. I mentioned this to them. They looked at me disbelievingly, which pissed me off even more.

"I do so have a sense of humor!"

"Uh, Hermione, you couldn't take a joke if someone shoved it down your throat." Ron pointed this out flatly.

**_Hey, that rhymes! No, wait, Hermione, you're supposed to be angry._**

I scowled. Then I had an idea. So from scowling to smirking.

"Okay, since I **_so_** can't take a joke, let's make a bet."

"Fine, let's hear it." Ron readily agreed.

Poor boy, perhaps he hasn't yet realized that I am truly the brightest which of my age. Not to brag, just self confidence. But apparently, Harry did, because he narrowed his eyes at me and said," Wait. What kind of bet."

I replied,"Oh, just a friendly bet between friends. Nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, we're not worried."

The words came out of Ron's mouth but Harry's face betrayed otherwise, because of the look on my face. I guess I don't happen to smirk much, because Harry looked downright scared. Not, of course, that he didn't try to cover it up. But then again I **_am_** good at recognizing facial expressions.

"Hmm, let's each do a series of pranks on each other, when ever and whatever we want, involving anything we want, but not other people unless they're doing errands for us. Also it has to be entirely our plan, no ideas from other people. Oh, and the only way for the wager to stop is for someone to beg for mercy." I spewed my plan to them.

Ron agreed without adieu and Harry… well, Harry was battling fear and honor, ending with honor.

"One more thing, every man for himself, or both of you against me?" The question omitted by moi.

"Err, we'll give that further thought!" Harry ejected (wisely, I might add), before Ron could get in a word.

"Yeah, well, I'd better get back to Malfoy, since I finished patrolling…so, bye!" I left wistfully. As I closed the carriage door, I could see Harry giving Ron an Oh-what-have-we-done? Look. Again, it must have been the face.

Back to Malfoy, and I realize that we'd totally lost the topic that we were discussing. Ron, Harry and I, not me and Malfoy. People! I'm surprised that you'd actually think that me and the Ferret could actually have something decent to talk about. Fat chance, if you ask me. Huh. And there's Malfoy. **_WHAT'S WITH THE DAMN FREAKIN' SMIRK!_**

I swear, as soon as I walk in, it flies on. **_Ugh!_** The first chance I get I am murdering this guy and burying him under the floorboards like in that muggle book. Only I won't hear his heartbeat torturing me because:

a) He doesn't have a heart and

b) I'll be sleeping too soundly and contentedly knowing that he is no longer around.

**_Anyway, I'll just ignore it._**

**_I will._**

**_I can. _**

As I sat down, once again opposite to him, I started having second thoughts. The bet, I mean. My brows were knit together as I re-thought if it was a good idea. I mean

something as small as a bet couldn't ruin a friendship, could it? Huh. You bet it could. That's when I made up my mind that whatever Harry and Ron did no hard feelings. I can take a joke.

"Of course this isn't going to ruin it."

"Ruin what Granger?" Malfoy looked at me.

**_Oh, great! He's reading my mind now._**

Too late I realized that I'd said that out loud. I seem to do that a lot.

"Mind your business, Malfoy," I retorted. He just leaned back and started smirking once more! He only does it because it bothers me so much. What? It would bother you if your enemy sat there all day smirking cockily at you and not retorting to your insults.

Huh, I guess at the end of the day, I'm so used to them, it comes as a comfort. **_Whoa!_** Did I just say uh, **_think_** that! Boy, I'm not even living with him yet and he's already driving me crazy, because that thought could have never occurred in my right state of mind.

Stupid…Stupidhead! It was all I could think of to describe the infuriating Boy-Who-Lives-To-Make-My-Life-Hell. I guess I'm running out of adjectives.

So to speak, we'll be getting to Hogwarts in a minute, so I better change.

**Heh, that was kind of pointless but I had to introduce the bet, and yes that will be a part of the fic, BUT it will not be a huge part.**

**LALALA…oh, never mind THAT, just me being mad…**

**That's all for now. I'll try to update soon, TTYL!**

**N.K.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**What's up, People! I'm back, sorry it took so long! Don't worry I hope this chappie will make up for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: There are several differences between J.K. Rowling and me. Like: **

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is brilliant, I am not.**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not. **

**Excuse me. Sniff. Runs off to a corner and cries her heart out.**

**Warning: You will need several objects in hand for immediate use in order to read this story:**

**A lengthy piece of strong rope, to hang yourself with if the story gets boring.**

**Earplugs, There's a lot of screaming going on.**

**Popcorn, incase you get hungry.**

**A bed, when you fall asleep of boredom.**

**If there are further developments in this list, you will be informed.**

**You have been warned!!!**

Hermione's P.O.V

"Your new common room, the password is, for now, morbillius, but you can decide one to change it too later on." Miss McGonagall went on," If there are no questions or complaint I will leave and I'm sure you'll find your quarters quite suiting. Goodnight" She turned and walked off.

**Someone's_ in a hurry._**

I looked at the door in front of me, Malfoy standing next to me. It was a black color with a green snake curled around a red lion. **_Nice._**

"Morbillius." That was Malfoy. I watched in awe as the snake uncurled from the lion and they both moved apart as the door swung open right down the middle. I hope you understand what I mean. Malfoy didn't seem so awed so I guessed that was consequence of being rich. He strode in as I followed suit.

Wow. That's the only possible word to describe it. The room I was currently in was wowilicious! Ha, that's not even a word, which describes the impact that this room has entailed on me. Bookworm Hermione Granger is using a nonexistent word. Cue the applause.

The furnishings were handsome, a couple of overstuffed couches and chairs, and a coffee table in front of an already blazing fire.

«§§§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.

**_The room is nice. What else can I say? Not horrible, not stunning._** **_It fits fine and I'm not complaining or complementing. Unlike Granger overt here, who looks like she's never been closer to heaven. Typical, poor mudblood Granger, standing there with her mouth hanging open, eyes bugging out._**

There were two chairs and two couches, around a glass table and a fire. The walls were burgundy, accented with a light silver. "Cute," I snorted.

Riiiiiight. There were three doors, one to the left, one in the middle and one to the right. The one at left was mine, I guess, because of the green color. The one opposite was Granger's, again because of color. At first I couldn't figure out what the middle one was but then it hit me.

**_Shit! Mudblood and I have to share a bathroom! _**

Honestly what is the world coming to when a pureblood has to share a bathroom with a mudblood. I hope she knows that I get it first.

Without sparing her a glance I walked over to my room, and pushed open the door. It was okay. Nothing as nice as my room at the mansion, but it fits just like the common room. The green-curtained room, painted in a lighter green, with a large four-poster bed with green sheets ant draping. **_Green. I like it, I wonder if Granger's room is as _colorful_ as this._**

Well another smirk, another day, Granger. I realized it really annoyed her so I figured I'd just keep doing it. After all one of the upsides to living with her is that I'd get to torture her mercilessly, without her friends punching me in the face.

_**Well, I'll have to get up early in order to get the bathroom.**_

Without another thought I quickly changed and got into bed.

Tomorrow's another day to tease Granger to her death, and laugh at Longbottom's forgetfulness. Wouldn't miss it for the world.

«§§§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.

Draco disappeared into his room without a word. **_Yay for me. Huh, what's that middle room?_**

_**Oh, no! Oh, Merlin, please don't tell me that's the bathroom.**_

You must be quite confused about why a bathroom would upset me. Well, that's just it. _A_Bathroom. As in the singular form; one. Meaning that me and ferret boy would have to share.

_**Oh damn!**_

I didn't want to worry myself over it so, I walked over to my new room only to stop and gaze in awe at it. Gorgeous. Four-poster bed, red drapings, and sheets, red walls and curtains. The furniture was mahogany brown. The curtains were open, so the moonlight wafted in, giving everything a dreamy effect. I sighed.

**_Poor Malfoy, he's probably too rich to have the pleasures of once-in-a-while luxury. _**I decided not to fog my thoughts up with him, so I got into bed, quietly and pulled out my diary, to write today's exciting events. Or lack thereof.

**Hey, how did you like that? Again kind of pointless; so sue me. Keep the reviews coming!**

**And to Liltrinidevil, UPDATE THE DAMN STORY!!! Please.**

**Anyways keep it real people and to my faithful reviewers, Ciao!**

**N.K.K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, hey. I'm back. Applause Are you happy to see me(well not _see_ me), I hope so. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: There are several differences between J.K. Rowling and me. Like: **

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is brilliant, I am not.**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not. **

**Excuse me. Sniff. Runs off to a corner and cries her heart out.**

**Warning: You will need several objects in hand for immediate use in order to read this story:**

**A lengthy piece of strong rope, to hang yourself with if the story gets boring.**

**Earplugs, There's a lot of screaming going on.**

**Popcorn, incase you get hungry.**

**A bed,for when you fall asleep of boredom.**

**If there are further developments in this list, you will be informed.**

**You have been warned!!!**

Hermione's P.O.V

Something was shinning on my face. Shoot, I forgot to close the curtains last night. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I silently cursed the damn light that woke me up as I cracked open an eye to check the time. **_Seven, damn it._** **_No use going back to sleep now._**

I got out of bed, and suddenly I remembered my vow to get to the bathroom first. I was now singing praises to the damn light that woke me up. I grabbed my towel and scampered to the bathroom.

It was something like the prefects bathroom but waaaay better. It had the big pools with taps and the works, the shower, etc. Toilet, sink, blah, blah…. It looked as if it had been already used, however, so I was guessing Malfoy was already up. It didn't look like he was still here anyway.

I turned on the shower in the bath, after deciding that there was no time to use those fancy bathtubs, shedded my clothes, and climbed in. A nice hot shower always refreshed me. I stood there letting the hot water fall over my head and shoulders. I remembered that I was supposed to be showering, so I quickly lathered, rinsed and got out.

I stood there stark bare, and drying out my hair, gently rubbing and patting the brown strands. I realized that they were no longer that bushy mop, I'd had when I was younger. They were a bit straighter and they now hung limply, slightly dripping of water. I didn't even dare to hope that they looked better or I was prettier, or more filled out than before. I therefore settled on thinking that I was just the same Hermione.

I looked around for my bathrobe. Cursing loudly, I realized that I'd forgotten it in my room. I sighed, and looked around, my eyes falling over Malfoy's dark green, silk bathrobe.

**_I wonder…well, since he's not here…NO WAY! _**I shook my head, as if clearing the mortally offending thought from my mind. **_How can I even consider such a thing! Honestly! Traipsing around in my enemy's _bathrobe**

I decided there was nothing I could do to help the situation, so I wrapped the towel around me and tucked it in above the breast. It only fell to mid-thigh. I stepped out of the bathroom, only to realize with registering shock that I wasn't alone.

«§§§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.

I was already halfway down to breakfast, with those two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, trailing after me. **_I don't even know why I abstain myself from ever having an intelligent conversation, in order to hang out with those buffoons. Oh, right, because their parents are friends with my father. My bloody father. Just that one thought of him is going to ruin my whole bloody week._**

What subject did I have first? Arithmancy. I looked at my timetable and realized that I had Advanced Trangsfugration afterward. My _Advanced Transfiguration_, by Matilda Fernley was still lying on one of the strange table in the Heads' Commonroom. Blast! I quickly made my way back up to there dorm, whispered the password and entered. There it was, right where I left it, on the table thing. I walked over and swung my bag down stuffing the book into it. Strangely Granger wandered into my mind. I questioned whether she was up or not.

As if in answer to my question, I heard a door open. I looked up to see granger emerging from the bathroom. What was that she was wearing? _A towel!_ She noticed me standing there. I must have looked like some sort of nut, standing there with my mouth hanging open like a flytrap. But I wasn't doing that because I felt like it! It was because Granger was looking… dare I say gorgeous! She was wrapped in a white towel that barely covered smooth, white legs. Her hair was hanging off her shoulders, dripping onto her arms and the floor below. She had a shocked expression on her face too. It was cute…

**_Wait get ahold of yourself Malfoy! Granger? Mudblood extraordinaire? Gorgeous? Father would hex me if he knew what was just running through my mind. It's a wonder I'm not bleeding to death because of the thing around my neck. (_A/N: Yes. Another twist to the story) **

«§§§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.

**_Malfoy…standing there…staring…me…in towel…shocked…can't breathe…in need of oxygen…pronto… _**

I was repeating this over and over in my head. Malfoy looked so cute standing there shocked. His hair was falling over his eyes, which I was glad to report that he no longer slicked it back with gel.

**_Bloody hell what was I thinking! Malfoy was the farthest thing from _cute! _Oh, Merlin help me if I just thought that!_**

I saw him took a fleeting glance at something around his neck. I couldn't tell what it was. Then I realized how long we had been standing there. Without a word, I scrambled recklessly to my room and slammed the door behind me, not even looking back at Draco.

**A/N: Blech, short I know, but so far that's my longest chapter. I think. Anyway, like I told you all in the second chapter, the bet isn't all that big of a part in the story, so send me some ideas of a prank to play on Harry and Ron.**

**Wait...**

**Hear that sound?**

**No?**

**Well that's me arguing with my foot. I got this really funny e-mail that if you sit and lift your right foot, twirling it in a clockwise direction, while drawing a six iin mid-air, with your right hand, your foot changes directions. Try it! If your foot stays the same, then it DOESN'T have a will of its own.**

**N.K.K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, again. Sorry this update took so long. Nothing really to say. Hmmm… Oh, I am really pleased with the reviews coming for this story! Let's get on …**

**Disclaimer: There are several Differences between J. K. Rowling and I**

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is Brilliant, I am not**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not**

**This is getting bloody depressing…**

Draco's P.O.V.

**_Bloody hell. _Bloody_ hell. Bloody _hell.BLOODY HELL!**

**_Why? Why couldn't I stop thinking about that Mudblood? _**All day, my thoughts kept wandering to her through all of my classes I kept seeing her curvy towel-clad form. The cute surprise on her face was haunting me. I was greatly anticipating lunch (which scared me) and all the classes I had with her house. I was in pain because of my sudden infatuation with her. I was literally, in _pain. _

I was writhing on the floor in an empty classroom, sweat running down my face and back in flowing tricklets. I guess my _stupid _curse had finally decided to give me a dose of pain again, courtesy my father.

I gasped as the pain finally subdued. I lay there on the floor all my limbs aching, and too exhausted to stand. I was a bit late to my last class (thanks to my daydreaming about Granger, I got lost by turning into a wrong corridor) when I felt a small pain around my neck, dipping into my collarbone and onto my chest. Immediately realizing what it was, I ducked into an empty classroom to await the inevitable torturous pain.

As I was now able to stand, I did, just realizing the dampness of my robes. Well, I hoped no one would notice, because they were after all black. This was all Grangers fault! If these _bloody_ teenage hormones hadn't _bloody_ reacted to _bloody_ Granger, I wouldn't be in this _bloody_ mess. Well…whatever…

I decided not to bother with dinner as I was too exhausted to do anything else but lie down. I trudged up to the common room, praying that Granger wasn't there. She wasn't, and so I promptly collapsed on one of the overstuffed chairs by the round table thing.

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.

I walked quickly up to the common room, because I'd just finished dinner. Every time, id seen Malfoy today, I'd cringed, remembering this morning. Was it my imagination, or had he kept glancing at me throughout lunch and classes. It was a little creepy and I was glad that he had missed dinner. My happiness, however, did not prevent my curiosity ass to why he had missed it. **_Not that I care, of course. What Malfoy does in his time is _his_ business._**

I whispered the password and the door opened to reveal Malfoy, lying on one of the couches, near the fire. His bag was tossed carelessly to the floor beside it and he was sound asleep.

**_Awww, he looks so innocent lying there! _**Where the bloody hell did that come from? **_Twitchy little ferret-boy…! Man…Guy? Whatever!_**

Was it my imagination, or did his clothes look wet? I walked over to him and felt them. Yes, they were! **_Strange!_**

Without realizing it, my hand had lingered on his chest. **_Wow, I guess Quidditch really does pay off… OH… MY… BLOODY… JAIL…! _**I blushed at what I was just thinking. It was worse than the other stray thoughts that had crossed my mind today. I mean, it would be quite odd if I didn't find Ferret to be…not entirely deformed(I refused to say the C(ute) word, H(ot) word, or the other H(andsome) word again) In fact if I didn't find him…attractive, people might start to question my preference, which was certainly not of my own gender. Malfoy, however, drowned out his good looks with his horrible personality(even though practically every girl in school was after him, especially Pansy, who told everyone tales of his extravagant gifts and charm that were directed to her. Of course, only the stupidest people believed this since a blind cow could see that he hated her with every fiber of his being).

I was brought back from my reverie when I looked at his neckline; there was something gold there. I reluctantly reached over to his form and slowly brushed my fingers by his collar.

**_Thank God he's a heavy sleeper!_**

I ran my fingers up to just under his ear, where the gold…_chain_, I suppose… was peeking out. I slid my finger beneath it and pulling up the chain to reveal a link, I'd never seen before; spiral-like. There was something attached to the bottom of the chain, something heavy. And big.

Suddenly without warning, his hand shot up, grabbing mine around the wrist and fingers in a grip so strong that I squealed (but probably more out of surprise). I tried to jerk my arm away, but he held tight. His eyes opened to reveal silvery eyes glinting dangerously. I was extremely alarmed at the expression on his face.

"Next time, Mudblood, _mind your own bloody business._ You could get yourself into _trouble_ like that."

I don't know what scared me more, the way he was looking at me or the calmness of his voice with added emphasis on his words. He let go of my hand, which was becoming a pasty color, for lack of circulation of blood. Got up, and retreated to his room.

He left me staring at the place he was sitting, millions of questions running through my mind, the main one being, **_what is so significant or precious about that chain enough to make him act like that?_**

**_I mean he _is _Malfoy, so he's a bit unexpected at times, but really this is _too_ much!_**

That chain's essence was enough to leave me pondering about it. Even after I'd left that spot in the common room, even after I'd showered and even after I'd got into my bed, I couldn't sleep because of it.

When I eventually fell asleep, I dreamt of him, his face, and the spiral link chain.

**Can you guess what's going on? Hehe, like the ending there? Tell me by reviewing. Sorry my chapters are so short, but who's to know? They might become longer, they might not. Anyway, I'm not really sure as yet, but Hermione might not have had anything to do with well…you know…he might have been feeling angry at her, so he threw the blame at her, who knows? Not me… Oh and PLEASE send some good prank ideas, if you don't you might end up with a really LAME story!**

N.K.K.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllloooooooooooooo! Guess who? By the way, if I'm not up to my usual standards, forgive me. I'm completely stoned after a night on the town…Really; I didn't think hitting every bar in town would get you _this_ drunk. Go figure. So here I am _still_ trying to write my update for you even though I'm dead foxed. Aren't I a good faithful author? pats self on head I hope you give me a little something extra for this.hints at square button at the end of the page Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I am in NO mood to write this, I just might trash the stupid computer if I do. SO if anyone still thinks that I own Harry Potter and related character, some advice: GET SOME BLOODY HELP. There…I put that _quite_ nicely, don't you think?**

I was sitting, staring at the sunset. Why? Why, me? If God had wished to damn me he could have given me an eternity of Hell and I wouldn't have complained. But no. I had to be punished in this life. All of a sudden, I stopped blaming God, and my parents, I blamed the ornament in my hand. Its smooth gold plated glinted from the sunlight. It looked anything but innocent.

I became enraged if it weren't for this I wouldn't be in so much shit (excuse the coarse language, but this _is_ Draco Malfoy we're talking about here, no?). I wrenched it off my neck, and laid it on a rock on the beach. I no longer felt the sand between my toes, or the warm sun on my skin. All I could think of was to get rid of this curse. Not like I haven't tried before, but those brought even more trials and pain. But I wasn't thinking of that now. I grabbed up a smaller rock in my hand and bashed the amulet.

My hand hurt with accustomed pain, and I longed to drop the rock from my grasp, but I didn't. I bashed at it again. I squeezed my eyes shut, because they were now watering and the pain shooting up my arm. Again, I hit the reason why my life was a living hell. This time the veins in my wrist slit. Blood splashed across my face, but I refused to give up.

Again and again. Over and over. I didn't stop until my whole body was in pain, and I was bleeding all over. I watched as the essence of life was draining away from my body. Slowly but surely…I was dying…

«§§§§§»

I shot up, screaming, in bed. I'd had a dream about when I was so hurt by my curse; I had tried to get rid of it and ended up almost killing myself. Luckily…well, never mind what happened, but it was bad.

I realized that my body was sweat covered, yet again. I stumbled out of bed, tripping myself, because my legs were tangled in the sheets. I stumbled in the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, which helped, considerably.

«§§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.

I jumped out of bed as I heard Malfoy shriek. **_Geez, could he not have been convenient enough to scream at…I don't know… _when my alarm clock rings!_ I'd _just_ fallen asleep too!_**

As I grabbed my wand I didn't even think to put something on over my tank top and slacks, _that's_ how startled I was. **_Stupid Malfoy and his Stupid womanly scream!_** Then I'm not so angry anymore. I get to tell the _whole school _about Malfoy's girly-girl scream. Well, maybe I'm just making that up, because a) He did not actually scream, it was more like a shriek, b) it didn't really sound all that girly, well, not at all actually.

Anyway, back to the crisis at hand, I rushed out of my door. The first thing I noticed, was that the fire was lit, meaning that someone was in the common room (automatic fire, so don't ask). He was sitting there, staring at the fire. I walked forward slowly. I reached out to touch his shirtless back. It was cold and clammy. He flinched as I touched him, so I withdrew my hand. He turned his head, and stared at me for a moment, without the surprise that should have been there, but instead a blank look. He then averted his head, again staring at the fire.

I could not believe I was going to do this. My throat felt absurdly dry, as I managed to croak out the words, "_What's wrong_?"

There, I'd said it. He stared at me, his face now registering the expected surprise/shock that it should have earlier. He looked obscenely handsome, with his hair flowing over his hairline and over unto his forehead. I also noted that his face was remotely wet. Now he was looking shy. All I could think is…**_God! Help me! Shit, shit, shit!_**

"I can't." His voice sounded hoarse like it was disused.

Well, what did I expect? Did I really expect him to tell me? Did I really care, or wanted to hear what Draco- Uh, _Malfoy _had to say? I didn't know the answers to these questions but I aimed to find out.

«§§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.

"Why?" Just one word, one syllable, one question. Then why the hell did it stun me like that? **_Why does she even care? Do I _want_ her to care?_**

I opened my mouth to answer, but it stuck in my throat. Hermione stared at me softly, waiting for me to answer. _WHY THE HELL DOES SHE CARE? WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST RUN OFF TO HER LITTLE POTTY AND WEASEL ALREADY?_

"I- I c-can't." _God I must have sounded like an idiot there. She must be dying of laughter inside. _But strangely, I somehow, could not bring myself to believe that. For some reason, I knew it would hurt. Like hell.

"Please…"

That was it. Just one syllable triggered me off.

"WHY THE _HELL_ DO YOU CARE? DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY _PUZZLE_ TO YOU? SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST SIT DOWN AND PONDER OVER! DO YOU THINK THAT MY LIFE, MY _MIND_ IS A _GAME_? WELL SHIT YOU, SHIT YOU AND ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS! JUST BLOODY _leave me alone_ _DAMN IT!_

She stared at me in shock. I thought she was about to cry. She stood up suddenly. Her lips quavered.

"You son of a bitch, I hate you! I don't know why I even cared! I should have just let you run along your bloody miserable way. I. Hate. You.

Then she turned, sobbing, and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

**I know, I know, I'm evil. Please don't kill me because I made Draco explode at her there. Don't worry, I'll update soon. I won't keep you all in suspense. Anything else I want to say…? Don't think so…Oh, yes, for those who know me, I don't drink, I smoke Hashish but that's another story. Ergo, I'm not really drunk. But you still have to review me because, so far I think that all the action happened here.**

N.K.K.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I'm baaaaaaack! someone random yells "Ahhhhhh, it's a hobo, I just turned on my computer and there she was! Help!" Hahaha, that was funny, Hahaha, ok maybe not SO funny Haha, ok not funny at all, ha, ok just plain cheesy. **

**Anyway… I need to say this: In case you get confused, in Hermione's P.O.V., the bold/italic is her _normal thinking_ and the bold/underlined is her mentality.**

**In Draco's P.O.V., the bold is his angel mentality, the underlined is his devil mentality, and the normal writing is just him.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Like I've said, time and time again: I don't own Harry Potter. sigh In fact, I just heard some other gal does.**

**There are several Differences between J. K. Rowling and I**

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is Brilliant, I am not**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not**

**TohruHonda777: Hey, about the screaming thing, I had written that at first but afterward I realized that I didn't like it either and I was supposed to change it to have him call out in his sleep, but i ended up forgetting 0.o By the way, I'm a really big fan of Fruits Basket myself.**

**adeckofcards: No, the war isn't over. You'll see how come soon enough. And I think I will check out your story.**

Hermione's P.O.V.

**_I hate him. I hate him so much…I don't care about him and his bloody problems….I don't…_**

**You do care about Draco, don't deny it.**

_**I'll deny it however much I like. I. Hate. Draco. Malfoy.**_

**I didn't say that you _didn't_ hate him, even though I suspect that you don't.**

_**There isn't any sense in what you're saying, stupid! How can you hate someone, but care about them at the same time?**_

**It's simple-**

_**Shut up! Please!**_

**No.**

**_Ugh! You are _so_ irritating!_**

**I know! That's my best persuasion method when you're feeling especially stubborn.**

I was irritated with the stupid voice, so I just blocked it out. I buried my face further into the pillow, trying desperately to stop or at least muffle the crying. I tried, but I just couldn't understand it. Here I was lying on my bed, _crying_! Because of what? Malfoy yelled at me. See that's just the problem. He does that every day and it never bothered me, so I just don't get it!

And what the heck is going on with Malfoy? I mean, seriously, what sort of _weed_ is this guy _smoking_? The man just tripped off, just like that, all of a sudden. Like someone pressed a button on his forehead.

He is a _puzzle_. I like puzzles, but I'm not sure I want to figure out this one. But for now, _I HATE HIS GUTS! **Screw Dr-**_**Malfoy_ and his problems! I'm going to hex him into oblivion tomorrow. Darn, that reminds me, the bet…_**

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

**You idiot! Why the hell did you do that!**

She was playing with me!

**She was not, Fool! Don't you see?**

Why would she suddenly care! We've hated each other from the day we first met! She wouldn't just wake up one morning and decide, 'Oh! I think I'll become friends with Malfoy today!'

**You don't know that. You don't know anything! Even if it may seem unlikely, you don't know how people's minds work. You don't _know_ the girl!**

Whatever happened to the saying, 'Your enemies know you better than yourself?

**What shit are you talking? You know that there's no truth to that statement, especially between you and Hermione. So, stop trying to fool yourself!**

So, what if _Granger_ did somehow happen to care? What does that have to do with me?

**You are such a Jack aren't you?**

Yes, thanks. I pride myself on it.

**Shut up!**

What the hell was going on in my mind? Look at what Her-_Granger_ is doing to me. She's turning me into a bloody psychopath! And why the hell should I care if she cares about me? The million dollar question is, _does she?_

Of course, she doesn't! She is just getting back at you for all the things you did to her!

But who could blame her; I would do the same…wouldn't I?

**People change. _She's_ changed. Look at you! _You've_ changed too!**

Now what shit are _you_ talking? I have not changed!

Shut the bloody hell up, mentality one and mentality two! Or should I say freaky-people-who-sit-on-my-shoulders-and-drive-me-crazy #1 and freaky-people-who-sit-on-my-shoulders-and-drive-me-crazy #2?

**Consider the possibilities, Malfoy…**

No!

And for once I listened to the dude, on my right shoulder, who usually dresses in white, with a halo over his head. I considered. I thought about the look on her face. The sincerity in her eyes. Her dark lovely eyes…

Then I thought about how much love I'd been show as a child, how my parents never really treated me as they should have. How I hated my father. And I realized…

Damn.

I made a mistake.

A huge one…

I blew up at her because I was confused. I'd never been shown caring or love as a child. I thought she was fooling around with me. I never even considered…

I could hear the two mentalities in the background:

**Ha! He listened to me!**

No! That idiot! So stupid!

**I win, I win….**

Shut up!

**Nooooo! I WIN! He listened to me!!!**

God, fine!You win! For now, so don't take it too seriously, and start partying because soon-

I didn't bother to listen to anything else. I'd done all to convince my self. My heart was soaring. It felt strange! It also scared me a little that, after all these years of hate…that this would come from – of all the people in the world – my arch enemy's best friend, Granger.

But that didn't bother me! She cared!

**_She cares!_**

**_She cares._**

**_She genuinely cares…_**

I jumped up happily, from where I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door in my bedroom. Then suddenly it dawned on me…

I banged the back of my head to the door, hopelessly, sliding to the floor, in the same position I was earlier.

**_Even if she did care, she wouldn't now. Not after what I just did to her. If anything she'll hate me even more._** **_I am such an _Idiot**

I made her cry, and I realize that it was bothering me. A lot.

**_Why does life have to be so fricking hard? _**

I slammed my fist against the door, frustrated.

I thought about it. What should I do?

I realized it so suddenly; it surprised me that it hadn't occurred before. _Apologize…._

I jumped up and flew out of my room faster than you could say Shakumtalab Jack-Bahadour-Singh. **(A/N: LOL. Friends, a little joke that also came with the Channa flavored Dinnermints!) **As I approached her door to knock, I rasied my hand. It was stained with something dark. I recognized its metallic smell. I'd smelt it enough times to be able to. Blood. I'd cut myself when I hit the door. I stood staring at it. Should I tell her about my problem? No, I decided, I'd keep it to myself.

Then it occurred to me. Bam! I realized I'd never apologized to someone before!

How was I to go about this? **_'Yo, Graaangeeer! 'Suuuuup? Wha's krakin' shveetii? I sorraaay 'bout dat aaay! No harm done, righ'! So we good like a gay clown in a room fulla feminist rights womans, eeeeeeh?'_**

Which mentality said that? I'd like to know so I can give it a good backhand across the face….Oh, wait…that was me….

I groaned. I **_can't do this._** I chickened out. I turned back to my room, straight through the door, without even looking back. But I couldn't sleep all that night. Because, whether I imagined it or not, I kept hearing her sobbing. Whether I wanted to or not, I still saw her teary face when she retreated to her room…

**Author's Notes: How did you all like that? It took some doing, and I had to write it over a few times to get it properly, so if you like it, review me, and if you don't, also review me and tell me you like it 'cause I really don't mind you lying. **

**Oh, and for all of those who are not Trinidadian which is no doubt the majority of you), that thing where Draco was thinking about what to say to Hermione, yeah, that was a little exaggerated Trini speak. Okay well it was really exaggerated. Here's the translation for it:**

'Hey Granger! What's up? What's cracking sweetie? I'm sorry about that! No harm done, right! So are we good like a gay clown in a room filled with women?'

**Okay, well Trini's don't speak like that but all of the 'eeeeeeh's' and 'aaay's' are Trinidadian. The 'dat's' and 'bout's' also.**

**Also the 'Channa flavored Dinnermints' and the 'Shakumtalab Jack-Bhadouri-Singh' thing is a little private joke with my friends. (Even though it's really Shaqueltela Jack-Bahadour)**

**Wow. I just realize that this is the longest chapter I've ever written… **

**N.K.K.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, and thanks for all the reviews. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long; I had lent my computer to a friend who was down here for his wedding. I guess people didn't really think that the last chapter was funny, so, really I'm not that surprised. I'm awful at that sort of thing. Anyway, the pranks are going to start soon. Although, like I said, this bet is not really a major part, it supposed to be funny! T.T**

**Disclaimer:**

**There are several Differences between J. K. Rowling and me**

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is Brilliant, I am not**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not**

Draco's P.O.V.:

**_Ouch! Damn it!_** I had turned sideways and accidentally rolled off the bed. I was now laying face-down flat on the ground. I was tempted to not move at all and just go back to sleep right there but the light shining into my room told me that it was time for bed to leave my mind. **_Um, that came out wrong._**

I got up, soothing my now red nose. **_I hope the color fades away 'cause I'm going to look like a damn clown. Whatever that is._**

Suddenly the events of last night flowed into my head. **_Shit, how am I going to face her today? Do I even _want_ to? _**I decided that the answer to that question was a definite no. I hoped desperately that she had gone to classes already, but part of me wanted to see her badly. Why? I didn't know…

Without changing or anything, I opened the door to look around. There was no sign of anyone. I stepped outside cautiously, incase she was anywhere around. I opened the bathroom door and stuck my head inside, after knocking of course. Wouldn't want a replay of the towel thing, would we? Or maybe that wouldn't be so bad…

**_Whoa! Bad Draco. You do _not_ like Hermione Granger…I mean _Granger**

But I have now resolved to stop calling her Mudblood. Why? No idea. But I'll wonder about that later.

The bathroom was warm and steamy so she'd probably had a warm shower that morning. The bathroom smelt like roses. The pink ones. Not that I go all over the place smelling them, it's just that my mother has taken to the habit of putting them in our house.

**_Does Hermion-Granger smell like this?_** I hoped I'd get a chance to find out. Wow, hold up. I finally registered what I'd just thought.

"No way! I do not like Granger! Hear that brain. I don't like her!" Damn, this woman is driving me mad! No, not like _that_, she has me yelling at my _brain_!

I sighed. Time to get ready for classes, whoopdie-frikin-doo… I stripped (close your eyes) and got into the bath. I relaxed at the cold water hitting my body, running through my hair, and flowing down my back.

After that I got dresses, didn't spend much time on my hair as I didn't gel it anymore. Classes. I grabbed my bag and strode downstairs.

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I woke up earlier as not to run into Draco. **_Wait, why did I call him that?_** I really was weary of facing him today. I wasn't sure what to do. Get really angry with him, completely avoid him or hex him into oblivion every time I see him. **_Huh, not a whole lot of options, but somehow I'm not surprised. Oh damn, and that whole bet thing with Harry and Ron…_**

Okay hmmm…

I think I will choose the last one after all. Today is going to be one day Draco Malfoy is _never_ going to forget….

**Author's Note: **

**I know that this is reeeaaaaally short and I'm reeeeaaaaally sorry, but I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow, I promise. I got some really good ideas from my friends for pranks; some of them were hilarious to me, so I hope that you think that there funny.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry, again. I know I promised to update the next day, but… I'm sorry, things got really tangled up and I couldn't. Once again, sorry. Well, don't hate me, so here's your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**There are several Differences between J. K. Rowling and me**

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is Brilliant, I am not**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I just walked around the corner of the hallway, and I'll give you one guess whose platinum blonde hair almost blinded me.

**_If you guessed Drac-Malfoy's, you're right! Hmmmm, what should I do to him? Turn his hair orange…not really original, I know but I need some time to think about this. No wait, _blue_. Perfect!_**

I pulled out my wand, aimed and… fire! I examined my work, listening to his bewildered goons bubbling about his hair. **_Poor, poor Draco, I mean _Malfoy_. He has absolutely no idea what Crabbe and Goyle are off about. The most intelligent thing he's ever heard them say in his life must be the word food._**

I looked at my one last time and walked around the corner to await the fruit of my labor.

"What the f-!" **_Ahhhh, this is truly a Kodak moment. I'm so proud!_**

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

**_Someone please explain to me what the hell just happened! One moment those idiots of mine are babbling about their stupid idiot things then my hair is blue! Those two things have absolutely no connection whatsoever, which is why I'm so bloody confused! _**

**_But I don't think ill have any trouble finding out who did it. Hermione, that's who! At least, she has the motivation. I mean I haven't been bothering any one lately...well; she's the only one that would try to get back at me anyway. _**

**_Which brings me back to my confused state. What the hell should I do? I really don't want to do anything to her, but people are going to start talking if _the_ Draco Malfoy just stands here ant takes this from a…mudblood. _**

**_The word seemed to be a forbidden word, poisonous to the tongue. Well it was poisonous. But not to me._**

As this last thought entered my mind, I subconsciously pulled out my wand. **_Time for a little payback, Hermione. _**

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.:

**_Potions! The most goddamned subject on the space of the earth. Besides Divination of course. Here I am sitting next to Harry and Ron, grinning like a maniac. They, of course, think I'm going bonkers, apparently, smiling at, well, Professor Snape. They have no idea why I'm really smiling. Never mind though, I'll share it with them later._**

"Granger! 10 points from Gryffindor. Apparently you think something is funny." That was Snape. "Now if you please, answer the question. What do you have to add to the Ceneorus Potion to make the concoction turn red?"

"Thyme leaves, Professor."

"Why?"

_Omdat de meerderheid van potion met de rode cellen van de thyme vervuild is._ _Als de thyme binnen behoorlijk wordt gemengd, zal dit worden vervoerd wanneer potion rood wordt."_

**Translation:**

Because the majority of the potion is contaminated with the red cells of the thyme. If the thyme is mixed in properly, this will be conveyed when the potion turns red.

Snape looked at me, astonished for a moment. But I was the astonished one, because I'd never seen Snape with that expression on his face before. But why did he look so surprised? I decided to converse this to him.

"_Wat is de kwestie, Professor?..._ _Wat de _hel_ gaat op?"_ Oh my God! I looked around wildly, trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone was staring at me like I was from another planet. I don't blame them.

**Translation:**

What's the matter, Professor? What the _hell_ is going on?

"Granger, if you think this is supposed to be funny then laugh at this: 25 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me." Snape still had a slight trace of stun on his greasy features.

I stumbled out of class, dazed. Ron and Harry followed me out, bewildered expressions, they conveyed. I could tell that they were practically dying inside to question me about the queer incident. I, for once. Didn't have any answers.

"Hermione, what just went on in there?"

"Did you see the expression on Snape's face? Classic, I tell you!"

I think you can guess who said what. If you can't: Harry said the first, Ron the second. "Honestly, Harry, I don't know. I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" This was Harry again. Ron wasn't even the slightest bit interested; he was still marveling at Snape.

"Um, never mind, let's get to Transfiguration." Harry agreed but he was going to question me further later, I could tell.

As for that little incident, I knew just who was behind it. Malfoy…. **_He must have found out that I was the one who turned his hair blue. He made me lose 35 points in one go and a detention to put the icing on the cake. I'll get him back somehow._**

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V:

"Good Lord that was priceless!" I'd said that to Crabbe and Goyle, but knowing them, I just turned to Blaise instead.

"Yeah, Man, the look on Granger's face…. What was really too bad was the Granger was in too much shock to react when she got the detention. It would have been nice to see her lose a few more points for protesting."

At this point he roared with laughter. I joined him in smirking. It was sort of funny. And she _did_ deserve it. I had absolutely no regrets. I wondered if she knew it was me. Probably because I was sitting only a little way away from her. **_It did take a bit of doing though, because I had to repeat the incarnation every time she stopped talking, while pointing my wand at her, with no one noticing. Pensieve time, I tell you. I wouldn't want to ever forget this moment. Not that I could, however much I tried. _**

Boy am I in for it with Hermione! She is going to kill me…. But I'll get her before she can get me.

«§§§§»

**_Transfiguration. I've already worked out what I'm going to do to Malfoy. Oh, the fun of it! And guess where Malfoy is sitting. Three seats down behind me. No doubt to play another stupid prank. But this time I'm ready for him. I'm going to invoke his wand. I can't wait!_**

We were learning Advanced Transfiguration: Human Forms. This was so cool. But I found it slightly hard to concentrate on the lesson. Even so, I was quite ready to answer a question when one was asked, and my hand shot into the air.

"Who can tell me what a Marr Maenos is?" McGonagall asked.

"Είναι μια μορφή μεταμόρφωσης που επιτρέπει στους μάγους για να μετατραπεί σε μυθικά πλάσματα, καθηγητής."

**Translation:**

It is a form of transfiguration that allows wizards to turn into Mythical creatures, Professor

**_I can't believe that that idiot Malfoy used the same trick again! Except I was now speaking in Greek. He has no sense of creativeness. Anyway, he's getting his._** I aimed my wand backwards, while listening to the uproar that the class was making. Apparently they had gotten over their shock, and were laughing at the surprised look on McGonagall's face. It was kind of funny, I have to admit. She looked like an anorexic fish. Well maybe not anorexic, but a fish, most definitely. I pulled the spell out of the back of my head and said it silently, pointing at his wand. I got just enough of a view to avoid hitting someone else. Done! I sat back to wait till he next used his wand.

«§§§§»

**_This is working out perfectly. Maybe she hadn't figured it out, that's why she hasn't cooked up something for me. But knowing Granger, that would be unlikely. Strange…_**

I didn't waste time to ponder about Hermione. I was wondering what language to have her speak now. **_Mermish, maybe? No! Portuguese! Brilliant. _**

By now the class had quieted down, though some were still looking amused. McGonagall was now about to ask Granger something.

"Would you please explain hat happened there, Miss Granger?"

**_Ready, aim…Fire! _**

Almost at once there was a loud _Riiiiip!_

**_What the hell was that?_** I looked around for the source. Why was everyone staring at me? Suddenly I felt a bit colder. Not shivering colder, just cool. Was there a draft? I don't know what made me look down but I did.

I didn't like what I saw. Which was my black boxers. Good Lord, I was almost completely naked! There were a ton of girls giggling and sighing at me, a couple jealous glares, but mostly everyone was laughing. Especially Hermione. I grinned and looked around at everyone, because I didn't really care all that much.

"_Mister Malfoy_," McGonagall spluttered. "Put on your clothes and you will report to detention with Professor Snape tonight."

I started dragging on my pants. _Greeeeaaaat_. Detention with Hermione. This should be interesting!

**Author's Note: I really hope that you thought that was funny. Or at least interesting. I know it was really fun to write it though! Special thanks to my friends for helping me develop the prank ideas (Juanita, Shenelle). They also helped in the chapters which will be coming soon. Make sure and review me. **

**N.K.K.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back. I'm really happy today but I don't know why! Anyway, I have your next chapter; I hope you didn't have to wait too long for it. :P **

**Disclaimer:**

**There are several Differences between J. K. Rowling and me**

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is Brilliant, I am not**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I was following Snape down the steps to the dungeon, wondering what he wanted us to do. I was slightly still peeved that I'd had to get detention with _Malfoy._ He was here too, walking beside me. **_Which reminds me that I have patrolling duty tomorrow night._(A/N: I know I haven't really said much about them patrolling, but they do, so use your imaginations and pretend that you didn't forget that they usually patrol.) **

"Now this evening I don't have anything particularly nasty for you to do-" **_Yeah because his golden boy is here. I'm surprised that he didn't' split us up though-_**"sadly," at this point he glared at me. "But, you have to concoct the potion, Felix Felicies. This should be a breeze for you, I expect, Granger." He looked at me scornfully.

I wondered why he was having us do this but he interrupted my thoughts, "I will taste this potion in front of the class tomorrow, but, don't even bother to get it into your heads to try anything, because one of you will have to test it out first." At that point he left us and walked back up the stairs.

Yes! This potion was easy; I'd long since mastered it. It only took long to make. We were lucky. And an added bonus too! Dear Malfoy isn't going to let me taste the potion; he'll want it for himself. This is perfect!

We started working on the potion in silence. I couldn't help noticing the way he looked when concentrating. I'd been staring for quite a while when he realized this.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

I was concentrating hard on this, or at least, I wanted to. My mind was somewhere else. Even though the silence was quite comfortable, I was desperate for something to say. Just then I noticed that Hermione was staring at me out of the corner of her eye. I turned to her and smirked. When she realized, she blushed and turned away.

"So, Granger, I didn't know that you wanted to see me naked badly enough to strip me in front of the whole class. Couldn't resist the craving any more, could you?"

"You are so arrogant, Malfoy," she began, but I could see her blush deepen. "I only did that to get back at you, and you know it!"

Of course I did, but lighting her burners was just too much fun to pass up! "Sure, whatever you say Granger." I could see her virtually flare up. She opened he mouth, "Oh please, Malfoy, tell me who would want to see you in boxers?"

"Any girl. Didn't _you_ ever imagine me in boxers?" Mother Mary, she turned a shade of red, not ever achieved by man!

"Of course not!"

"Then _something_ must be wrong with you, because any decent girl would kill to see me even half-bare, if you know what I mean." I envisioned her hitting the roof, as the true meaning of what I'd just said sunk in.

"…MALFOY, I AM _NOT_ A _LESBIAN_!"

"Of course not Granger," I said and turned back to my work, smirking. I could tell she was going to argue but she stubbornly clamped her mouth shut and also turned back to the work set before us.

«§§§§»

Ugh! Malfoy was so bloody _infuriating_! That ass knows just how to get me hot,(not like _that)_doesn't he?

«§§§§»

Still Hermione's P.O.V.:

**_Finally! We're finished! I can't wait to get out of this room. I have to admit though, I did notice that Malfoy did look really hot! Okay, never mind._** I walked out of the dungeon as fast as I could and up to the corridor. It was empty. My mind wandered a moment to how I'd spiked the potion when Malfoy wasn't looking. I noticed that Draco was right behind me. And I really mean that. His shoes actually brushed mine a couple of times. It was bothering me.

I spun around and found myself staring up into his eyes. I'd never really looked into them before, but I found that it was mesmerizing. I was standing very close to him and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Slowly he leaned down. I was brought back to my senses suddenly at this action.

I took a step backward, slightly weary, as Draco followed. I started walking back a little faster.

"Dr-M-Malfoy, _what do you think you're doing_?" I demanded. He didn't say anything.

I was still walking backwards and suddenly I felt something cold and hard stop my movement. The wall. Draco walked up to me and stood in front of me. He leaned over a little toward me and pressed the palms of his hands on the wall on either side of me. I really couldn't go anywhere, I thought, as I looked at the arms that trapped me in his embrace. All of a sudden I was aware of how hard we both were breathing. M heart was racing.

I summoned up all of my willpower.

"Malfoy, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Get away from m-_mmmpphhh, mmm." _But I didn't get to finish my sentence. Why? Because, Draco prevented me. As in he _literally _stopped me from talking. With his _lips._

At first I struggled a little but I knew that I wouldn't last long. I slowly started responding, getting lost in the kiss. I never wanted it to end because it felt so _right_. But eventually he pulled away. I noticed that I was clinging on to him and one of his hands was in my hair and the other on my back.

It was then the realization of what I'd just done hit me. I had kissed _the_ Draco Malfoy. The boy who called me Mudblood, the man who I hated. Draco was looking at me, an expression I couldn't read, on his face.

Suddenly I caught up my senses. I let go of him and shoved him hard. He wasn't expecting this so he stumbled back. I stared at him for one moment, and I then turned and strode away as fast as I could, leaving Draco staring after me.

**Author's Notes: You there you have it! The first kiss! Yaaaaaaay! I'm so happy. I love how the started calling each other by first names in their heads. And just to clarify it with you all, Hermione's intention really was purely to embarrass him, she was just blushing at the fact that he dared to suggest something like that about her. Also, she might have been thinking about him a little, but she never actually got as far as that. Please review me for my masterpiece.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: sniff, sniff I'm so glad I got that last chapter up. I'm glad you all liked it, too! I realize that you guys were right. That story was really dragging along. I'm kind of amazed myself that it took _10 chapters _just for the first kiss. So I decided to reward you guys for your sticking with me even though the thing was so darn antagonizing. This was actually supposed to be 2 chapters but I stuck them together to make one big _looooong_ one. Enjoy. Oh, and BTW I apologize 4 any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**

**There are several Differences between J. K. Rowling and me**

**She is rich, I am not**

**She is Brilliant, I am not**

**She owns Harry Potter, I do not**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I was now sitting in the Gryffindor Common room. I didn't think I wanted to see Malfoy after what just happened.

"Uh, Mione? Heeeermione! Hello!"

"Uh, yeah…. How are you Daddy?" This was my feeble answer because I wasn't really paying attention, far less for having the slightest idea who was speaking to me.

"Daddy? Hermione, are you alright? It's me, _Harry_," Harry and Ron were staring at me.

This jerked me back to reality. I couldn't act suspicious around them; they couldn't know that I had just kissed Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What's up?" Thank God I managed to sound alright and not like I was feeling.

"Why are you in this common room, and not yours?" Ron looked at me curiously.

"So I'm not welcome in here now am I?" I joked. I was very relieved that they hadn't noticed anything.

"Sure, just don't call me Daddy again, okay?" Both Harry and Ron laughed, and I joined in.

_**How I've missed this since the start of school. But I know things are about to get crazy, with this bet and all.**_

Harry and Ron, after much coaxing (I will never change), actually started their homework.

"Harry, what answer did you get for number two?" This was Ron, obviously.

"Ummmm, I got Griffith, how about you?" This was Harry's reply.

"Uh, I got thermomile."

"Ron, what subject are you doing?"

"Potions."

"Good, because I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures."

**_Those two. What a laugh. _**But even as I thought this, my mind strayed elsewhere. Like, what had happened not too long ago.

**Why is this bothering you, Hermione?**

**_Oh, no. It's you again. Can't you go find someone else to haunt?_**

**No, not really. And you didn't answer my question.**

**_Um, let's see, I was just engaged in a lip lock with Draco. And why would this not bother me?_**

**You like him. Why don't you just admit it to yourself?**

**_I do not like him and I will not admit anything to myself._**

**If you don't like him, then why is it that you're mind keeps straying to him? You can't stop thinking of him. You practically thrive on thoughts of him.**

_**Now that's going overboard. I do have a life, you know. I don't think of him all the time.**_

**So you admit you do think of him?**

…_**I do not. **_

**Say it. You like him. Why can't you just listen to logic?**

**_Lalala, not listening to you. I do not like Draco Malfoy; I do not like Draco Malfoy…._**

**You just keep telling yourself that…**

"I DO NOT LIKE DRACO MAFOY!!!"

Wait a minute…

My eyes focused on what was going on around me. Suddenly, I realized that I was standing. Everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy. Harry and Ron were looking freaked out. I really ought to stop saying things out loud like this. People are going to think I belong in a mad asylum. That is, if they don't already.

"And don't you ever dare joke about something like that again!" I tried to look appalled.

I sighed in relief as everyone turned away, either losing interest in the topic or laughing at their previous thoughts about my little outburst. I sank back into the chair, wearily.

I looked over to Harry and Ron again, who were even more perplexed because they knew that they hadn't said anything of the sort.

"Guys, please don't ask," I begged. Ron readily agreed but Harry looked concerned. "Don't worry, it's just…something that's bothering me. Nothing to worry about."

"Herms, if there's anything you need to talk about, you know we're always here, right?" Harry looked at me.

"I know. And when the time is right I'll let you guys know, but for now, can we just leave it alone?"

"And, well, I was also supposed to ask about that thing with Snape, today, but I won't bother now."

**_What did I ever do to deserve such a good friend as Harry? And Ron too!_** And leave it alone they did. I sat with them, while they did their homework, talked and laughed. Suddenly the topic came up to the bet.

"So, what's going on with this thing? Is it still on?" Harry asked, looking at me.

"Well, I should think so, but can I just ask you guys a favor?" This was me. They both looked at me curiously.

I took a deep breath. "Please, just please, let's not let this affect our friendship. Please?"

They didn't say anything, but I was finally at peace with the matter because I knew we had a silent agreement. No more was said on the matter.

«§§§§»

It was dark out, something very usual at 3:00 a.m. in the morning. I crept silently to the boys' dormitories, avoiding making noise of any sort. Harry and Ron were sleeping peacefully, and really, the only noise haunting the room was Neville's snores. I slowly leaned over Ron's sleeping form. His hair was sticking out in all directions, looking quite comical. I stifled a giggle. I whipped out my wand, and uttered a non-verbal spell. Then, I advanced slowly to Harry, and did he same.

**_Tomorrow is going to be _so_ much fun…_**

Then, satisfied with my work, I crept out, so quietly, that no one would even realize that I was even there.

When I finally settled into my warm comfy bed, a thought of Draco flitted into my mind. But I quickly forced it away, and instead congratulated myself, once again, for a job well done.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.

I had awakened to a small sound, coming from outside. I got up and cracked open my door for a quick peek. I had a fleeting glance of Hermione's brown hair streaming behind her as she closed her door. I couldn't help but wonder what she had been doing out so late. Or rather so early, since it was about 3:14 a.m.

I realized that I would never be able be able to get back to sleep; once I was awake, I was awake. Though, it wasn't much of a loss anyway, since I had barely been sleeping in the first place.

I lay on the bed, staring into the darkness, where the ceiling would have been. Everything, all the events of last night rushed into my head. I also remembered last night after, she had run off. It was my turn to patrol, but I could barely focus, because I was berating myself for kissing a mudblood. Even though I didn't want to admit it to myself, that wasn't only the reason I was berating myself. I was frustrated with myself for being like that during detention, and even more because I probably scared her off with that kiss.

I also knew that it was going to come. The pain. And I was right, it did come. I ducked into an empty classroom as soon as I felt it advancing on me. It was worse this time, because he knew that I'd done it. After I'd gotten in, I prayed that Hermione wouldn't be in the common room for whatever reason. She wasn't, and so I dived into bed anticipating sleep but at the same time knowing that it would never come. Even if it did, it would have been fitful and restless.

My mind, again, wandered to Hermione. It was now becoming evident that feelings for her were slowly erupting in my heart. This, I knew, could cause a problem. In fact, there was no doubt that there would be a problem. There would be too many factors separating us. If people found out, there would be trouble, because, the word would eventually reach my father, and then Voldemort. And there would be no doubt about what was to happen here.

And on top of everything, the time was growing increasingly near. The time when my father was to make my pledge my loyalty to Voldemort, and join the allegiance. In other words, become a deatheater…

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was anticipating this so badly, I practically ached to see Harry and Ron, today. They wouldn't know what hit them. But I will.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table when they emerged side by side. They sat next to me. Harry grabbed some toast, and Ron poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. I stared at them intently for a moment, and then turned back to my breakfast. Any moment now…..

Harry looked up at me, "Something wrong, Hermione?"

"Oh, of course not, Harry. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem to be in a good mood. Any you haven't said anything since we came down."

"Oh, okay then. Good Morning!" I said in a sarcastically cheery voice.

Harry laughed and went back to eating his toast. Suddenly, he swallowed hard, and widened his eyes. I heard the same thing happening to Ron at my side. **_Ah, and so it has begun…_**

Ron was the fist to speak. He opened his mouth but he wasn't speaking, even though words were coming out.

"_Soooomethiiiiing's wrooooongggg!"_ He was singing! And not just normal singing, too! Oprah, which is sung at quite a high-pitched level, so that everyone heard!

"Whaaaaat's goooooiiiing ooooooon?" He looked at Harry, his eyes bulging.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII doooooooon't knoooooooow!" I choked back peels of laughter that threatened to erupt from my mouth. Harry had a panicked expression on his face.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I subjected myself to tears of laughter, as well as the whole hall that had finally gotten over the shock of hearing two boys singing Oprah, and realized the ludicrousness of it.

«§§§§»

**_Ah! Priceless. Last night I decided I wasn't going to put off this bet any longer, and everything was far from being over between Draco and me. I was the last one to prank him, but I'll strike first. _**

I wasn't in the mood to do anything big to Draco, so I settled on a small spell. I waited until I saw Draco walk past me in the corridor, then I struck, and stepped back, waiting.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.

Here I was walking in the corridor, followed by, guess who? None other than Crabbe and Goyle. Beautiful, just lovely. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation, and realized that all my pores had risen. I whipped my head around to realized that Granger was smiling at me…_smiling_ at me. But, I quickly bit back my surprise and smirked cheekily at her. Her eyes widened as she realized that I had caught her staring at me. A pretty blush spread upon her cheeks. I couldn't help notice how cute she looked, as our eyes met. And, no, I didn't bother to deny that I thought a mudblood was cute, because, I knew whether or not I liked it, my feelings for Granger were deepening. **_It's either I accept it or don't. And pretending that those feelings weren't there could do nothing to help, so I'd better face the facts and just accept it. _**

She broke eye contact, grinned at me again, and walked off. I watched her retreating figure with mild interest playing on my face as well as a grin. **_What's got Granger in a good mood, and whatever it is, had to be pretty big since she was acting…almost flirty. _**

Then my thoughts were broken off, because I spotted Pansy, making a beeline toward me. My first thought was **_run away!_** But I couldn't do that for two reasons. A) I was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy _do not_ run away and B) She was upon me way before I could have even turned around.

"Hi, Drakie. It's been so long since we've been able _talk_." She arched her eyebrows suggestively. I almost snorted out loud. Pansy and I have never been together, and she has _never_ been able to do so much as lay her lips on me. Of course I wouldn't allow it. Pansy completely disgusted me. I was about to state this to her plain and clear, but suddenly I felt strange. My legs had become like jelly. At first I was suspicious that someone had cast a Jelly-Legs spell on me, but then all I could think that Pansy was so pretty. My throat tightened and I couldn't speak. Then I broke out in a _sweat_. **_What the hell is going on? _**

I opened my mouth to speak, and regretted it instantly. "H-hi, Pansy." I sounded like a complete idiot. Then I understood what was going on. I realized two things, I was acting like this because I was _nervous_; something that does not happen to me when I talk to a girl. Far less for Pansy, because the only thing I've ever felt for her is disgust. And the second thing was that Granger was responsible for this. She had done some kind of spell to make my normal demeanor falter around Pansy, or maybe all girls in general. I was seriously going to get her for this! I wanted to start planning my revenge immediately, but _unfortunately_, pansy took my present state of fluster, as me actually starting to respond to her. And even more _unfortunately_, she carried me off, clinging to my arm. And I repeat, _unfortunately_, I was able to do nothing about, due to my current state. How bloody…_unfortunate._

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I laughed as I watched Harry and Ron standing together in the Great Hall. The second part of the spell had begun to take place. There they were, both of them, arms folded, staring at the lovely red tapestry, hanging on the wall.

Suddenly, Harry interjected, "Eugh! That tapestry is just ew!" It was the way he said it that was the most comical. His voice was all high pitched, and squealish, not unlike a girl's. Or, rather, a more appropriate description would be: like Pansy.

Then, it was Ron's turn. "They completely spoilt it with the red. It should have been _burgundy-orange_!"

"Yeah! With _silver_ embroidery, not _gold_!" This was Harry's reply.

Need I say that everyone who was present got a really good kick out of this? As several people passed by I heard praises in honor of my work. Of course no one knew it was me.

"Man, I wonder what's up with Potter and Weasely."

"I don't know, but I think someone played a prank on them!"

"Well, whoever did that, is some genius!"

"What do you mean? Anyone could have cast small spells like that."

"No you idiot! Can't you see? That wasn't two small spells. It was one huge one…"

Now, this was very true. The person who figured this out was either quite smart, or a real prankster. I t _was_ only one spell, but it would keep relaying different pranks without my command. The only thing I had to do was to say when to stop.

«§§§§»

**_Potions. Is there anyone who hates this class more than I? And except maybe Harry and Ron. Neville too…okay never mind. A lot of people hate this class. And guess what? Snape just walked in to make my life hell. Oh, wait! I almost forgot! The potion! Malfoy still has to test it…._**

"Granger. Stop smiling and kindly sit yourself next to Mister Malfoy," he sneered.

**_God! This git just has to try and suck the fun out of everything! Well, nothing he does will ruin this._**

Even though I was thinking this, I said nothing, but got up and made my way next to Draco with my things. I wondered whether he had figured out how to remove that spell I put on him this morning. Apparently he had because he showed no signs of nervousness when I sat. He just smirked at me.

I refused to grace him with a glance, instead looking upfront where Snape was busying himself with teleporting out potion to the front of the class. Unfortunately my resolution did not last long because Draco leaned over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Still laughing at your little joke this morning Granger?"

A shiver ran up my spine, but I would have been damned if I let him know that. I smiled and leaned over. "Actually, Malfoy, I am. Is there anything you would like to do about it?"

There was no doubt that he would have responded to the challenge, had I not turned my head, feeling someone's eyes on me. As soon as I saw who it was I froze.

_Harry. _

He was staring, well more like glaring, at me accusingly. I realized how incriminating Draco and I must have looked, whispering in each other's ears like that. I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do later. **_I just hope he understands…_**

Snape's voice cut through my thoughts, as he commanded us to get up in front and explain how we made the potion.

By the time we were done explaining, Gryffindor had lost several points, and I was fuming. First, Malfoy was helping me explain (surprisingly), which caused Snape to deduct points because he said I was letting Draco do everything. Then, I started explaining everything by myself, and points were again deducted because Snape said I was being a Know-It-All.

This of course, did not ruin my mood for long.

"Now I am pleased to inform you that it is now time to test the potion."

I looked at him with growing anticipation. Then he picked up a phial and dipped it in. I should have realized it then, but I didn't. What he did next _did_ make me realize though. He put his own lips to the phial!

I couldn't help it. "Professor, no!"

He drew back his lips. "Is there a problem, Granger?"

"U-um, no, but…wasn't one of us supposed to taste the potion?" My voice grew steady, as I realized where I was going with this distraction.

Snape sneered. "Of course not. You don't think I'd really let you taste it, do you? I just told you that so that you would make it properly."

I inwardly groaned, and decided it better to just let him taste the thing.

"Oh, and 5 points for interrupting." He put the glass phial to his lips again.

**_Oh, no! The potion was supposed to be specifically for Draco!! There's no telling what it will do to Snape!_**

But it was too late. Snape had already swallowed it. I ignored the growing panic, and stared at him just waiting for the gates of Hell to open up and imprison me. Or for something _really_ weird to happen to Snape.

He looked at us expectantly. "Well. Go to your seats. I shall be informing you of the results of this tomorrow."

I just stared at him. When I realized nothing had happened, I numbly walked over and sat in my seat, next to Draco, who was already there. I was still in shock at my luck, and just barely heard Snape tell the class that we would be concocting the Leormiis Potion. When it finally registered, I started writing down the notes of ingredients for it.

I heard an audible gasp. My head shot up to see who had done it, but before my roaming eyes had landed on him, they fell on Snape. Something weird was going on with him. He was glowing bright blue! But he hadn't noticed and was still writing busily on the board. It seems that the rest of the class had realized also because I heard a few more gasps and many more questioning comments? Snape turned around to see what was going on, but before he could open his mouth to speak his disapproval, he happened to look down at himself. His face was contorted in shock, and he was speechless. **_There's a first!_**

Everyone was staring as his clothes slowly became translucent. Then they practically disappeared. This left Snape in his _pink_ boxers! They had little red tritons, too! But this wasn't the funniest thing. On the waistband, penned in black marker was the words, _'To my dear Sevvie-Poo. Happy Valentines Day. From Mumsie-darling,'_

Draco was the first to erupt in laughter. I grabbed my stomach, wiping away imaginary tears. There was a loud thud, as someone had obviously fallen out of his chair. I made an effort to turn around. It was Dean, I think. He was presently rolling around on the floor. This made me laugh even more. Until my eves landed back on Draco. This was the first time I'd ever seen him laugh. I mean _genuinely_ laugh. He looked…different. He stopped laughing, because he had noticed that my amusement had faded away. Our eyes met, and he smiled.

He seemed to think he had to give some sort of explanation. "This is the first time I've ever seen my god-father in boxers."

I stared at him for a minute, surprised at his feeble answer. Then I broke into peals of laughter again, even worse than the first set. He joined in and we laughed together.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.

I didn't really understand it. One minute she was playing a prank on me, (which was extremely horrendous of her, because after I finally got away from Pansy, it took a while to find a way to reverse that spell) and the next we were laughing together. All I knew was that I had to get her alone, and I couldn't risk waiting until tonight, where she might probably try to avoid me anyway. **_Who knows? She might. An even better question is "Who can understand women?"_**

**_She'll probably be heading to…to…um…yes, no, wait. Damnit!_** I could have stood there racking my brains for hours, trying to remember what class she had next, if it weren't for the fate, that she was passing down that very hallway that I was standing in. Alone. With no one else in the corridor. **_Perfect! _**I saw her before she saw me, and after deciding that it was too risky to talk to her out in the open, I ducked into an empty classroom. I waited behind the closed door until I could clearly hear he footsteps, and she was estimated just behind the door. Then, I threw it open, grabbed her arm and dragged her in. She tried to scream, but this would have rather avoided this so I slipped my fingers over her mouth, bringing her scream to an abrupt end. I slammed d door shut, and turned around to her furious face.

"Draco, what the hell is wrong with you!"

I was about to retaliate, when I realized that she'd called me by my first name. "Are we on a first-name basis, now?" I smiled.

I looked at her as she realized that she had actually done just that. She smiled back at me. I decided that she had cooled down enough, so I stepped up to her and touched the side of her face with my fingertips. She didn't protest, but instead, leaned closer. I took this as permission. I leaned over slowly and pressed our lips together.

It wasn't lust filled, like kisses usually are, but it was filled with, dare I say…love. I knew that love was impossible at this stage, but I had a feeling that our like could quickly turn into love. We deepened the kiss, and it seemed as if the entire world had stopped. It was only us, and there was nothing else but void; we were lost in each other.

Soon, we had to pull apart, and she just leaned against me, with my arms around her. By this time I was leaning on an over turned desk. My forehead was lay on top of her head. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. I felt as she nuzzled her face against my neck, and then her hand moved up to my chest. Too late I realized that her fingers had touched the amulet there. A flash of pain had shot through my chest, and I cried out. Hermione jumped up and looked at me bewilderedly. I clutched at my chest, it felt like it was going to rip open. I fell to my knees, but thankfully, the pain subsided, before anymore damage could be done. I got up, gasping, with Hermione's help. She was extremely concerned.

"Draco! Are you okay? What happened?" She shot at me frantically.

"Don't worry, love, I'm fine."

"Do you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. It's quite alright."

She looked at me. "What happened?" she asked, almost whispering.

"We have to get to class," I said, avoiding the question, looking pointedly at my watch. I made to turn to the door, but she caught my arm, and turned me to face her.

"Please," she said, whispering, her eyes pleading with me. At that moment I knew that I had to tell her, but I also realized that this wasn't the time. I leaned over and brushed my lips to hers, my thumb tracing her jaw line.

"Tonight." Just one word, but I felt that this decision to tell her would change my entire life.

I slowly turned to where our bags lay forgotten in heaps on the floor, close to the door. I slung mine over her shoulder, while slipping hers onto her shoulder. I then, cautiously opened the door, taking a peek outside. **_Still empty. Good. _**I ushered her out the door, and we soon went our separates ways, parted by another quick peck. I was thinking about tonight, whether I'd made the right choice or not, but as soon as the doubt crossed my mind, it immediately flitted away. I knew that it was.

She was thinking of me, now. I could almost feel it.

**Author's Note:**

**Whew. That was a lot. Well, I promise to move a little faster from now. REVIEW ME! And I know that this was a bit long so, I'm not sure if you should expect an update soon. If it's long, then I'm afraid not, but if it's short, then definitely! **

**Ciao!**

**N.K.K.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **

**Hey I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and I'm not too sure about longer chapters but I sure as hell will try. For now, just enjoy this one, because it will probably have answers to a lot of your questions… **

**P.S: I'm dedicating this chapter to two of my friends, Rissa and Juani. One of them will be proud that I actually put in some fluff, and the other, will like it cause she hates description. Plus, I kinda forgot her B-day. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's as simple as that. Get it?**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

All day I was worried; I couldn't concentrate on anything. Needless to say teachers found this unusual, but that's another story. I wondered over and over what was going on. I remembered, as my hands roamed, that they had touched that…whatever it was, around his neck. I wasn't sure what it was, but somehow I knew that it had something to do with this. But all I could do was waiting, anxiously until after dinner at the great hall that night. Easier said than done, I soon found out.

But, thankfully, the wait was almost over, because here I was, on the couch, waiting for him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the door swing open. When he walked in, my head shot up, as I realized that this was the moment that I'd been anticipating anxiously all day. He looked at me, and dropping his bag on the coffee table, he walked up to me. My heart jumped, with the prospect of another one of his knee weakening kisses, because, truly, he was a great kisser. But I wasn't to be distracted, so as soon as he pulled away, I plopped myself down on the couch, expectantly looking at him. He sighed and stared away. I could tell that he was a little hesitant, but I was in too deeply to just forget about this now.

"Well, I suppose procrastination won't get me anywhere when you're so determined, will it?"

"I suppose it won't," was my reply. Apparently, he knew that I'd realized that he was doing just that, so he wasted no time in getting to the point.

"It all began when my father told me that I would become not only one of Voldemort's clan, but when I was ready, I would be first in command on the Dark Side, second only to Voldemort himself. This was on my sixteenth birthday. It was also on this day that I inherited a family heirloom. I was never to take it off or to mention it to many people, except family acquaintances. I had no idea why, but like I was taught, I didn't question my father's orders." He walked up to the fire, staring into it. "But then the heirloom started acting strangely. Anytime I did something that would not have been permitted by my family honor, the pain would come. It would hurt even worse, if I tried to take it off for long."

"Slowly, it was made clear that it wasn't that the things I did were frowned upon by family rights, they were forbidden by the clan of Voldemort."

At this point he turned to look at me. His eyes were expressionless, completely blank, and I couldn't read them. Somehow, though, I wasn't sure if this information surprised me or not. More likely no than yes. It was a know fact that Draco's father was a Deatheater, so it would have been inevitable for Draco himself to abide by Voldemort's laws and follow in his father's footsteps. And yet my heart felt for him. Knots of worry gouged themselves deeper and deeper into my stomach, and I felt sick with worry.

"But it became quite evident to me that it wasn't an heirloom. Well, at least. Not a family one."

He turned back to the fire again.

"Like a fool, I had fallen for my father's trick. He had really given it to me, by Voldemort's orders, and it was used to keep me under his reign so that when it was time for me to become part of the clan; Voldemort's right hand man, I would have had a taste of what the consequences of defying Voldemort would be like. My father never acknowledged that I knew, until I confronted him about it." At this, he paused; he was practically shaking with anger.

"He had betrayed and deceived his own son, and he had absolutely no regrets about it. Ever since that, I've always hated him, and I have no intentions of forgiving him at all."

He looked at me again. His voice had turned hard with hatred, and in those silvery-grey orbs of his, I could see a storm raging within. But as his eyes focused on me, the hate softened and the storm was tamed.

I could feel his pain, but could only imagine what it was like, to have your own father inflict so much pain on you, willingly and indifferently. I wanted badly to hug, him, to kiss him, anything that would ease his pain, but I knew that if I showed any signs of sympathy, he would recede**_. I can tell that he'd prefer to be hated than pitied, because however much he is unlike his father, he still has the pride that all Malfoys carry._** In this way I was unsure of what to do. Fortunately, I didn't have to.

"Here, I'll show it to you." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a golden spiral link necklace. If the link itself was lovely, the amulet hanging on to it was _magnificent_. It was a ball of crystal, clearer and smoother than anything I'd ever seen. **_Like water_**, I thought. Inside of it was another crystal indenture, but much smaller. Around the entire thing, was a green snake, gleaming and elegantly twisted about the orb, its mouth joining the amulet to the link. But what was really attention drawing was the flame-like structure, as clear as ice, in the middle of the amulet. There was this aura emanating from the entire amulet that began from this flame. I knew, at this very moment, that this amulet was pure evil. And if not to prove this, there was an inscription on the snake, as it spiraled from the bottom to the top of the orb.

'_Dominatio Per Malum.'_

"_Power Through Evil_," Draco whispered in my ear, bringing me out of my reverie.

"The amulet itself, where did it come from?" I looked up at him, just realizing how close our faces were.

"I did a bit of research-" I smiled at that one "-and found out that it goes way back into somewhere between the 14th to 18th century, so it wasn't originally created by Voldemort. To steal it, a very powerful time-reflex potion would have probably been used."

"Steal it?"

"Well of course," He snorted, "No one would just give away something as powerful, or as ancient as that. They'd have to be mental. It must have been protected with the most skilled men of the century. In fact, I happen to know that a man called Necorbis Reansis, might have been in charge of the head of security, and this might help me to target the exact century."

I was amazed about how precise his research skills were. And at how important he must have been if Voldemort would have gone through so much trouble making sure that he had Draco under his complete control. "So who did this amulet belong to?"

"Of that, I only have a slight idea, but I need to gather a little more to know for sure. I also only know a little of Reansis. But nothing particularly useful."

After this I was silent, my head swimming with the newfound information. I struggled to reign in all of the questions that threatened to escape. Draco sat next to me on the couch. When I realized that he was studying me, I looked over at him.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? I can tell that your thoughts are shooting a hundred miles per hour."

I laughed at how well he knew me already and replied, "Nothing. It's just that…where do we go from now?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't tell you all of this just to get you to help me." This was his defensive reply.

"Draco, whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you! You should have realized from the beginning, that you would have no say in this," Which was my secret way of saying that I knew he wasn't begging for help.

The scowl faded from his face, replaced by a boyish grin. "Anything you say, Herm."

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

I awakened the next morning, to find myself in an uncomfortable position. As I opened my eyes and starched out, I realized why. I'd fallen asleep on the couch. Hermione too, had also slept there. She was curled up in a ball at the other end, with her head resting on the armrest. I got up and leaned over her sleeping form, taking in everything about her. The way her hair fell lightly over her closed eyes…the small crescent moons that her eyelashes made under her eyes…the straight nose that looked so cute when she wrinkled it at me…the perfect curve of her lips…

I leaned closer to her, taking in her scent. Then she stirred a little, bringing me out of my daze. I looked at my watch to see that I had a little more than an hour before classes began. I decided to get ready and leave her to awaken on her own accord.

Exactly seven minutes later, I stuck my head out of the door to see her still in the same position she was in when I left her. So, with only half my shirt on, the other, hanging off my shoulder, I walked outside.

As I gazed at her, I really didn't want to wake her up, but only God knew what would happen if she woke up and realized that she was late. I reached down, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Herms, wake up."

Nothing.

I tried a little harder, and once again, nothing.

"Hermione, come on!" I whispered loudly into her ear. She stirred a bit.

Realizing that if I wanted to awaken her at all, I would have to go a little further than just calling her name, I held her shoulders and twisted her around, so that she was lying flat on her back. Then, I slipped my arms underneath her, one under knees; I lifted her to my chest, cradling her with the other arm behind her neck. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but whatever it was I didn't get the chance, anyway because…

Whump!

I felt something soft come crashing down on top of my head. I was surprised, but luckily I was able to keep my grip on Hermione until I positioned her over the couch. Then I plunked her down. I looked at her face, now displaying anger, which, even though it was a change, it was still cute.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" She demanded.

"Um…sorry?" I let out a sheepish grin. But apparently, the apology wasn't enough, because if looks could kill, I'd be worse off than Voldemort on Judgment Day.

"Come on Herm, what would have been worse, this-" I gestured to the current situation, "-or you being late for class?" I faked a pout, which served its purpose, as she visibly softened a bit. "And I said I was sorry. Don't be like that." I flashed a lopsided grin. That did the trick; she melted.

"Just don't let it happen again," she sighed, giving me this Why-Can't-I-Stay-Mad-At-You-For-Long? look.

Deciding that she'd really gotten over it and that I was on safe grounds, I smartly countered with, "Or what?"

"Or I just might have to give you a thrashing," she replied, playfully stern and wagging her finger at me.

"Riiiiiiiiight." My eyebrows shot up skeptically. "Somehow, I think I could do without the thrashing."

She thought for a moment and apparently came up with another punishment.

"Well…I can think of something else." She grinned evilly as she leaned closer. I knew exactly what she had in mind, so I lowered my eyelids and leaned over for another one of her sweet kisses.

But the sensation was not what I'd expected; she whacked me in the face with another pillow. I was pleasantly shocked and surprised to know that Hermione had a playful side to her. It was a thing though, to know that there would be new things to discover about her.

Half pretending, I stumbled backward unto the couch, pulling her down with me. Her giggling abruptly ended with a startled cry. My arms curled slyly around her waist, holding her to me.

She wriggled about wildly, pleading, "Let me go!"

"I'm quite comfortable here. Why? Aren't you?" And just to make a show of it, I settled myself into the couch a little more.

"Please let go!" She pouted, having abandoned the struggle, seeing it was useless.

"Hmmmm, I don't think so." So, looking quite content, I closed my eyes, only to have another pillow stuffed in my face. Having foreseen this, I loosened one arm to grab the pillow before it could hit its mark another time. I yanked it out of her grip, and flung it carelessly to the side. Then I used the same hand to pull her face toward mine. But, again, she wouldn't kiss me.

"Uh-uh, let me up first," her voice was painfully coy.

So I did, and both of us stood up, she, grinning triumphantly. Then she rested her palms on my bare chest, ignoring the amulet, and kissed me. I swear, I have never enjoyed kissing someone as much as her. These kisses actually meant something, as opposed to my other relationships. We had a special bond that I thought nothing in the world could break. As I was thinking this, I smiled lightly into the kiss. Hermione felt this and deepened it just a little more. We kissed for a few more seconds, but just as I had pulled her closer and was getting caught up in the kiss, she pulled away.

"If we go on any longer, Mister Malfoy, we'll be late."

"Teasing wench," I grumbled, as she skipped off to the bathroom, laughing, because she knew that I would have preferred to kiss for _much_ longer.

About ten minutes later, she emerged, dressed and ready to go. She had just swung her backpack over her shoulder when she glanced up at me.

"Um, Draco, we _both_ know you don't like having all of those girls chasing after you, but walking around like that isn't going to stop them," she said, her voice shaking with withheld laughter.

**_What? What the hell is she talking about?_** I stood there looking confused, making her laugh even more. Then I looked down at myself and realized what she was talking about.

I was standing there, bag on shoulder, all ready to go, but no shirt. I chuckled and shook my head as looked around for it, but she spotted it first, on the floor. She grabbed it up, with a grin.

"Awww, too bad, Drakie-Love!" She mimicked Pansy's annoying voice.

I playfully lunged for it, but she ducked out of the way, giggling. "If you want it, come and get it," she teased.

I chased her around the couch, laughing at her utter cuteness, but before I could catch her she ran through our doorway and into the hall outside. What choice did I have but to follow her?

I caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around. Both of us breathless with laughter. Then I pressed her against the wall, eager to finish what we had started earlier.

We were so immersed in each other, that neither of us heard the footsteps approaching the hall. Until of course…

"What the hell is going on here?" came an angry voice. **(A/N: Dun, dun, dun…)**

Both of us jumped apart, which was difficult because we were so tangled up. We looked over to the owner of the voice, who turned out to be….

**Blaise….**

I cursed at myself, for being so careless. This was a _hallway_ for God's sake! It was not a place to be rendezvousing. **_Especially if you're with someone whom you're not supposed to be. _**

Hermione, all the while, was completely frozen, staring at Blaise.

"Malfoy! You and Granger? What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise glared at us accusingly.

He was about to say more when I silenced him, intending to speak to him without the presence of Hermione. I turned to her and looked at her pale face.

"Go, down to breakfast. I need to have a word with Zabini." She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "Don't worry, love."

She was by no means at peace about it, but she complied to my wishes. She started straightening herself, and I noticed that the top buttons of her shirt had unfastened by mistake. She blushed and did them up quickly. **_I hadn't even realized how incriminating this looks. Her shirt is half undone, and mine is…on the floor again_**, I thought, as I picked it up and pulled it on.

Hermione then turned to me, looking decent, and asked, "Are you sure?" Her eyes flickered to Blaise, who was looking disgusted.

I nodded and placed a kiss lightly on her cheek. With one last concerned look, she strode away. When I was sure she was out of earshot, I turned back to Blaise. He pounced at once.

"Malfoy, I'd like to know what is going through your god forsaken head, and I want to know _now,_"he hissed.

"Well, Zabini," I stated casually, "Let's see…it could be that you have _absolutely_ no business where my life is concerned, but then again, it could be something else. Tell me, what does it look like to you?"

"It looks like something's going on between you and Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." He replied.

"And, like I said before, is it any of your business what goes on between Granger and I?"

"It is, because when everyone finds out about your little love affair, the reputation of Slytherin will go down the drain. You'll embarrass not only us, but once your father and Voldemort find out, you'll be dead, as well as me."

I snorted. "Zabini, do you really think I care about your pathetic life or not? And why is it your fault that I happen to like Hermione? " I folded my arms.

"Because he told me to keep an eye on you. He wanted to make sure you remembered him; despite the fact that you have the amulet. That makes it _my_ problem. That's why, I'm going to use any means necessary to keep that little mudblood away from you, _even it if means killing her_," He said, his eyes narrowed.

I charged up to him, until his face was only inches from mine. "Let's get this straight, Zabini. Firstly, I _am not_ going to be Voldemort's 'little helper', even if it means I have to die. And secondly, if you so much as lay a _finger_ on Hermione, _I will break every bone in you're body, and feed your flesh to Voldemort on a silver platter_." With each word, I stepped closer, and with each syllable that passed through my lips, my voice became more venomous. Blaise was now cornered. He didn't show it on his face, but I could feel his rising fear.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" I almost laughed at his feeble comeback. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed at a nerve that was situated there. I smiled, enjoying the look of pain that was blossoming on his face. He winced, as his knees buckled. He fell to my feet, as I let go. Then, slowly he stood up, breathing hard. He scowled at me, but all I did was smirk in satisfaction.

As I turned to walk away, I smiled tauntingly and said, "Yes, I believe it was, Zabini."

**Author's Note: Well, I guess that turned out long after all. I really couldn't go on much longer, which is why I ended the chapter here. The next chapter, I guess, will start with Harry's confrontation of Hermione. Hmmm, kind of lost here… and babbling. So, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. **

**N.K.K.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Well, hmmmmm, somehow I don't think I have anything to say, besides the fact that I was disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm only writing this chapter for the couple of people who begged for it. **

**Disclaimer: Go back and read the last chapter.**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

**_Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me? Anyone could have been passing; anyone at all! Now Zabini knows, and the only person, who'd be worse off knowing, is Voldemort, and I highly doubt that Voldie's been traipsing around in any hallways in Hogwarts over the last few years. _**I was heading down to breakfast, by this time. I knew that I didn't have to worry about Draco and Blaise because it was clear that Draco could have handled himself in situations like these, but all the same I was concerned. After all, there was no telling what the hell Zabini would do.

I tried to eat, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to digest anything. I felt sick inside because there was a possibility that Zabini would tell everyone. Now, this wouldn't have been so bad, but somehow, sooner or later (probably sooner), word would get to Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Only God knows what would happen then, but I had a few ideas.

I was staring down at my food, still berating myself, when I felt a hand fall heavily on my shoulder. I was startled. Turning around my head, I saw that it was Harry. He was looking at me strangely, but I couldn't read his face.

"Come on," was all he said. He turned and walked away. I got up and followed him, feeling like I didn't know him; like he was a different person. I mean, I didn't expect him to sing about it like everything was all fine and dandy, but I really didn't expect this aloof attitude either.

He led me into an empty classroom **_(A/N: A lot seems to go on in these classrooms, no?)_** Then he closed the door behind us. I leaned against a desk, and looked at him expectantly.

"Look, I don't know much, but I know that something's going on between you and Malfoy. And I want to know _what_."

I looked at him. He seemed so hostile, which was very different from the normal behavior of Harry. Well, toward me anyway. **_But if this is bad, imagine how he'll act when I tell him the truth….Wait? Should I?_** I debated it in my mind and decided upon it.

"Look, Harry. I know that this is really…I mean, I…look, I know that you and Draco-"

But he cut me off. " 'You and _Draco_?' So its _Draco_ now, is it?"

"Harry, please," I begged, "At least hear me out. I know that you don't like Draco, and neither he you. But I _do_. I like him."

Harry looked furious. Wait, scratch that. He looked murderous. And the only thing, as far as I could see, worthy of murdering in this room was, well…me.

Harry walked up to me, and grabbed me by the shoulders, giving me a good shake. "Hermione, do you even _hear_ yourself? You're saying that you like a guy who hated you for six years! He called you mudblood. Every single time you cried, it was because of him. I mean, is this even possible. Are you sure he didn't put some sort of love potion on you right?"

I winced a little, from the pressure he was putting onto my shoulders, and he noticed this and let up a bit. I then lowered my gaze to the ground. "I'm sure. But, please, you have to understand! I really like him Harry. And he likes me too."

"Look, Hermione," He softened a bit, "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let you go through with this. Because if he ends up using you or whatever, I'd kill myself…"

I was touched. Here Harry was, stating that he kill himself if he let anything happen to me. I felt a prickling at my eyes. "Don't worry Har, because if I _didn't_ completely trust Draco, and somehow he _did_ end up hurting me, I wouldn't condemn you. Because if you did let me go through with this, it would show that you trust me, and that you were giving me space instead of smothering me. And I would end up thanking you in the end. Even through tears."

Harry threw his head up, and let out a sigh of defeat. "I swear Herm, if he tries anything, he won't live to regret it…" I laughed.

"I'll hold you to that promise," I said. "But there's still one issue…"

"Do we tell Ron?" It was like he read my mind. I'd been wondering the same thing.

I evaluated the possibilities in my head.

**Evaluation:**

**Tell Ron: That would be a no. Bad idea #1.**

**End of evaluation…**

"No, I don't think so. He'd be sure to over react-" But before I could finish my sentence, a voice coming from by the door cut me off. Our heads whirled to the doorway where the person was standing.

"What will I over react about?" asked Ron, walking in. He glared icily at both of us.

I was petrified. How long had he been standing there? I didn't even hear him open the door. "Ron, really, it's not as bad as it sounds," I protested ferverantly.

"Yeah," Harry chipped in for support, "It's just a small problem."

"Well, if it was so small, why would you have to hide it?" The boy had a point.

"Well, maybe it's not a problem, _exactly_, but Ron, I assure you, it's nothing important, um, and …" I took a deep breath and started over, "Please Ron, it's really nothing. We just don't want you to over react is all…"

"Oh, and would it be a crime to over react, considering the situation?

"And what exactly _is_ the situation?" That was Harry.

"That _my best friend is in love with our worst enemy?_" Oh. So he _did_ know… I suppose he acted like he didn't know to see if we'd lie to him…Oh, we are Idiots! He caught us. And now he thinks that we're awful friends.

Harry caught my eyes, and we exchanged a worried look.

Ron strolled up to us all traces of anger leaving his face. But I could tell that it was a façade. I could feel the penetrating anger that was his rage. This scared me even more. He was angrier than I'd ever seen.

"So, when were you planning on telling me? If you ever were."

Harry defended, "Ron, we _were_ going t o tell you-" He was cut off.

"Somehow that doesn't make it any better, does it?" That was Ron. Suddenly, I was angry. I don't know how it happened but, I felt it literally rising in my throat.

"Wait, so Ron, do we need permission now, to keep something from you? Do you rule us?" I let my anger be known thought my words.

"Hermione's got a point." Harry agreed. "We don't need your permission to do anything."

Ron didn't utter a word, though he was flushed with anger to the point where his face was competing with his hair. He just spun around and stormed out. Harry and I looked at each other. We were each pondering the same thing.

«§§§§»

Still Herms P.O.V.:

I was sitting at a table in the library, pouring over a book. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco, also engrossed in a thick heavy text. He caught my glance, and grinned at me. Then he turned to a piece of parchment and wrote something down. A few seconds later I knew what it was.

You see, we were using a slightly less complicated synchronizing spell. Whatever Draco wrote on a specifically spelled piece of parchment, would appear on mine and vice versa. Kind of like what Harry had encountered in the 2nd year with Riddle's diary, but it was crossed with another spell.

**Can't keep your eyes of me, can you Granger? **

I smiled at the writing, and wrote back to him.

**Yeah, you wish Malfoy. If you hadn't been looking at me, you wouldn't have known that I'd glanced at you.**

Again, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco's amused look, as he read the writing. Two seconds later there was more writing on my page.

**What text are you looking at?**

I glanced at the cover and copied it over with my quill.

"**Medieval Magical Mysteries and Concepts" Do you think it will help? I know it's most likely a little late, but there still might be some mention of the amulet.**

Because that's what we were doing. Looking for information of his amulet.

**I don't know. Probably. I'm looking at "Famous Wizards of the Fifteenth Century."**

**Okay, I hope that works….**, I wrote back, not knowing what else to say.

**I'm leaving. If you are, don't forget to wait a couple minutes after, then to get up. It'll look strange at us leaving together.**

I looked over at him discreetly as he gathered up a pile of books to borrow, which was, no-doubtedly, what our 'after homework' hours would be consumed with.

I'd just flipped another page of the book when I realized that there was more writing on the parchment.

**Meet me by the edge of the Dark Forest facing the north of the lake tonight. I have to tell you something important. Please don't make _any_ mention of it. 10:00 pm.**

I stared at the writing for a moment. I was confused, but obviously this was so important that he couldn't tell me in the common room. Somehow, though, this letter made me suspicious. It was Draco's handwriting, yes, but it wasn't his _words_ exactly, if you get what I mean. I made a mental note to remember to ask him about it even though he asked me not to. After Blaise threat, which he told me about, I couldn't be sure of anything. And even though Draco assured me that there was only 50 chance that Blaise might try something, I wasn't sure that he had told me the whole story. I still wasn't clear on how he'd half managed to convince Blaise into keeping quiet. He'd said that they had a nice quiet chat, but somehow I doubted that. His grim smile gave it away. Plus the quote-unquote marks. I'd pressed on the subject but he had brushed it off.

When he was out of sight, I gathered up another armful of books and left with them.

«§§§§»

I played lightly with Draco's blonde strands of hair. He was leaning on my legs, me being on the couch and him, on the floor. He was kind of twisted, so that one of his elbows was on the couch itself. I don't know how else to explain it. I had a dusty leather-bound book in my lap, but was half distracted, as Draco was running his finger lazily up and down the front of my leg, just under my knee. He probably had no idea what he was doing to me with just that simple action. I could see him smile a little, when I squirmed, as he ran his finger up extra slowly, so that it tickled. He pushed his elbow up higher on the couch, so that he had access to my higher leg. I squealed as he raked his fingers up my thigh.

"Really, Draco. We're never going to get anything done if you keep up with that." He tilted his head up and pouted at me, like a kid who had just been told not to play in the dirt. I leaned down like I was about to kiss him, determined to get back at him for what he had just done.

"Oh my God! What's the time?" I asked, just as our lips were about to touch. He replied swiftly, "8:30. Why?"

I'd completely forgotten to ask him about the message! I jerked my head up, and leaned over to my bag, pulling out the parchment that I'd stuck in there. I showed it to him. "Did you write this?"

He looked perplexedly at the page, and then looked back up at me. "No." He furrowed his eyebrows, as he pondered it. I couldn't help noticing how adorable it was when he did that. He got his parchment and showed it to me, which ended at he part where he was leaving.

"I thought not. But then who sent this?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Blaise," he growled, needless to say angrily.

Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Or Ron."

He looked at me strangely. "Weasely?"

I caught his drift, as my mouth formed an 'O' "Oh, no, it's nothing like that…it's just that…oh. Darn!" I realized that I'd completely forgotten to tell Draco about Harry and Ron finding out! I slapped my forehead and groaned. "I'm so sorry, but I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Um, Harry and Ron know…everything." I saw his entire body stiffen.

"What! How did that happen?"

"Well, that day in class, with Snape's boxers, Harry saw us whispering, then yesterday morning, he confronted me about it, and I ended up telling him." I said, biting my lip.

"What about Weasel…Weasely, I mean? How did he find out."

"Well, he kind of overheard me and Harry discussing whether to tell him or not, and when we decided against it, he walked in. We kind of aren't talking right now."

Draco looked at me grimly. And what about Potter?"

"He…understands," I said. "But back to the situation right now."

Draco thought for a second. "I'll go. I'll see what's going on."

"No," I protested. "I'll go. If the person sees you, it's obvious that they're not going to show up."

"I'm not letting you go alone." He looked at me gravely.

"Look, you can go and stay hidden, so that if anything arises, and I need your help, you'll be there," I said, coming to a decision. His expression lightened considerably.

"Okay. I'll go first, though, and hide in the bushes," he agreed, yet still looking unhappy with the decision.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

The wind was whipping through my hair, sending it in all directions. I was hidden, behind a tree, just at the edge of the forest. I could tell that there would be a storm tonight. The sky was black, and the wind was howling and roaring wildly. As I waited for Hermione to arrive, I scrolled through the past events in my mind. **_So, Hermione is helping me with the amulet, Blaise knows that we like each other and wants to keep us apart, Potter know also, but is okay with it, and Weasel knows too, but is seemingly also willing to do anything to keep us away from each other. Whew._** There was a lot that had changer since the beginning of this term. But my train of thoughts was interrupted by someone coming into view. I squinted, and realized that it was Hermione. She scanned the area to see if she could sight me but, she couldn't, and neither did I indicate that I was there. It was too risky.

Just then, another figure stepped into view. I really couldn't tell who this was, because, unlike Hermione this person hadn't any long brown curls. They seemed to be conversing lightly, but I couldn't hear a thing. I growled in frustration, but then I remembered the spell that would have been appropriate. I silently used it. Now the sound was magnified in my ear. But what I was hearing, I didn't like. Not one bit.

"What are you talking about?" That was Hermione

"You have to believe me. Please," This was Blaise's pleading voice, which was obviously fake, but he was a good actor, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have believed what he was saying. But the question in my mind was, **_what could he be trying to convince her of?_**

"No, I won't believe you!"

"Hermione," My temper flared, as he called her by her first name. This could only mean her was getting extremely friendly with her. "I love you."

I don't think that there were any words to describe how I felt at that moment. There was shock, scorn, and concern (for Hermione). But the denominating emotion was anger. There was this burning fury inside of me that was ready to explode. I wanted to hurt Blaise, more that I'd wanted to hurt anyone in my life.

"Zabini," Hermione's voice was stronger than before; more firm, "I don't say this because I return you're apparent 'feelings,' but I would advise you to get some help. Go to the hospital wing, because I think you've hit your head or something." I could always trust Hermione to make me feel better, and at this moment she was doing just that by showing indifference to Zabini's little…confession, I guess I could call it.

"Oh, God. Why won't you believe me?"

"I think that's quite obvious Zabini, or do I have to spell it out for you?" said Hermione, matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, I'll just have to prove it." Zabini's voice had lost all of its counterfeit innocence.

Once again, I did not like where this was going. I soon saw that I was right to be suspicious because at that moment, Zabini pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

I jumped up in rage, and was just about to charge out and break Zabini in half, when I felt something curl around my ankle. I looked down to see what it was, but it yanked my backwards, with a force so strong that I was winded. I was gasping for breath like there was no tomorrow, but nothing could drown out that cold, slimy tentacle advancing up my leg. Not bothering to wait until I fully regained my breath, I jumped to my feet.

Grasping my wand, I muttered a curse. I wanted to finish this quickly and help Hermione. God knows what Zabini was doing to her now.

"Setumentha!" I yelled, expecting it to sever the hold on my foot. It did and I looked in triumph at the severed green limb, oozing with slime. I would have ignored the thing and gone to aid Hermione, except that another one of the creature's tentacles curled itself around my wrist. Before I could tear the disgusting tendril, another one grabbed on to the hand that was holding the wand, forcing me to loosen my grip.

I watched helplessly as it fell to the ground. All of a sudden, the creature yanked once again, dragging me deeper into the forest. A tentacle curled around my last free leg, as all the others advance upward. One foreboding tentacle wrapped itself around my neck and slowly started to squeeze. I tried moving but I was helpless to the mirth of this creature. I felt the panic rising in me, but my fear was not for myself. It was for Hermione. My air was slowly being cut off, so slowly…like the creature was torturing me.

But suddenly a flicker of hope appeared, as I spotted my wand through the red spots that fogged my eyesight. If I could only reach it…then…I could…help her. I stretched, extending my arm to its peak, but my fingers were just out of range. I was desperate, now. Something I had rarely ever felt. I took in a deep breath, which was hard, considering that my chest was being constricted, and so was my throat. I used my legs and what was left of my strength to push myself upwards, ever so slightly. It was small progress, but I tried again, and found my fingers, this time just barely brushing the wand. Yet, it was enough. I took it into my hands, feeling the cool wood under my fingertips. I aimed a spell, praying that it would, by a miracle, no less, dismember the thing.

"Oblitheratum…" My voice was weak; slightly above a whisper, yet it work, the creature, stiffened painfully around me, then recoiled, as if I was on fire. I had no time to catch my breath, so I advanced painfully to my feet, feeling the numbness draw out of my muscles. I took one unsure step, and wobbled, but then took another, this time more sturdy. In a matter of seconds, I was running toward Hermione, my feet sloshing through the damp grass. I hadn't even realized when it had started raining, but it was falling hard. I could barely see where I was going. Then, I saw two images struggling with each other, one on their feet the other, just getting off the ground. I hoped to God that Hermione was taking care of herself. As I came closer to the scene, I realized that Hermione had Blaise in a headlock. I was slightly amazed, but all the same I rushed forward.

"I'll take care of him." I knew that she wouldn't want to leave my to fight her battle, so I pointed her off in the direction of the residence of the creature. "Make sure it's dead. GO!" She ran off with a nod. I turned to Zabini. He was bleeding, on the face, and a couple of other place. I almost laughed. Either Hermione had some hidden talents, or Blaise just got beaten up by a girl.

Suddenly, Blaise lunged at me. I whirled out of the way, and grabbed him from behind. I spun him around and punched him in the face. Hard. But there was no satisfying crunch, as would be expected of his nose breaking, under the force of the punch. I took a closer look and realized that it was already broken. I guess Granger did some real damage! Unfortunately, the second that I took to examine Zabini's nose, gave him enough time to recover from his daze. He kneed me in the stomach, which wouldn't have been so bad, but then he turned and slammed his elbow into my jaw. I saw spots, as I fell to the ground.

He climbed on top of me, with his knee in my midsection and asked, "How did you get past the _Endlose Beine_ Malfoy?" At that moment realization dawned on me. He had set everything up. He made that letter obvious, for a purpose, when we thought he was just being thick. And he was prepared for me, with the_ Endlose Beine._ It all fit now. Except his plan didn't work. I got away.

"How did you, Malfoy?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook, as he repeated his question. As I had no desire to answer, I replied by throwing him off of me, which I could tell, surprised him. He didn't expect me to recover so quickly. I jumped to my feet, and roughly yanked him up. I grabbed his shoulders and brought his form into my knee, which landed in his gut. After returning his favor, I then cracked my head against his. All this time I could hear Hermione yelling curses at the _Endlose Beine…_

He tried to free himself, but in his dazed state, all he could do was grab at my arms. Suddenly, he aimed a strong kick at me, sending me reeling backwards. I steadied myself, and jumped on him, sending both of us rolling in the mud. I ground my elbow into his…well I don't know, since we were so tangled up, but it caught him off guard, and I was able to get a grip on his neck. He, too wrapped his fingers around my neck, and we were locked in this struggle. Suddenly, he stopped rolling, with good effort, and I took this as an invitation to slam my feet into his stomach and send him flying over my head, I had the fortunate positioning here as I was underneath. I got up quickly and kicked him, where he was now laying face flat on the ground. I ground my knee into his back, holding him to the wet grass. I grabbed him by the hair, and slammed his face into the dirt.

"Didn't I tell you-" I repeated the action every couple of words.

"Not to-" Slam! "-mess with- " Slam! "-my girlfriend!" One last vicious whack. I let go of him. He wasn't moving, but I didn't care if I had killed him. I jumped up and ran, looking for Hermione. She had stopped attacking the _Endlose Beine_ , so there were only two possible things. She had defeated the slimy creature, or _it_ had defeated _her_. I tried not to think about this, as I searched for her.

Then through the blinding rain, I spotted a figure in the distance, getting up from the ground. I raced toward it.

"Hermione!" She looked around at me. And started running toward me. I didn't notice the splashing water, or the rolling thunder, not even the flashing lightening, as I caught her up in my arms and held her close, pressing her to my chest. She looked up at me and I noticed how many bruises she had on her face. I lightly brushed a finger over them, as she looked at the bruise that had appeared at my temple. "The _Endlose Beine_…"

"Dead," she replied, looking relieved and disgusted at the same time. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I replied, as I bent over to kiss her. But I'd barely brushed her lips, when I felt something wrench me backwards from behind. The first thing I thought was _**Endlose Beine**._ But as I spun around, I saw that it was none other than Blaise. He also happened to have his wand pointed in my face. Then everything happened so fast I barely had time to register all of it. Hermione was screaming, "No!" Then, she had rushed forward to stop him, from doing what he was about to. Sadly, too late.

"Sectum-!" That was all I heard before my chest exploded in pain. I fell to my knees clutching at the wounded area, trying to stop the blood from gushing out. Then Blaise said something else; another spell directed at me, I should think, but I didn't even hear, because down I went, crashing into the muddy grass below.

The last thing I remember thinking was, **_Oh, damn, no…_**

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! That took so long! Gosh. Review. Or there probably won't _be_ a next chapter. Sorry to say, but reviews are my inspiration. No Reviews…No Inspiration…No Story… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Good improvement on the review flow. Was quite happy. This inspired me to start this chapter three days earlier than usual. Therefore, you get it three days earlier! We all win. So, you see what happens when you review. It's magical (Excuse the pun). So for your next review, I want you to write ten reasons why you LOVE this fic! OK, joking. All you have to do is read the chap, then review.**

**P.S. Endlose Beine means 'Infinite Legs'. Can't remember what language it is.**

**Disclaimer: Aren't you getting tired of reading this?**

Draco's P.O.V.:

At first there was nothing. I could feel nothing at all. Everywhere was numb. Then, I was acutely aware of something. Something, that even through this pit of black, it was comforting. Maybe it was a touch. Or it could have been a scent. I wasn't sure. But there was pain. Aside from this small comfort, there was the excruciating pain, piercing through every nerve in my body. But something happened next, that was so powerful, it broke through the hurt.

I was filled with this sense of overwhelming content. I thought for sure I must have been dead! Nothing ever felt this good when I was alive!

Then there was something touching my chest. So softly, so caringly, I just had to touch it back. I reached out, grasping for this tendril of hope, desperate for it not to leave….

But the sensation was not what I'd expected. There was something silky, completely soft, falling through my fingers. Then…a shriek. I was startled.

I cracked open an eye with a start, to see a blurry image. I could have sworn it was an angel. But when my vision cleared, I saw that it was the next best thing.

"Hermione…" My voice didn't even sound like my own. I could barely recognize it. Hermione was looking at me.

"I'm sorry I screamed. I didn't realize that you were awake."

I looked around, and realized that I was at the Heads' Common room. I saw the carved wood ceiling, and then the fire. I further realized that I was lying down on my back. I tried to sit up, but that wasn't the best idea, as I sank back down in the same pain I'd felt earlier.

"No, no!" Hermione looked anxious. "Don't do that. You're not healed as yet!"

Healed? What was she talking about? Suddenly, all the events came flooding back into my mind. Blaise… The Endlose Beine…. The spell Blaise had hit me with… Hermione….

I looked down at my body, and saw that I was still in the blood soaked clothes that I'd been wearing earlier.

"I wasn't sure before, but I think that I should carry you to see Madam Pomfrey."

I quickly objected, "No, you can't. She'll ask too many questions. We can't afford that." I almost chocked on my words.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I didn't understand what she was apologizing about. She jumped up and went to the coffee table behind her, pouring some water into a silver goblet. She then turned around and held it to my lips. When she pulled it away, empty, I found my voice to be normal again, and spoke with ease.

"Thanks."

Hermione still looked anxious. "Well, if we can't go to Pomfrey, what will we do? I mean, I guess I know a couple of healing spells, but nothing that will completely heal everything."

I thought that she would have argued, but at the same time I knew that she wasn't stupid. She knew that if Pomfrey started asking questions, there would be trouble. "Please, try them. I don't care if they're healed or not, just stop the bleeding."

She nodded, silently. She started the grueling task of getting off my shirt. When she was done, she flung the shreds of it to the side and started inspecting the cuts. I could see long deep slashes that were embedded there. She stopped the bleeding with her drawn wand, but there wasn't much, so I suspected that she'd already started doing that. A considerable amount of pain had eased with the cease of this blood flow, yet only to come rushing back in gaping torrents when she started cleaning out the gashes with a blue substance. By the way it smelt alone, I had no desire to know what was in it.

"Damn," I cursed, as a particularly painful stab came shooting through my chest.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way!" She bit her lip and continued with her work. She again pulled out her wand and said a spell. It worked like magic, as the cuts started becoming blunt at the edges. Slowly they corroded inwards until the wounds were a considerable size smaller. Then she produced some bandages and proceeded to wrap them carefully around my torso. I was amazed at the care with which she completed these actions. It was even gentler than my mother's touch had ever been. As her hands had brushed against my chest, I had to wonder why she was doing all of this. She didn't need me in her life, and I wondered why she was accepting me here. I'd done nothing for her, except to care for her, and she had accepted me even before tonight. **_Wait…is it still _tonight** I couldn't tell.

When she was finished wrapping my wounds, she put her hands lightly on my shoulder and assisted me in sitting up. It was painful and took a lot of effort, but never the less, I was sitting up. She handed me something in a goblet to drink.

"…To help the pain."

I pulled it closer, and then twisted my face in disgust. It smelt awful! But I gulped it down despite this, nearly choking a couple times. It burned as it passed through my throat, and my eyes prickled but I could feel an effect almost right after that. And yet Hermione's work was clearly not done, as she healed all the little cuts on my face, arms and legs by saying one simple spell. I made a mental note to get her to teach me the first spell that she had used to re-size the gashes.

"How's the potion working?" she asked, looking a bit tired.

"The pain is dissipating. Why haven't you cleaned your cuts?" I asked, suddenly realizing how bruised her face was.

"Oh! I hadn't noticed." She started healing, but they were only minor ones, so they only took a minute. I found it a bit strange, though, that she hadn't noticed her unhealed bruises.

I found that I was insanely tired and practically falling asleep on myself. Hermione too was exhausted, but she none the less helped me to my room. She folded back the deep green dapper as I lay on the dark silk sheets, and then pulled them over me. I watched as she turned away, but not to the door, as I expected of her, but to a chair by my bedside.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my eyes on her.

"Watching over you. I can't leave you for the night alone. I know that the potion helps a little, but it'll wear off sooner or later." She sat herself down, and looked at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About one."

"Hermione," I asked what had been itching at me for a while, "What happened after I passed out?"

She blushed a little, "I knocked Zabini out and brought you here."

"You did some real damage to him," I laughed as her blush deepened.

She smiled a bit and settled down. Afterwards there was only the yawning silence. I thought she had fallen asleep, but as I looked over to her, and my eyes trailed up her form and landed on her face, I realized that the serene face was covered in tears. She was crying. She felt my eyes on her and raised her eyelids. She looked at me for a moment but suddenly jumped off the chair and fell to her knees by my bedside.

"You have no idea how scared I was…" She buried her face in my shoulder. "I thought for sure Zabini had Avada'd you. I thought you were dead!" She was by now sobbing. "And when I brought you up here, I tried enervating you, but it wasn't working," she managed through her torrid tears.

I can't even describe how I felt. I was so…touched. She was crying over me. But then I hated myself. For making her cry. Her sniffling broke through my thoughts.

"Shhhh…" I shushed her, "Don't cry." I pulled her into bed with me, and held her close. I pressed her small frame into mine, and buried my fingers in her hair. She was shaking, and surprisingly cold. I kissed her forehead and everywhere else I could manage in my need to restrict major movement.

Eventually her sobs became tame, and slowly she was silent, but only when she had fallen asleep.

"I won't ever leave you." I murmured this promise into her hair.

«§§§§»

I could feel Hermione stirring next to me as she awoke. She looked around, confused, seeing herself in another room, as she obviously didn't remember what had happened the previous night. Or rather, I should say, this morning. She noticed me lying there and squealed, jumping up. In this act of surprise, she also stuck her elbow in my ribs, which caused me to squeeze my eyes shut in pain.

"Ouch," I hissed, "Be careful there, will you." She covered her mouth with her hand, and rambled out an apology.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you."

My eyebrows shot up. "So you thought you were in bed with some other guy?"

"That's not what I meant!" She blushed.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Hermione?" I pretended to be suspicious.

Her eyes widened, and then she punched me in the shoulder – which hurt considerably, because I was still sore, I might add.

"You know what I meant," She hopped out of the bed.

"No, come back." I flopped down on the pillow. "I'll die!" I said with over rated exaggeration.

She laughed and said, "Nope, have to get ready for school. Plus I have to help you get ready."

What did she mean? I didn't need any help. I told her this, as I made an attempt to get up…and failed. She rushed back to me, to see if I was alright. While inspecting me, she berated my carelessness and ignorance, as I smiled at her. When she saw that there was minor damage, she went to get ready, flashing me a look that said, "If you dare move again, you'll regret it." The look, of course, was accentuated with the narrowed eyes and pursed lips, but of course, I couldn't mind. And it wasn't like I was going to try moving again; I knew quite well it wouldn't work.

When she was back, she met me pleasantly laying down, eyes closed casually. She came in and scrutinized the situation carefully.

"Wondering how you're going to get me up and dressed, are you?" I asked, while she didn't look surprised that I knew what she was doing. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Well, firstly, I'll dress myself."

"I don't see how, Draco."

"Okay, just help me get up."

She walked over to me and grabbed my arm gently. I made an effort to get at least my upper body raised. There was much tedium, and I was aching, but we still managed to get me on my feet. I was now reacquainting my legs to the feeling of my weight pressing into the floor when suddenly, I felt like twenty knives were fighting there way to pierce a hole in my stomach.

"God!" I swore, along with a few other colorful words. Hermione held on to me worriedly, and set me down on the bed.

"I should have known that the potion was wearing off!"

She hurried off to return a moment later with a phial of the disgusting tasting liquid. But this time, I gulped it down without complaint, the pain was so terrible. **_Is it just me or does this thing taste worse than before?_** It probably _was_ just me because after all, I wasn't really in my senses at the time…or at least not enough to recognize the elevated terror of the taste.

"I boosted it a little. It should cure most of the pain temporarily…well, at least until we can get you up."

I could swear that she had just read my mind! As I was thinking this, the pain started melting away.

I grinned and stood up, and she smiled happily at me. "I guess it works!"

"Yes," I replied, "But, it won't last long, remember. But don't worry; the pain won't come back all at once, in a rush. It'll come gradually, so that it won't shock or render you unconscious."

I laughed, thinking that she had thought of everything. "Well, I only have to survive through the day, so people won't notice. After that, it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Of course it does." She looked serious. "I saw you pass out once before Draco, and it was horrible. If it happens again, I don't know what I'll do…."

I pulled her into my arms, as we shared a moment. "don't worry Love, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, I heard you last night."

«§§§§»

There was a blasted rumor going around about me and Hermione. Somehow, only God knows, really, it had gotten around that we were dating. Now, while that may not have been technically true (we'd never actually gone on a date), it still hit pretty close to home. I realized that Hermione had heard this rumor too, and had denied it left, right and centre. I too, was quite aloof, when asked about this, especially by several members of the opposite sex, including Pansy and Millicent (ugh!).

I was walking to Divination, when suddenly I bumped into someone, hard. As I looked I saw Hermione getting up.

"Watch it! Mudblood! Ugh! Now, I'll have to burn my robes. Pity, though. They were new." I held a secret smile for her, just to show what I was doing.

She seemed to realize anyway, and played along. "Well Ferret, you wouldn't have to, if you hadn't been staring at Pansy's behind and looked where you were going." She smirked. By now, quite a crowd had gathered to watch the little squall. And Pansy, who was there squealed happily.

"Maybe it was your ugly face and hay-hair that blinded me," I drawled.

"You were blinded by me? Oh, that's so flattering Malfoy," Her voice and smile were both dripping with sarcasm. "Though I would have thought that you would have set higher standards for yourself." I could hear an audible 'Ooooh!' ring around the crowd.

"I have." I replied, "That's why I don't touch mudbloods. Now, really Granger, you are wasting my time. Move!" I commanded.

She didn't move, but instead replied, "Does your entire family have manners such as yours? Charming, the lot of you, I'm sure."

I would have retaliated with something even worse, if only Professor McGonagall hadn't come and cleared everyone out.

"We'll finish this later, Granger," I sneered, as I walked past her, bumping into her shoulder to add dramatic effect. I hoped that this little incident would take away suspicion, at least from the lower elevated minds.

I walked out of Divination, mourning the loss of several IQ points. What a waste. And that Trelawney is one mental job. With these thoughts running through my head I realized that it was lunch already. **_Well, that time flew. And no pain at all. Hermione is some genius._**

I sat next to Crabbe at the table, who I almost didn't see because his face was covered in potato, or something. I twisted my face away from him, disgusted. Sadly it was from Crabbe to Pansy, as she threw herself on me.

"Drake-Love, I heard this awful rumor about you and the mudblood! It's circulating all over that you and she are dealing. Of course I didn't believe it, but you'd better stamp it out before someone stupid enough starts to believe it."

I snorted, "Parkinson, somehow, I don't think there's anyone as dimwitted as you." This statement, of course sent her off, crying. I, with no remorse at all, started appeasing my healthy appetite.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Hermione entering the Great Hall. She looked over at me for a brief second, with a hurried smile. I grinned back a moment before looking back down at my plate.

I'd swallowed a little water from my goblet, when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I gasped, but managed to conceal my emotions. Suddenly, another knife of pain embeds itself in my ribs. This time I did cry out.

"Hey, Draco, are you okay?" I heard a voice that I did not recognize ask.

I couldn't breathe. Over the last few seconds, the pain had magnified to an extent that I forget completely everything else and only focused on the hurt. Suddenly I could take it no more. As my head spun, I plunged backward into the cold stone floor.

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! Got through that chapter good. Review please, because my offer still stands that if I don't get enough reviews I'm discontinuing the story. But on a happier note, you can expect the next chapter soon.**

**N.K.K.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, whassup? The reviews were really cool…Oh, yeah, and that last chapter _did_ move along the fic. You'll see. Also, this is important. I kind of need a little time to figure out the rest of the fic so I apologize in advance for the next chapter being late…Well; it's not really that I don't know where I'm going. I do. It's just that I don't know how to get there.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting aggravated about writing this.**

Draco's P.O.V.:

**_Again?_** What was going on? This was the second time I'd found myself devoured by this moat of black. I was searching for the way out, any escape at all, but there seemed to be none.

I could feel vaguely what was going on around me. There were voices that I could neither identify nor place what they were saying. It sounded like arguing…and crying…. Then I couldn't tell what else was happening, because everything went blank.

«§§§§»

How long had it been? What was the last thing I remembered? I couldn't tell. All I knew that I could finally open my eyes.

There was an avalanche of brown hair. And someone was holding my hand. As I remembered everything, I was happy to see that, for the second time, it was Hermione's presence that I woke up to. As she noticed I was awake, a bright smile spread across her face.

"You finally woke up!"

I gave her a weak smile in return. I looked around at my surroundings. At first I thought I was in the common room again or at least my bedroom. I guess I was wrong. **_Unless my room has been charmed with a white ceiling, white walls and rows of hospital beds, I'm in the infirmary._**

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"Um, I think I passed out." It was kind of embarrassing, actually. But of course I'd be damned the day I admitted it.

Her face had miraculously fallen with a speed such as I'd never encountered before. "It's my entire fault." I was about to ask her what she meant, but she continued, "I'm so sorry." She looked like she was about to cry again. "It was that booster that I added to the potion. It caused more damage than it helped."

"What? What happened?" I was curious.

"I wasn't supposed to mess with the potion, so when I tried to boost it, it ended up backfiring. None of the methods that Mme. Pomfrey knows can cure whatever it's done to your insides. We have to find some sort of old magical remedy." At this point, she rested her head on my arm, which was exposed, because my top half was bare, except for some bandages, which looked a bit more professional than her own. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"It's okay," I assured her lightly. "So, what did Mme. Pomfrey say?" I realized that I was a bit thirsty again. "And, can I have some water?"

She gave me some, "Um, Mme. Pomfrey…well, she was kind of busy tending to you to ask any questions." She looked away and sighed. "As yet. She had to wait until you were awake to heal those gashes on your chest."

I found myself wondering how she had come to be by my bedside and how Pomfrey had reacted to it, so I asked her.

"I've been visiting you for three days now -" Three days! How the hell did I manage to be out for that long? "And Pomfrey, she didn't ask any questions…thought she looked shocked that I'd come to see you everyday." She broke off and giggled.

I smiled. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her do that. Felt like ages though. I reached out and brushed her face with the back of my fingertips, tracing her lips with my thumb. I was kissing her mildly…well, that is until….

"Ehem! Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Really! I would have expected better. You both should know that Mr. Malfoy is in no condition for that kind of _activity_."

Both of us jerked away amazed that we didn't hear her come in. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked us. The bloody woman was making it seem as if she were on top of me! Hermione stood up, flustered.

"I-I was- was just about to inform you that Drac-Malfoy had woken up."

"Well, right job you were doing of it, weren't you?" Pomfrey bustled in.

I laughed, as Hermione turned red, but stopped immediately, because it hurt. Her glare quickly turned into a look of concern, as both she and Mme. Pomfrey rushed over to me.

"Hmph!" She stood up, having examined my bandages. "I wonder why it didn't hurt when you two were busying yourselves just now."

This woman will never cease to annoy me! "I wonder why you haven't been sacked as yet," I replied acidly, thought gritted teeth. Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped me on the shoulder, as Pomfrey glared pensively at me.

With a curt line thrown over her shoulder, she informed us that she was preparing to heal me and was going to get the potion. "How come she didn't seem surprised at finding us kissing?"

"She was," Hermione mumbled back. "Didn't you see how fidgety and flustered she was? She just concealed it well."

I groaned dramatically, "Another one of the _mysteries_ of Poppy Pomfrey." At this, Hermione giggled loudly, but Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office. "Miss Granger, you must know that there are other patients here other than Mr. Malfoy." This of course, immediately silenced her. I smirked at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why are you smiling? If I have any clue of the potion Pomfrey is going to use, well, let's just say…You'd better brace yourself."

The smile on my face faltered for a moment. "I'm sure I can handle it," I replied smoothly; even though, I knew that if it was worse than Hermione's potion…well, let's not mention that.

«§§§§»

Well, that was painful. I could have sworn that getting those wounds were less painful than curing them. First of all, Pomfrey gave me this _nasty_ tasting liquid to _drink_. It was supposed to numb the healing process, but since I spat it over the side of the bed, it didn't work. Later I began to wish that I had swallowed it, because the agony was immense. She healed me with her wand, and as the wounds closed up I remember thinking, **_There's no escape to the pain, is there?_** It seemed to me that every corner that I turned pieces of me was being ripped out. And I mean that literally as well as figuratively.

But here and now, Hermione and I were reading these thick and ancient texts. She was looking for something that could help me find out what was wrong with my insides, and how to fix it. We split the time between looking for this cure and examining the texts that we had borrowed from the library. This proved that the bed rest had not been a total waste, because Hermione and I had discovered some vital information that drew us closer to our prize.

I was having a little trouble focusing at present, as Hermione's hair kept brushing at my face. It also could have been the close proximity in which she was sitting to me. **_If she hadn't stolen away here between classes, I don't know what I'd have done._**

'**Es gab keine, zum sie, in dieser Zeit des gefährlichen Unfalles zu speichern. Es gab n Hoffnung für das Unschuldig.'**

My eyes scanned over the texts, but I wasn't really reading. Focus, however, was important, since the script was in another language and I had to translate in my mind. Hermione moved her elbow.

'**Während der alten Zeiten war die getragene alte Magie so, dort viel Tod im Land. Es gab keine Gesetze, zum der ' verbotenen ein und kein Auftrag zu erobern, um die Fußrollen von diesen zu bestrafen.'**

'…_for the olden times carried magic so old, there was much death in the land. There were no laws to conquer the 'Forbidden Ones' and no order to punish the casters of these….'_

I could smell the rose scented shampoo in her hair.

"This is so useless," Hermione complained, not looking up. "I can tell there's nothing in here just by looking at the table of contents." Then she started muttering them out one by one. I wasn't really paying attention to them, until one of them caught my attention.

"Wait! What's that?"

She looked at me puzzled. "The Amulet of Armageddon?" she offered the translated form.

I sat up. "That's it! Quickly, turn to the page."

She didn't argue, but enquired, as she turned to the page. "Draco, what's this all about? Is that _your_ amulet?" I didn't answer, but instead studied the page.

'**Eins der vielen alten Kunstprodukte des verdunkelten Alters ist das des ' Amulet von** **Armagedeon.**

I translated the text easily, and it flowed through my lips just as smoothly. "One of the many ancient artifacts of the darkened ages is that of the 'Amulet of Armagedeon.'" I grew excited as the name registered as something I'd come upon in my searches. At the time, I'd only spared it a vague thought, but now it actually meant something. There was a silence between the both of us.

"This is it," I said neutrally, hardly daring to believe that we had finally found something.

"…Are you sure? So this is really your amulet!"

Her face was overwhelmed with joy…the joy that I was feeling now.

I smiled and picked up the book and continued to read. I then turned to the next page. I coughed, as a cloud of dust billowed up into my face. The text was faded and difficult to read, but despite this, I called out the words, my excitement mounting as I pronounced each syllable.

"During the 1400s, the 'Amulet of Armagedeon' was the most sought after relic. The sight of the powerful amulet alone, raged war upon war, as everyone fought to possess it. Its controlling powers fallen into the wrong hands could have meant destruction. Especially if the person unlocked its true potential and powers. No one, however, could do this.

"The creator of this relic was the great ruler of times, King Armageddon, thus its name. Only he could use it, and as long as he had power over it, no one could obtain it. Then, unexpectedly, he disappeared. With no will, and no one for it to be left to, the Kingdom fell into ruins because of the numerous battles over the kingdom and the amulet. Its chief protector, Nicorbis Reansis fought to protect the amulet of his master, but he too was converted to greed, and wanted it for himself. In the year 1487, he was killed in an ambush. The ruthless battles might have continued until there was nothing left but, like its master, it disappeared in the same year as the massacre of its protector. At the loss of this important relic, everyone grieved but no one knew where it had gone…."

I trailed off at this point and looked at Hermione. "Well, we know for sure that the only way to do this is to go back in time. The question is, what kind of spell can we use to get us back to the 1400's?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I know one. What was the name of the book, now…?" She pondered. "Ah-hah! 'Olde Darke Wizardry' by Amrether Althel. It has a perfect put-together that will get us there, but unfortunately, it's the old witchcraft."

The name of the book seemed familiar. It then hit me that I'd seen it before. "I know it. But what were you doing in the restricted section of the library?"

She squirmed and blushed. "I could ask you the same question!" I laughed, appreciating the fact that she had trapped me.

«§§§§»

A week later, I was released from the hospital after we had found the cure. The potion had messed up a few of my organs but everything was right now. Or at least, that's what we hoped…

I was on my way to the Room of Requirements carrying some items from Snape's stocks. There was the tonsil of a singing Hippogriff, the tail feather of a frog and a sucker of the giant squid from the lake.

This was for the time reversal spell that Hermione and I were brewing. It was a mix of old and new magic and we'd been working on it for ages, even before I'd been out of the hospital. We had worked out our plan. We were going to go back to the year 1487, which was the year that the amulet had disappeared. All we had to do was to prevent Lucius from taking the amulet back to his time, and come back. We were only taking our wands and some of the potion that we were making, and when we drank the potion, we should be back the same time we left. If we came back at all….

I rounded the corned and was startled to bump into someone. I looked up, and scowled.

"Professor Dumbledore." I greeted sourly.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Now, may I ask where you might be off to at an hour such as this?"

I so badly wanted to tell him to sod off, but I decided against it. "Sorry, Professor, but I couldn't sleep. I thought a short walk would clear my mind." As I said this, I hid the bag behind my legs.

"Very well." He made to walk past me. "But remember, you and Miss Granger, _be careful_." He walked off, leaving me confused.

He might have just been warning us to be careful of Filch, or Peeves, or something, but it didn't sound like it. **_He knows._** But why didn't he stop us, or at least give me detention for being out as late as this. (Or rather, as early as this. It was about one in the morning.) And what was _he_ doing out at this time? This man seemed to irritate me more and more everyday.

I didn't let it bother me too much and I continued my short journey. Soon, I met my destination, the Room of Requirements. As I entered, I saw Hermione…and the cauldron she was stirring. I walked carefully around the diamond that we'd chalked on the floor and gave her a quick hug.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She swallowed and nodded. "This is it. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, do you have the stuff?"

I handed her the bag with the things.

She turned to the potion and added carefully the frog's tail feather, the sucker and the tonsil. Then she added in a couple of other ingredients. When she was finished, she referred to the book, and said "I should be ready in four minutes and 34 seconds." She sighed. "I hope this works."

"It had better. We spent days on this." I looked at the potion. "Let's get the other things ready." I took off the amulet, which Pomfrey had not seen, thanks to Hermione, who had stolen it away. I handed her the book I had also brought along. She took it and commented on how old it was.

This book was actually not for reading. It was supposed to be placed on one of the points of the diamond to provide a timeline reference for the spell, so that we would go back to somewhere around the timeline or, if we were lucky, the actual time. (The book was made around that time, and it was sitting in our manor, under preservation. It was lucky that I'd brought it along this year.) The amulet would direct the spell to the place that we wanted to be.

We placed the on the short opposite points of the diamond.

"It should be ready, in about…now," timed Hermione with her pocket watch. I turned off the burner and grabbed two goblets from the table. I filled them along with a measuring glass, which I handed to Hermione. She started accurately pouring the concoction along the chalked lines. I produced two phials, spelled to be enduring against almost anything and to protect the liquid in it. The potion was our only way home.

When I was finished, I pocketed one phial, and turned around. Hermione wasn't finished with her task. To save time, I filled another measuring glass and poured equal circles around all points of the diamond; where we'd be standing and around the objects that we had placed there.

"Did you tell Ron?" I asked unexpectedly.

She froze for a moment, and then answered, "I told Harry. At first, he tried to coax me out of it, but I wouldn't be swayed so in the end he just told me to be careful. He was really worried."

"I know you told Harry. He walked up to me and threatened me that if anything happened to you, he'd kill me." I laughed. He had, in fact, done this. But instead of being angry at him for threatening me, I respected him more. I saw that he really cared about Hermione as a friend. But, just because I respected him, it did not make our relationship any less cold, though.

Hermione looked shocked at my words. "What! Oh my God, I had no idea! What did you tell him?"

I laughed again. "That he wouldn't get the chance to kill me if I let something happen to you. I'd kill myself first….But that's not what I asked," my voice was serious again. "Did you tell Ron?"

"No. I wanted to, but I ended up hugging him and running off. He's still mad at Harry and me."

By this time we'd finished. I looked at my watch and said, "Okay. We only have a few seconds until the moon reaches the 3rd quartet of the sky. We need to hurry." We quickly got into place, I, standing on the longer point of the diamond, with Hermione directly opposite and a few feet away from me.

"Okay, do you have your wand?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh, wait," I called when she was about to drink. I threw her phial to her and she pocketed it. Both of us put the goblets to our lips and drank. I pulled mine away, at the same time as she.

The lines of the diamond slowly began to glow, as I watched in awe. Then, I don't know what made me do it, but I did.

"Hermione," I said urgently. "Can I ask you something?" She looked surprised, and was probably wondering what was so important that I'd have to ask at this time, but nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" She looked at me, confused.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? I mean, it's not as if you're in love with me. Or at least like me enough to risk your life for me. We haven't been together for that long…. So, why? I don't understand." I stared at her for a moment. Her face was neutral, but then she smiled. I felt myself moving forward, despite the fact that we weren't supposed to move at all. I was at the center of the diamond when I stopped. Suddenly, she rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"I did it because I care about you more than you'll ever know. I might even lo-" But she didn't get to finish.

Everything had gone dark. Suddenly flashes of light garnished the blackness. The feeling of Hermione in my arms faded away, as I felt myself being elevated off the ground. Tendrils upon tendrils of light filled up the spaces between the black, until there was only a blinding light. Then, an image exploded in the light. Different images flashed in a slideshow. There was one that looked like the Whomping Willow, except younger…then, there was one of a when Hogwarts had now been built…then there was a cathedral…a chapel….

All of these images flashed at immense speed, so fast that I could hardly make out what they were. I missed a few too.

All of a sudden, the images stopped, the light faded away, and I stopped spinning. Everything was still, until I felt myself fall. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

**Awww. Fluff.**

**I expect a lot f reviews for this. I worked really hard on it. I just discovered that I'm almost at the hundred mark for reviews, so I'll tell you what. If I get more than a hundred reviews, you'll get the next chapter ASAP. Deal? Cool. Now, REVIEW and tell me that I'm brilliant. Oh, and BTW, the couple people who put the 10 reasons why they like this fic, I had a lot of fun reading those(LOL). Oh, one more thing. The scripts that don't have translation, JUST IGNORE THEM.**

**N.K.K.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but my computer has to be the thing that was sent from HELL! It's killing me! Well, this chapter doesn't have much in it, but it introduces the place and new characters. Sorry, for those of you who don't like extra characters. I don't like them myself, but these couldn't be avoided. ENJOY. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Everything is MINE! All MINE!! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**See? You just can't _trust_ raving psychopaths these days. Sigh What IS the world coming too?**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I felt myself hit the ground. I didn't move for a few moments, but then slowly made my way up. I was extremely dizzy, so my eyes couldn't focus for a moment or two. The first thing I saw was Draco, who was also pulling himself up. I looked around and noticed that we were in a field with a stream running through it. Further examination showed that there were a couple of small, old-fashioned houses situated together, not so far that they wouldn't be considered neighbors, but not so close as to know each other very well.

Draco stood up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied. I looked around once again. "I think it worked." I looked at him, but he was examining my body.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked.

I looked down and found myself in the strangest clothing. I was wearing a dark cloak, underneath which was a flowing burgundy-colored dress that was extremely tight at the top, but billowed out at the bottom. I suddenly realized why I was feeling so strange. I couldn't breathe properly, because this attire suggested that I was also wearing a corset. I looked at Draco.

"Speak for your self," I laughed. He was wearing brown pants that were to tight to be modest, and a billowy white shirt that was covered with a brown leather vest. He looked down at himself, disgusted. Then he looked back up at me with a scowl. I laughed even harder.

"'S not funny," he muttered with a glare.

"I have to-to… disagree." I barely managed to get the words out.

But something stopped me from laughing.

"Ye couple, over there! What sort of strangers are ye?" A voice called. The source was a man, appearing from a small wood that I hadn't noticed before. He was dressed a little like Draco, with the same billowy shirt and tight pants. "And do ye speak English or the native French?"

Draco looked at me and replied. "Kind sire, we were traveling, when we met with rogues at the corner-turn. Our horses were pilfered. We came this far on foot." I was amazed at the almost accurate accent and language that he had used.

The man, who had looked a little suspicious before, lost his stoicism and now looked concerned. "Are ye well, then?"

"Yes," I replied, "We are okay now."

"Well," he eyed us, "What else did the rogues pilfer?"

Draco hesitated. "Everything. Our money, important papers, food, and our identification. But we taught the bastards a lesson before they fled."

The man roared with laughter and offered his hand to Draco, who took it heartily. "My name is Gareth."

"I am Draco Malfoy."

I took it my cue to introduce myself, when the man bowed. I curtsied, unsure that I'd done it properly, and said, "Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

"Come to my home and have a hot meal," he invited.

I stole a look at Draco and we had an unspoken agreement. "Thank you."

We followed the man through the small wood, cautious that he might have been leading us on. As it turns out, he wasn't, because there was a small house situated there. It wasn't as small or as crude as those we had seen earlier, but it was no castle. He led us to and through the door, calling to his wife that he had visitors.

The first thing I saw inside was a fireplace. It was big and took up a lot of room. Next to the fireplace was a wooden table with five chairs placed around it. The room was quite simple, but by no means a turn-off or anything. The door at the far end of the small room swung open to reveal a pretty woman around her late thirties to early forties; a little younger than the man.

"Visitors? Ah," her eyes fell on us. "Come in. Are ye staying for dinner?" Her husband laughed.

"Let me introduce them first, and then you can get their anecdotes. Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, this is my wife, Sarra."

Sarra smiled at us and greeted us with a curtsy each. We returned her respects to her.

"Please, call us by our Christian names," I smiled.

"Take off your cloak," she offered me. I complied by tugging at the strings. The cloak fell off my shoulders. I looked down. **_What the HELL! _**I squealed, immediately pulling the cloak back up again. I was utterly shocked to see the entire top of my chest exposed, save for the lower region of my breasts. Draco tuned around and looked questioningly at me, oblivious to why I'd screamed.

"Yes, dear. I know it is cold at around this time out," Sarra thankfully didn't realized why I had squealed; neither did she notice how red I was.

Not more than ten minutes later, we were seated around the table, merrily eating. Our meal consisted of potage, mutton, steak, and something other things I couldn't identify. The food was delicious.

"I beg pardon for asking but, are ye two joined in matrimony?" Sarra asked, looking curious. I blushed and knew immediately that I couldn't say that we were. It would have been too embarrassing. Draco and I had never had time to discuss our identities, though, and I knew that we couldn't say that we were friends, because we'd probably be hanged for traveling together out of the boundaries of marriage. Neither could we say that we were related, because we looked nothing like each other. Despite all of this, an alibi quickly came to mind.

"No. I am a lord's daughter, traveling. Draco is but my man-at-arms." As I said this, Draco looked at me approvingly. However, Gareth and Sarra both looked at us strangely.

"You treat your servant very nicely, Hermione." Sarra smiled approvingly.

"Well, M'lady and I have known each other since we were wee children." It was Draco who offered this, and thankfully, they asked no more questions.

By the end of the dinner, they had offered to take us in.

"Only God knows how long we shall be here for. It could be a day, a week…even more," Draco declined.

"But, 'tis true," I said to Draco, "We know not where we shall bed for the night."

Draco thought for a moment. "Very well. We accept your humble offer of lodgings."

"Good," smiled Gareth, "Mary would have it so that we happen to have two extra rooms. My elder son married, as I mentioned earlier, and my younger, went off to war."

After the meal, we were showed to our rooms for the night. Draco's room was just across from mine. As I walked into mine, I saw the bed, covered with thick quilts and dappers. There were a few windows, too, but they were dark, as it was already night. I wondered how I was going to sleep, because I knew that in this time people had slept naked, but since I'd never tried it, I was almost sure it would be uncomfortable.

I sighed, and started tugging at the tie at the back of the dress. That was as far as I got though, because I had no idea how to undo the rest. An entire five minutes later, I was frustrated. I had just flopped down on the bed when there came a knock at the door. Without waiting for ran answer, Draco walked in.

His eyes widened as he immediately noticed how low my neckline was. I blushed and he covered up his staring, by laughing.

"What's so funny," I asked, a little relieved to be speaking normally again.

"You look terrible." He laughed again. I glanced in the mirror above the dressing table, and saw that I indeed looked horrible. My hair was halfway out of the bun, and sticking out in all directions, and my face was flushed.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, sitting down next to me. I noticed that he was trying hard not to stare at my chest, and I blushed again.

I pouted. "I can't get the stupid dress off."

He let his eyes wander from my eyes, before bringing them back up again. He got a pinkish tinge in his face, which was probably as much as a blush I was going to get out of him. I smiled.

Then, bringing myself back to our current situation, I leaned my head against his shoulder and asked, "What do you think of Gareth and Sarra?"

"Well, they're simple plebeians, but I think they are harmless. I actually like them."

I nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do now?"

He sighed and replied, "Well, firstly, we have to find out where the castle is."

"That should be fairly easy, but how do we get there? I mean, we need to have some business to be able to go there. It's not as if it's open to tourists." I snorted.

"Well, we could go on the pretense of reporting the thievery," he suggested.

"But we don't have any proof," I protested.

I thought he was about to say something else, but he turned his head and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I broke the kiss short, though, by pulling away.

"No. We can't," I protested. "If Gareth and Sarra see us, our cover will be blown."

"Well," Draco stated, "There's an easy way to take care of that." He got up and walked to the door, pushing it closed and latching it at the same time. He then walked back to me and pulled me to him, again capturing my lips. This was a much too simple way to slight our chances of being caught, but I couldn't complain at the moment.

While he kissed me, he played with my hair. I sighed against his lips and pulled his face even more firm on mine. Suddenly there came a swift knock on the door. I heard Sarra's muffled voice asking for permission to come in. Draco's eyes widened with panic, as he pulled away. Under my breath, I said to him, "Quick, disapperate!" To Sarra, I said, "One minute."

Draco disapperated with a loud 'pop!' I walked over to the door and unlatched it.

"Is everything well? I heard a noise."

I smiled. "Oh, of course everything is well. I was just making to undress." Sarra laughed at me.

"Well, it didn't seem as you were terribly successful. Here let me help you." She walked in and shut the door. She instructed me to turn around while she undid the ties. Then she unbuttoned the back of the dress. Then…she pulled the entire dress down! I stood there in shock, unable to move at all. Here I was, half naked, in front of a woman who I'd met _hours_ ago! I mean, all I had on was my under dress and corset, but that was it!

She had noticed that I'd gone rigid. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Ummm, it's just really cold – I mean…there's a chill."

"Ah," was her reply, but she didn't look at all convinced.

"Um, you can stop there, I shall be able to manage," I said, as she started undoing the corset.

"Well, at least let me come your hair," she offered, "You look like Anglo-Saxons just made war on your head."

I laughed, and agreed. I sat by the small dressing table while she loosened the thick locks from their messy bun. She then started slowly and gently running a brush through it.

"You have such lovely hair."

I laughed, surprised. "Well, I've never heard that one before. But thank you."

I decided to make use of this situation. "Please, forgive my ignorance, but, what is the name of this kingdom?"

She looked at me in the mirror and then smiled. "This is the mighty kingdom of Mriswith."

"Mriswith," I mused. I continued my façade of ignorance, "Is that the name of your ruler?"

"No," she replied. "Our ruler disappeared some years ago. Our kingdom is now under the rule of the Imperial Order." As she said this, a sardonic look came over her face. I wanted to inquire about the Imperial Order and what it was, but something told me that the woman was not about to answer.

"So," I changed the subject. "Why is it called Mriswith, then?"

"Well, that isn't the official name anymore. Years ago, it was named Kingdom of Mriswith, but when King Armagedeon took over rule, it was named after him. Now that the Order has taken over, the residents of the Kingdom have reverted to the old name. Well, at least, only those who are against the Imperial Order."

"Why was it named Mriswith?"

"Well, it was said that, in ancient times, there were creatures called Mriswi inhabiting the forests of this Kingdom. It is just an old folktale though. No one alive right now is really sure of how the name came about, and no one really believes in this tomfoolery of mythical creatures that are half human, half reptile."

"Do _you_ believe in the Mriswi?"

She smiled cynically, but didn't answer my question. "There, I'm done." I looked at myself in the mirror, and thanked her.

After I'd walked her to the door, I turned around, and found myself face to face with…Draco. I would have screamed had he not covered my mouth with his fingers.

"Shhhhh."

"Mmmph – Why are you in here?" I asked, as he uncovered my mouth.

He grinned wickedly, "I wanted to see you undress."

I gasped, and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay," he protested, "I was so preoccupied with trying not to be seen, that I didn't think about where I wanted to apparate. I ended up underneath your bed."

I grinned at him, "Okay, but I think it's time that you went to bed."

"Where?"

This question confused me. "What do you mean 'where?' You _do_ have a room you know."

"Yes, but I could just stay here with you," His evil grin appeared again.

I blushed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" His smile grew wider.

"Well, see – back in this time people didn't… wear much to sleep…well, they didn't wear _anything_ to sleep." I expected him to look surprised, or maybe even embarrassed, but I did not expect _this_….

"…So?"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened at his indifference.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "Oh, come on, Love! You really got chained there."

I smiled, relieved.

"But, seriously, can I?"

I hit him on the shoulder again, and he surrendered.

"So, I guess you heard the conversation we had. What do you think the Imperial order is?"

"I'll be damned if I know," He replied, "But they have to be really bad, to turn that lady's mood sour so quickly."

"Yes, I noticed it, too. Why doesn't she like the Order?" The last question was directed more at myself than Draco.

"I don't know, but one thing's clear. We definitely have to visit the castle tomorrow."

**Author's Note: **

**Yea, yeah. I know my ole English sucks. You don't have to tell me, that I have a terrible vocabulary. REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **

**You know, I have the perfect drawing of Draco's amulet. It would be really cool if I could somehow get it up for you to see it, but I don't have a scanner, and even if I did, I'm a bit if an amateur at computers, so I would have no idea where to post it up. LOL.**

**I hope you guys don't mind, but I completely kicked the old English at the end of the chapter. T.T **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they were muchly appreciated. You people are giving me a big head! Please continue to shower me with your praises. It's good for me, but bad for my ego! **

**This-recurring-dream: Ha! Yeah, you figured me out. I wondered if anyone would! Well, I stole the name 'Sarra' from Wild Magic book 1 but I can't remember reading of a 'Gareth.' I absolutely LOVE Tamora Pierce's writing!**

**Lorel ice bear Um, yeah I know this is supposed to be rated K, but I honestly didn't think that the remark from Draco to Hermione about the undressing thing (It _is_ that, right?) was that bad. But I'll try to tone it down a bit. Oh and, thanks for such a long review!!!**

**Markitdownb4itsstruk: You made me :D**

**Disclaimer: Dun, dun, dun… Here comes the creator of Harry Potter down the red carpet. Whoops, and I was expecting to see myself! But no, it's just J.K. Rowling. Huh. Don't you wish it were me!**

Draco's P.O.V.:

The first thing that came to mind when I woke up the next morning was, Hermione. I chuckled to myself when I thought of her protests at my persistence to share a bed with her last night.

**_Poor girl. The thought of sleeping naked has probably never even crossed her mind until now._**

When my mind flickered to the image of hoe attractive she looked in that dress, I immediately felt myself getting aroused.

**_Cold water, just think of cold water…_**

I rolled out of the warm bed and pressed my feet into the ice cold concrete floor. I, unlike perhaps Hermione, had no trouble at all sleeping bare, and as I pulled on my clothes now, I remembered all the time s I'd comfortably done it.

As I was lacing up the ruffled smock that was my shirt, someone knocked at the door. I admitted them by speech. Hermione immediately strolled in, fully dressed. She slid her arms around my neck and held me in a tight embrace. I felt her breath on my neck, as she mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

She pulled her face away and looked up at me sadly. "I'm homesick."

"Don't worry, love," I brushed my lips to her forehead. "We'll be back at home soon enough."

She put her face back into the crook of my neck and said, legibly, this time, "I miss Harry, and Ron…and my bed…and our common room…and my homework…"

I laughed. "To tell the truth…I kind of miss fighting with you…" I braced myself for her reaction. To my surprise, her eyes lit up. "Me too. But I'm glad you stopped bothering me about being a mudblood."

"You are not a mudblood," I hissed angrily. This brought back unpleasant memories that I would have preferred to forget. "You were _never_ a mudblood. Don't ever say that."

She seemed surprised at my intensity. "O-okay. But honestly, it stopped bothering me since third year."

"I'm glad. But I called you that for six years. I hope you know that if I could say sorry for every single time I called you mudblood, or teased you, I would."

"I know you would, but I don't want you to. All that we've been through, and the fact that we hated each other…Doesn't that make our relationship all the more stronger? Doesn't it show that love goes against all reasons? I don't like all those bad memories, Draco, but I'd never, _never_ wish them away."

«§§§§»

We sat around the table eating saveloy and drinking fresh goat's milk. The sausages were fine, but the milk was _disgusting_! I could tell Hermione hated it too, because of the expression on her face every time she brought the cup to her lips. Despite its utter repulsiveness, we managed to choke it down out of politeness.

"And what will ye two be doing today?" Gareth asked after wiping his mouth.

"Oh, well," Hermione replied casually, "we were thinking of going down to the castle to report the thievery of our possessions."

"Very well, then. I have to go to work."

"And I," Sarra cut in, "have to go to the marketplace."

They both stood up and began clearing the table.

"There be a small stable at the back of our house. You are welcome to our horses if you need them."

"Thank you," I acknowledged the offer.

After they had both left, Hermione said to me, no doubt without thinking, "I feel as though I haven't had a bath in ages." She immediately colored. I pretended not to notice anything, however, as I replied, "How do they take baths?"

"They don't," was her simple answer.

"Oh. So this is the era where bathing is considered bad form?" It was more a statement than a question. "Well, there's always the creek outside," I shrugged.

"You're not serious, are you?" she stared at me.

"Dead."

«§§§§»

The water was freezing against my warm skin. Hermione, who had decided to stay outside, didn't know what she was missing. She was lying on her stomach, fiddling with the wild flowers that grew in the field, and watching me splash about. Even after she had peeled off the heavy cloak, she was still sweating like a horse. As I watched the beads of perspiration roll down her face and down her neck and chest, I decided that, one way or another, I was getting her into the water.

"This water is so _cool_," I moaned teasingly for my first try. "Wish I had someone to share it with…"

"Yeah. Too bad," she said pensively. She rolled over on her back and stared up at the sky. In her hand, she fondled a white petaled flower. She started plucking at the petals. I stared at her, entranced as she absentmindedly brushed the flower over her closed eyelids and down her cheek to her nose. After inhaling lightly, she brought the white petals to her jaw line, lingering only a moment then down her neck and further down to stroke her shoulder.

I swallowed painfully and forced myself to look away. **_Cold water, cold water, cold water…Damn it! I'm in a _river_ of cold water!_**

I had to do something to stop her before I went mad.

So, I did the first thing that came to mind. Cupping my hands together under the water, I brought them up rapidly, and with them came a spray of water that rained over Hermione. She sat up in rage and turned around. She folded her arms and threw the flower at my head. I ducked and watched it sail over my head and float away with the current. Then, I turned back to her angry face, which was a relieving change from that dreamy look that she had immersed me with before.

Despite her glare I waded forward. The bank was much higher that the level of the water, which allowed me easy access to her without having to actually get out. I took advantage of this and grabbed her foot, dragging her closer to me.

"Hey!" She tugged at her dress, pulling it back down from where it had rode up. I slipped off her leather soft-boot and started tickling the underside of her foot. She giggled and tried kicking my hand away.

I don't know what made me do it, but suddenly I brought my lips down to the inside of her foot, just below her protruding anklebone. I heard her gasp, of surprise or pleasure, I was unsure. I could hear her breathing quicken. I pressed my lips hard on the tender spot again.

"Okay, okay," she gave up, breathless. "You win. I'll come in." She leaned closer, "But only on one condition."

I waited to hear her condition, and by the glitter in her eye, I knew that she would totally turn around my original intentions of her.

"You have to get out and stand watch."

"No fair," I pouted, but subjected myself to her wishes all the same. Soon I was, as I had promised, standing watch (and letting the sun dry me) while she undressed.

"This is ridiculous!" she growled in exasperation.

"What is it?" I called, still looking the other way.

"Come over here and help me," she commanded. I went over to her and discovered that it was the dress that had her so bothered. I stood behind her, undoing all the little paraphernalia and complexities that made an 18th century dress. Hey, I would have even helped her with the corset, if she'd let me!

"Don't forget," she called to my retreating back, "No peeking."

"You take all the fun out of everything," I grumbled over my shoulder. But like the gentleman I was (Yeah, right!), I kept my eyes away from her.

Her indication to me that she had gotten out was to call, "I'm wet and I have nothing to dry off with."

"Why don't you use the cloak?" I suggested.

"I'd rather not," was the reply.

"Well, what are you going to do? Lie on the grass and wait till you get dry?" I called sarcastically.

"…Good idea!" I didn't actually think she would do it until I heard the tell-tale crunch of the grass beneath her weight.

"Great. I have to stand watch here while you relax naked on the grass, and I don't even have the privilege of staring?" I yelled playfully.

"Oh, this grass is _so_ soft," she mocked my earlier words, "I do so wish I had someone to share it with. Torturous, isn't it? Well, these are the consequences of getting me in the water." Five minutes later, she got off the grass and started to re-dress. I waited expectantly for it to come…

"Draaaaaco!" she wailed.

"Coming, Love," I taunted, and walked over to her. "You're lucky, because after what you just did, I should make you put that demonic dress on by your self." But, I helped her put on the over-dress, and the piece-of-clothing-that-went-over-the-over–dress-that-I-didn't-know-the-name-of, and then the actual dress. Whew!

«§§§§»

True to his word, Gareth had told us about the manger at the back of the house. We had borrowed a couple of horses for our journey. My taupe stallion was trotting along uncomfortably. I guess it had to be that my pants were still damp from bathing with them, and it was bothering the horse. Hermione, thankfully, knew how to ride also, and her black mare was sauntering happily next to mine.

We got directions to the castle from the commoners standing by the track. As we soon found out, the countryside was beautiful. There wasn't a field that we passed, that wasn't filled with joyful children. Trees were laden with fruit and flowers. Even the busy places had a quaint feel to them. I soon found that I was quite at home here. We got to the castle with no trouble at all, since we had directions, but it was also the biggest structure in Mriswith, and stood in the direct center of it.

The drawbridge was desolate, and a couple lone knights stood guard. They stopped us, as we tried to cross.

"State your business here." The first called in a rough voice.

"We need to see the head of the Imperial Order. Official business." I called.

"How do we know that you'll not be trying to pull the wool over our eyes," the second gave evidence that he wasn't native to the country, but he was probably, from his accent and bad English, Scottish, or Irish.

"You don't."

The first, disregarding the earlier words of the second, asked for my rank and number. I wracked my brain, trying to remember a name of some famous person of this time. Suddenly, Hermione cut in.

"Please, pardon our manners for not introducing ourselves. We are Lord and Lady Ruben Cydrik of the Kingdom of Chandalen. We are here to discuss the possible annexation of the kingdoms with the Order," she would have cut and impressive figure if not for…

"Ha! A girl on a horse, dressed in rags, a queen! Codswallop!" the first guard sneered.

For a moment, the second knight believed us, I was sure. But then his eyes too, flickered down to our commonplace clothing. "Oh, your highness, what doth thou command his humble servant?" He mocked.

With a sinister look, I planted both feet on the ground in front of both guards. "_You_ mock _us_?" I laughed. "When your commander hears about this, he will have your heads! He himself invited us here, but asked us to appear as inconspicuous as possible. No one is supposed to know about the proposition of allegiance, until it is approved. Now that you know such information, it can lead to not only the loss of your jobs. If you are lucky, they'll only banish you. If not…Well, _goodbye_ gentlemen."

Immediately, their expressions changed, and I knew that they believed us. "My utmost apologies sire. Please forgive my insolence," muttered the first guard, with a bow. The other offered no words, but just looked scared. I shot him a sour smile as we passed the drawbridge.

Soon, the castle appeared in sight, looming overhead. We snuck in, trying hard not to be seen, but we knew that sooner or later, we would be discovered because there were so many maids running around. Thankfully, despite our fears, we entered the higher levels of the castle unnoticed.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Hermione, "This castle is so huge, and we have no idea where the amulet might be kept."

I was at a loss at what to do. "Well, where do you think they might keep something like that? I think our best bet would be the highest floor of the castle.

After I said this, Hermione looked hopeless. "Even if we _do_ get past the floors without being seen, which I doubt is possible; the top floor will be crawling with guards! We'll never even make it out of the castle!"

"Look, we'll find a way, don't worry."

We wandered about the floor, looking for a way to advance to a higher floor. Hermione was amazed at the extravagant tapestries and ornaments situated in various places in the halls. Soon, I got tired of her constant 'oohing' and 'aahing.'

"Hermione, would you please, stop! You are giving me a headache!" I finally blurted out.

Hermione shot me an indignant glare, "Well, please forgive me, O great one, for causing you pain." After this she looked away and said nothing else. But then she started exaggerating her earlier actions.

"OOOH! Wow!" She ran over to a portrait of the castle.

"Oh, my! This is beautiful!!!" She stared 'wide-eyed' at a model of the kingdom. "Your headache gone as yet?" She asked acidly. I replied by glowering at her.

"No? Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

The next thing she saw was a simple statuette of a man who could have passed for Dumbledore. "Oh, pretty, isn't it?" But she didn't stop there. She picked it up and shoved it in my face, and that's when I lost it. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, not really to hurt her, but just for her to drop the statuette. She did. I wasn't thinking clearly, and, too late, I realized that…well, the statue had to fall _somewhere_! It went crashing to the floor. We expected it to shatter into a million pieces, but instead it just lay there fully whole. Hermione picked it up and inspected it. She showed me that the arm had moved up a couple inches. Unexpectedly, a low rumbling noise erupted. Both of us turned slowly to the wall. She walked slowly to the magnificent black and gold tapestry that covered it, and drew it back in one swift motion. A dark passageway yawned open in front of us. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by footsteps.

Both of us froze, and her eyes widened, as she let the tapestry fall back into place. A man came into view, followed by another. The stopped in their tracks and stared at us, as we returned the looks.

"What are you doing here?" asked a burly man with curly black hair.

"Uh, we were looking for the head of the Imperial Order," blurted out Hermione.

"Well, we can assure you, you won't find anyone here," the same man said.

"We know. We got lost," I backed up Hermione's start.

"The second man turned his dark eyes from Hermione to me, and then to the statuette in our hands. "What are you doing with that?" He walked up to us and snatched it away. "This is exclusive property of…You are not supposed to be touching this."

"We beg pardon, but we did not know."

"I you want to see the Imperial Order, then come," the first man handed the statuette to the other and swiftly grabbed our arms and started dragging us in the opposite direction from which he had come. I shook his hand off roughly, but followed him anyway. I stole a peek behind me as we walked. The man who had remained behind set down the ornament, the arm of which, I was glad to see, had clicked back in place. He, as Hermione had done, drew back the tapestry. His face turned grim at the sight of the open passageway. He turned and walked briskly toward us, until he caught up. He and the man then shared a meaningful glance and a small nod, while Hermione shot me a scared look. She knew, as well as I, that they knew that we had seen the entrance to the keep of the amulet. I wondered whether they were guards or not, and where they were taking us.

The men brought us to a heavy brown door, after some monotonous walking. They knocked and entered. Inside, there was a long conference table with twenty or thirty men around it, all of whom eyes were on us. The men pushed us in and we stood awkwardly in front of everyone. The dark eyed one whispered something in the ear of the man who was obviously leading the discussion. He looked at us and nodded to the men. They left the room.

"State your business here."

"We have come to report an injustice done to us on the premises of this kingdom." I replied.

A settled look appeared on the man's mid-forties features. "Ah, may I ask who you are?"

"Lord and Lady Rybnik."

"Noble people," he acknowledged nonchalantly.

"May we at least take a seat?" The man complied by ringing a bell. Two ladies appeared from the doorway.

"Two chairs," was all he had to say. When we were seated comfortably, he asked, "About this injustice, then?"

"We were passing by the edge of this kingdom when a band of filthy rogues attacked us. They slaughtered our servants, our pages, and our horses. My wife and I barely escaped with our lives much less for our money, food, possessions and papers. It is obvious that these vagabonds came from your kingdom."

"And what would you like us to do? Do you have any proof of this?" the man asked in a bored tone.

"We want justice," I spluttered in a way that I imagined a pompous noble man would. "And if we don't get it, I'm afraid that the consequences will be severe. We are very important people in our Kingdom of Tossidin, and you would not like to have them as enemies."

"And how are we to find these 'rogues,' you call them? Do you have their descriptions? Their names? Where they live?" His tone was one of boredom.

"We'll leave that up to you," I rose to signal the end of the discussion. "We'll be back in two days, and we expect _results_," I said, my demeanor not leaving its business-like form.

"And what exactly is this Imperial Order of yours?" I turned back once more. "I for one don't think it can take the place of a good king."

This question had hit a nerve harder than I thought possible. The man at once lost his cool face. His jaw set, he stood up. "I will have you know that the Imperial Order is an organization pent upon the unity off the entire country. We are making allegiance with every single kingdom, for the better good and to serve the creator." The man sat down again, the rage leaving his eyes. Apparently he realized that he had lost the calm indifference that he had meant to keep. I shot him smirk, and he flared up (and cooled down) immediately.

"We will try to do as much as possible in two days. I think that will be all."

We stood and left the room. As soon as we were out of earshot, I apologized.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was acting way out of-"

"No, it was part my fault too. If I wasn't acting so immaturely-"

I cut her off, "We wouldn't have found the amulet!"

Her frown melted into a smile as the realization of what I'd just said sunk in. "Do you really think that it's the amulet?"

"I doubt it could be anything else."

«§§§§»

Reader's (and reviewer's!) P.O.V.:

The man sitting at the head of the table let his eyes follow the Lord and Lady out the door. He then rang the bell, and summoned for two knights. As they appeared in front of him, he issued his command.

"Follow them. They are imposters. Anything suspicious that happens, take them immediately, and hold them in the dungeons."

After the men left, he continued his meeting. "Are the representatives of each Kingdom of allegiance present? Chandalen…?" He waited for the acknowledging nod of each.

"Jedidiah…?"

"Here."

"Caswallon…?"

"Present."

"Tossidin." He caught the eye of the man that sat there, and they shared a smirk.

"Here."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, someone said something about the rating not being appropriate, so I wanted to let you guys know that I'm upping the rating to k+. I also want to apologize if any of you didn't like the rating. Hey, do you guys even LIKE the fluff? Cause, I'm not too big a fan of fluff, myself. Tell me if I should continue with it, but it will be there in the next chapter, because I already know what's happening in it. hint hint**

**One last thing: Does anyone know what kind of cameras there were in the 14th century…if there WERE any? If you do, please let me know in your updates.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I know, I know! BAD AUTHOR!!!**

**Well, at least I know I'm good at fluff, but I have to warn, this chapter is quite 'fluffy.' Well, the more app. Word would be 'steamy'…you take your pick. **

**Yeah, and for anyone who didn't get it, Tossidin and Caswallon, etc. are the names of the kingdoms. The people who are present, are just representatives for the Order in those kingdoms. (Kind of like the Old Representatives System) i.e.: Tossidin doesn't have a King, it is ruled by the Order, and so the dude knows that they're lying. **

**Xakinera: Oh, yeah, and I remember the name Gareth now. There was one in the 'Song of the Lioness' (my fave. too!) and he was there in 'Wild Magic,' Daine's quartet, as Duke Gareth.**

**  
**

**Markitdownb4itsstruck: The men's clothes are from the 18th century too, but I hadn't the heart to put poor Draco in those idiotic clothing that people wore back in the 14th. Well, as for Hermione's clothes…I didn't think it mattered too much what she wore; so it's wrong, oh well.**

**Lorel ice bear: No worries!**

**Disclaimer: Are you ready for one of my completely whacked disclaimers again? Sorry, I've got nothing this time…Suck salt.**

A gust of cool morning air blew a lock of my hair onto my face. Unfortunately, I couldn't move a muscle to relieve myself of it. Draco, standing next to me fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The skein of brown hair was just starting to get uncomfortable, when the little boy rushed up and removed it. I couldn't even thank him for fear of distorting the pleasant smile that was plastered on my face. All the market sounds, and the smells distracted me, but I struggled to prevent my curiosity get the better of me.

We had told Gareth and Sarra that we would be leaving soon, and Sarra had insisted on all four of going to the marketplace to get us supplies for our journey, the sweet lady. However, we protested, saying that we wouldn't need them, and we were making our next stop a day away, so we wouldn't need anything, and generally making up all sorts of stuff, but she persisted, and in the end, we gave in. We had already spent a lot of time here, exploring and buying supplies, food, and whatever else we would need if we were actually traveling.

Well, it turns out that while we were on our way to buy a chicken, we were stopped by a boy who begged us to pose for his first portrait as a professional painter. He even said that it wouldn't take too long to do it; half the amount of time that was normally required to make one. We protested, but they child begged so much we felt sorry for him. Gareth and Sarra also helped by insisting that we do it while they went ahead to buy the chicken.

"There," the little boy looked up with a smile. "Finished!" He turned it around for us to see. Draco stood there with his arm around my shoulder, both of us smiling. I could distinctly see the background of the busy sheds and people bustling around in the background. I could hardly believe that this amazing work of art could have been done by a mere ten, or perhaps eleven year old boy! And in such a short time too.

Draco smiled at it, "It's beautiful!"

"Yes. Mother will be so proud!" His smile faltered. "Though, I suppose, that since you took your time to assist me, it should be yours." He handed it over to Draco.

"What's your name?" He asked the black haired boy.

"Eustace," he made a face, "but I hate it. You can call me William."

Something about that name struck me. **_Eustace William…._** I struggled to remember where I'd heard it before, but my memory failed me. **_Oh well, it'll come to me later._**

"Well, William, you can keep it." I flashed Draco a brilliant smile, and so did the boy as he accepted the frame.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked excitedly. "Thank you kind sir," He turned to me, "Lady." He then thanked us again and ran off.

As we strolled along, looking for our accompaniment here, I commented to Draco, "That was such a sweet thing you did."

"Yeah, well, what would we have done with it anyway?"

At that moment, I spotted Sarra. She waved at us, and then alerted Gareth to our presence. The both of them came over.

"Are ye ready?" asked Gareth. All of us nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I just had the loveliest idea!" This came from Sarra. "Let's have a picnic!"

«§§§§»

The chirps of the long-billed curlews rang pleasantly in my ear from the tree that shaded us. Sarra and I were chatting on the picnic cloth that had been laid out. Munching on some hazel nuts, my eyes wandered over to Draco and Gareth, who were having a friendly competition of archery. I smiled, as Draco hit the makeshift bull's eye that was daubed on the bark of a tree. Gareth laughed and patted him on the back; felicitations for winning the game. He had a boyish grin on his face and was jumping around happily. It was apparent to me that he had won another game. Draco suddenly looked up and caught my eye. He shot me a sly grin, at having caught me staring. I blushed and smiled.

"You love him don't you?" I stopped staring at Draco to turn my head and gape at Sarra.

"W-what? Of course not…!" I tried to deny it, but Sarra stared at me with a small smile on her face. I held out until I felt my face color, then I gave up. "Maybe 'love' isn't the word, but I guess I do like him," I muttered, staring at a very interesting blade of grass.

"You shouldn't let small prejudices stop you from overtly declaring your love for him." The sentence threw me off completely, and I just stared at her, wide-eyed. **_How does she know…? _**

She must have taken my shock for something else, because she continued, "Your parents are no doubt from a lineage of nobility, and his are just mere pheasants, but if you two care about each other as much as I think you do, it shouldn't matter what they think." I openly sighed in relief. "True love should always go down with a fight." I broke eye contact with her, and looked over to Draco again.

"Sarra, why…" I had wanted to ask Sarra why she resented the Imperial Order so much, but I decided that the question was too blunt, and lacked tact. "Why were you so surprised when you heard the Order had decided to replace our horses?" This was what we had told them when they inquired about our visit to the castle. Sarra had been shocked to know that the Order had actually considered us, and even though it was a simple lie that we had made up, I was curious as to why.

"The Order, Hermione, is a terrible organization, made up of people who want nothing more than destruction."

"What are you talking about? From what they told us, it seems to me that they are working for a good cause."

"A good cause?" She looked at me disbelievingly. "What did they tell you?"

"Well," I hesitated, "They said that they were fighting for the unity of all the kingdoms of the country. That seems innocent enough."

Her face was grim. "The scoundrels aren't fighting to make peace. They just want all the kingdoms under the allegiance of the Imperial Order. And to do this, they're declaring war over all the lands that don't immediately accept the ruling."

I gasped. "Go on…"

"Well, so far, they've conquered all the lands with whom they've made war. They are driven by greed, because, no matter how much humans have, it's never enough to satisfy them. Humanity doesn't understand that while it thinks it's growing and developing itself, it is really only destroying our homes, our planet, and our lives." I was aghast. I couldn't believe how these people flaunted about their 'good intentions' while openly doing just the opposite of making peace. Nor could I agree more on her harangue of humanity's biggest flaw.

But there was something that Sarra wasn't telling me. I could see it in her eyes that were avoiding my gaze. "Sarra…Sarra! What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

She persisted in denying it before finally giving in. "These people aren't only hypocrites, but they're cruel and heartless hypocrites. They don't only wage war on these kingdoms, they kill unnecessarily. They torture the women, and brutalize the children. All of this done after killing the men who fight in a war made unfair by the numbers…." She broke off with a small sob. I took her into my arms, offering comfort, even the smallest bit. "My family is from Learmein. After the war, all of them, the children and my sisters, along with my mother, were found dead; murdered. As for my cousin, uncle and my father, we didn't even find their bodies…"

I didn't know what to say. My feelings were mixed with sympathy for this poor woman, and rage. _Overwhelming_ rage.

After the one small sob, though, there were no more. The near fallen tears had dissipated, without being conceived. She looked at me, brushing her auburn hair out of her face, to reveal no signs of having even felt sad. She definitely was one of those people who could cry beautifully, it occurred to me.

"I'm sorry," She gave a watery smile. "I shouldn't have burdened you with my worries."

"No! It's fine. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me that." And I was.

She looked at me with no emotion on her face. "Hermione, I was honest with you. But, are you being completely honest with us?"

I remained silent, returning her gaze.

"Please, Hermione, think about it."

«§§§§»

We entered the house laughing and conversing. We had all jumped into the stream and played around, splashing each other, so our clothes were wet. Then after we had all sat and watched the sun set. It was one of the most beautiful ones I'd ever seen, and it was even more special because I had shared it wit Gareth, Sarra, and most of all Draco. A small smile graced my lips as I remembered Draco holding my hand, secreted by the skirt of my dress.

"Come," Spoke Gareth, "Let's dry off in front of the fire."

We all sat around the fireplace and let the fire warm us. Gareth and Sarra, who had avoided the water as much as they could, didn't have much to dry. Sarra, the least wet of us, was the first to dry the dampened edges of her dress. Gareth, next, had only gotten his pants wet. He was telling us an interesting story of when he was a young boy, how he had seen a lady being convicted a witch.

"It was because of me that she was being convicted," he said with a sad smile. "I had gotten lost in the woods, and a pack of wolves had cornered me. No more than ten, I was at the time, and I could do nothing to defend myself. Suddenly, this pale woman, thin as a rake, stepped out from behind a tree. Her jet black hair was sticking out in all directions, stringy and long. Her black eyes were wild, and as soon as they settled on me, I forgot the wolves, and stared at her, frozen with fear. She pulled this small piece of wood, round and hollow, from the black cloak she wore, and blew into it. The wolves started howling, and before I knew it, they had fled. The woman asked me if I was alright. Still a bit afraid, I told her that I was." He took a deep breath, and continued. "I thought everything would have been fine after that, but it turns out that a passer-by had seen the entire incident, and accused her of being a witch. I didn't know whether she was, or not, but I did know that she had saved my life, so I tried to tell everyone that she wasn't a witch, but it was the word of a child, against that of a grown man."

"Wow," breathed Draco.

I couldn't say anything, because of how guilty I was feeling. Here were these people, pouring their hearts out to us, as if they had known us all their lives. And yet were had been lying from the start. I knew it was only to protect us, but still, I couldn't help thinking that if we were honest with them, they would believe us.

Soon, Gareth and Sarra left us to go to bed, leaving Draco and I alone in front of the fire. I sat directly in front of it, holding the folds of my dress to the red hot flames, while him, being the one wearing pants, with no folds to dry, leaned against the legs of a chair. He watched me silently, until our eyes met, then he beckoned to me. I found myself sitting comfortably, with my back against his chest.

He was just playing with my hair, when suddenly he drew it aside and his warm forehead nuzzled my neck. His arms tightened around my waist, as he pressed a kiss on my shoulder. As he trailed his kisses up my neck, I responded by drawing my feet up, pressing my legs into my chest. One of his hands withdrew from my waist and went to my foot. If I was standing my knees would have surely buckled, as he pressed his thumb into my weak spot; the same place on my foot that he had kissed yesterday.

Expertly, he turned me around as his lips came crashing down on mine. We kissed for a moment, but I pulled away slightly.

"Draco," my voice was muffled by his lips.

"Mmmm?" he was preoccupied with raining kisses on my face.

"Draco…stop."

He pulled away. Seeing the look on my face he asked, "What's wrong, Love?"

I looked away for a moment. "I think…I think we should tell them!"

He stared at me, no doubt contemplating whether he had heard me right or not. "What? Have you lost your mind, Hermione? We can't tell them! The moment they tell everyone, our plans are ruined. And trust me, they won't waste any time in accusing us of practicing witchcraft!"

"Do you honestly believe that, Draco? Do you?" He said nothing. "Even if Sarra doesn't like it, Gareth will stand by us…" He tried to hide the fact that he knew I was right.

"How…why?"

"Because…today, Sarra told me the truth about the Imperial Order. We haven't the slightest idea what we're up against Draco." Then I told him the real reason, "And, look at how honest these people were with us. Sarra told me today what the Order had done to her family. She's from Learmein, and the Order declared war over the kingdom because it would join with them. They killed her male family in the war, and murdered her sisters, mother and the children of the family in cold blood.

"Gareth…Gareth told us about how they burnt an, most likely, innocent woman because of him. Did you look at Sarra while he was relating this incident to us?" he shook his head. "I did, and I could tell that this was the first time she was hearing this story."

I looked into his emotionless eyes. "It hurts…they, Sarra at least, know that we've never really been honest with them."

He swallowed, finally understanding how I felt. "I know, but…what if we're wrong…what if they're not who we make them out to be?"

"I have complete faith in them, Draco…I trust them."

«§§§§»

I opened my eyes…and let out a small scream. Draco, beneath me, jerked awake.

"What?" He looked around sleepily, until his eyes settled on what I was staring at.

"This isn't what it looks like." he said to Sarra and Gareth, who I'd been startled to see staring at me the moment I cracked open my eyes.

When I finally realized what he was talking about (we had fallen asleep in the same position we were in last night; me sitting between Draco's legs), I started protesting too. "No, really, it's just a mistake!"

Sarra just smiled. "If you say so!"

But she continued to smile.

Gareth, however, just looked at us suspiciously. "I hope you two don't always sleep like that."

"I assure you, we don't!" Draco pressed.

"Anyway," Sarra changed the subject, "Breakfast."

"Wait!" All of them stared at me. I looked down, "Um…Will we have time for breakfast?! I mean, we have to leave early," my cover up flowed more smoothly.

"Of course! I'm not letting you leave without eating!"

As she turned away, Draco shot me a look, as I sighed. He knew very well what I had been about to say, and I wished to God that I _had_ said it.

**_I suppose it doesn't matter anyway,_** I gave up with an inward sigh; **_we won't see them again after today._**

We sat down to a breakfast of delicious food, and no goat's milk (thank God!). The three conversed freely…but I said nothing.

"Hermione…"

I stared into my plate.

"Hermione!"

My head shot up, "…Uh, yes?"

Sarra looked at me with an awkward smile on her face, "Would you pass me an escalope of the chicken?"

I handed her the dish. Draco met my eyes as he gave me a warning look.

The rest of the breakfast passed without interruption. We were standing next to the horses they had lent us to go to the castle, hugging and passing words of farewell.

Sarra threw her arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you. Make sure to write."

I couldn't take it anymore. As they turned to leave us I cried out, "No!"

They turned and stared at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temple; a feeble attempt to ease the blood that was pounding in my head.

"We have something to tell you!" But it wasn't I who blurted this out. It was Draco…

"Let's go back in the house."

Fifteen minutes later, they were staring at us. We had poured out everything to them. Witchcraft…us being from the future…why we came back…the amulet…what we were about to do…

Suddenly, Sarra laughed, "I understand! They're just fooling!" She nudged Gareth in the ribs. "Right?"

"No…" Draco said. The smile faded from her lips.

"I don't believe you." She knew that we were hiding something, but she probably never even dreamed that it was something like this. I could tell that Gareth half believed us though. He just stood there, his green eyes fixed on us.

"We'll prove it," I pulled out my wand and said the simplest spell I knew. They believed us when they saw their wooden table being levitated above their shoulders.

They stood frozen, staring at the table, when it was on the ground again. Sarra looked up at us, frightened, and took a step back. I slipped my wand back into my waistband, as she opened her mouth to speak.

Suddenly, there came a great crash. Our heads shot around to look at the door, which hit the wall and fell to the floor. Six muscled men came rushing in. I didn't even have time to pull out my wand, as two of them grabbed me. Sarra screamed, earning herself a whack to the head, which knocked her out.

Gareth saw what they had done to his wife, and put up a pretty good fight, swinging and lashing out, but soon the men had him under control. They sent him reeling into the wall, and then he crashed to the ground.

Draco, who had knocked out one of the men, was now struggling with another. The man who had shoved Gareth into the wall, rushed over, and seized him, and together, both of them dragged him to the door. Suddenly, he stopped struggling and his head rolled forward. I saw one of them withdraw his fist from my boyfriend's stomach.

The two men, who held me, pulled me kicking and screaming, outside. I managed to elbow one of them hard enough to make him let go, but the other grabbed my both arms and twisted them behind my back, lifting me off the ground. He and the other managed to tie me up, and swing me over the back of a horse. Draco too, was tied and flung over a horse, even though he had been rendered unconscious. Two of the men jumped on the horses of Draco and I, and two others came dragging the last couple, who had been knocked unconscious by Draco and Gareth. They too, were flung over horses. All four men took off at a gallop, with the last two vacated horses being towed behind by their bridles.

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh! I KNOW! Isn't it SO much easier to read without the Old English? Easier to write too. Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors. Hope you liked it so make sure to REVIEW! Can't wait to start writing the next chapter, but I'm not sure when you'll get it because school starts back in a couple of days (yeah, where I live we get two week off for Easter). **

**Anyway, I was just wondering, you know, just for a laugh…What do you guys think the purpose of the painting has…well, if it has one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **

**FINALLY! Your 19****th**** chapter! Here's where all the action is…**

**REASONS WHY I DID NOT UPDATE:**

**I was feeling lazy**

**Writers Block**

**Boredom**

**Waiting for reviews **

**Feeling wicked**

**OK, NOW TAKE ALL OF THE ABOVE REASONS AND CANCEL THEM OUT…**

**My internet was out and I really wasn't pleased with the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mailman: A load of fan mail for a J.K. Rowling**

**Me: Oh, yeah. I'm J.K. Rowling, I'll accept it…NOT!!!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

The musty smell had long since stopped bothering me, as I sat staring at the wall. I had lost track of how long we had been trapped in this godforsaken dungeon.

A shifting noise came from the cell next to mine. I rushed over, thanking God that he had finally regained consciousness.

"Draco…Draco!" I whispered urgently. His form lay sprawled face down and unmoving on the cold stone floor. "Draco…please…" I was desperate, and teetering on the edge of hysterics. I was about to give up when, unexpectedly, his left hand drew up, closer to his body. He used the arm to elevate his torso. Slowly, but surely, in a couple minutes he was standing on his feet. I watched as he blinked and looked around, rubbing his forehead. His eyes fell on me, and as soon as it registered, he made his way over.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

I nodded, and slipped my hands around the bars of the cell. He stepped up, his fingers curling around mine. A tear coursed down my cheek when I saw, by the dim light provided by a single torch, what they had done to his face. The entire left side was black and blue, and a slash above his eye was bleeding red all over the right.

His hand unwound from mine, and he brushed away the lone tear with his fingertips. Then, he pressed his forehead against the metal. I tried feebly to make our foreheads touch, but the attempt was foolish, due to the close proximity of the stakes. Similarly in outcome, I pressed my body to them, trying to get as close to him as possible.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

God! I wanted so badly to take her into my arms and hold her. The silent tears that continued to trail down her face were but an omen of how helpless I was, barely being able to wipe them away. Despite the pain, I pushed my forehead harder against the coldness of the iron. Finding she was able to, she squeezed her tiny hand through the spaces and took my face in her palm. I closed my eyes and caressed her hand with mine. Turning my head, I planted a soft kiss on her now-bloodied fingers.

"Draco." I looked at her. "What's going to happen? What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure a way out of this. Don't worry." I looked down and quickly searched my self. "I don't suppose _you_ still have your wand?"

She shook her head. "They took away the potion too." She looked distraught.

"Well," I tried to lighten the air, "At least we're not in those manacles, chained to the wall." I probably sounded eons more cheerful than I really was.

She gave a dry smile…if you could call it a smile.

Suddenly, there was a bone rattling crash. Our heads shot toward the sound. The guards that had been asleep were jolted awake. All four of us stared at the pile of rubble and stone that used to be the door to the dungeons, as two forms rushed through. The guards sprang at them, but had their heads crushed together by the bigger form. The smaller of the intruders ran up to their crumpled bodies and searched them. The familiar tinkling of a ring of keys, sounded. The two people stepped into the range of the torch on the wall, and I heard Hermione gasp. I too, was, I must say, quite surprised.

"Gareth! Sarra! …What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rescuing you," replied Gareth, clearly enjoying our state of shock.

"No time to talk now," Sarra rushed forward and began trying key after key in the lock of Hermione's cell. "They were alerted of a security breech. More guards should be on their way, right now."

Footsteps were heard, and about three men jumped over the 'door.' Gareth rushed to work, quickly fighting them off, as more poured in. The ring of a sword was heard, as the men grew in numbers. He valiantly slashed and swung at them, cutting them down. The opposing side had just became almost too much to bear, when the click of the lock was heard. Hermione rushed out, and Sarra unlocked mine with the same key.

Gareth and I worked fervently, breaking our way through the crowd. All the guards were trying to get at us all at once, which gave us the upper hand. They kept getting in each other's way, and tripping, and a couple of them even started an argument. I snorted, and wondered who the hell had trained these buffoons. Whoever had hired them also, needed to have their head examined. Soon, our unsuccessful subduers were all lying on the floor. The ones that weren't out cold, the women assisted us in tying them up.

I sighed and straightened my back. I felt a pair of arms grab me, as Hermione flung herself at me at once and rained kisses all over my face. I laughed and gritted my teeth at the pain that had built up from since our abduction. It was almost too much to bear but I pushed it aside, and returned her hugs and passionate kisses.

«§§§§»

The only sound was that of the tapping of our heels on the floor. My hand was in Hermione's as we headed down the darkened corridor that was supposed to take us to where we were when we had discovered the castle's biggest secret. I knew that they would have heightened security, so I kept my other hand curled firmly around my wand.

My mind ran over the events that had previously taken place: Getting back our wands and our potion. We had to find the Isolation room (as it wad respectively known), where they kept the dangerous or unknown confiscations. We made it to there without any trouble, but we did run into a bit when we tried to get in. It was heavily guarded. It would have been so much easier to just apparate in, I know. But there was a problem…we had tried…and failed. _Somehow, we couldn't apparate in the castle!_ And neither of us could figure out why. I thought I had an idea, but I didn't mention this to Hermione. Eventually, we had found our way past the guards, involving a numerous amount of dark and dusty escape routs that were there for emergency attacks on the castle. God knows when last they had been used!

"So…" I remarked to Gareth, "What made you decide to help us?"

"We like you…" Gareth gave a sly smile.

I might have persisted, but at that moment I recognized the corner that we were about to proceed onto. Stopping everyone, I silently motioned to Gareth, who was closest; to check to see if anyone was there.

"Guards. A lot," he whispered. Well, it was expected. "Listen," he continued suddenly, "I'll distract them, while you two get in."

"Wait! How are you-" but he cut Hermione off.

"Don't worry, just do it," he turned to go. "One more thing," Sarra reminded him. He turned back ", if anything goes wrong, _get yourselves to our house and wait for us_! Don't bother about doing the heroics and coming back for us, we can handle ourselves. Do you understand me?"

I nodded solemnly, but I couldn't help wondering, _**do they **_**expect**_** something to go wrong?**_

But I had no time to wander on my thoughts. Gareth stepped out and began speaking rapidly in French with the guards. Sarra, when she stepped out midway the conversation, also spoke in French. They both looked alarmed at something, and I guessed it was just a ploy for distraction. They were beckoning for the guards to go and check something out. They, however, weren't falling for it. They shook their heads defiantly, and went back to their jobs. We had vowed to try and avoid fighting, because somehow, it would draw more attention to us, and make us easier to find. No doubt they were scouring the castle for us at this very moment. Despite this, Gareth had had enough. He unsheathed his sword and attacked. All of them ran at him and joined the fight. Sarra too, clashed swords with the men. I was surprised at the valor with which she fought, for she had surprised me when she rushed into the fight, as good as any man. It was only when Hermione tugged at my arm, did I then drag my eyes away from her. We snuck around the corner, and made our way to the little statuette. We made haste to rush in, because we knew that the noise of the secret cache opening would draw the guards this way. We were at a weak point here, as we followed a dark passageway, ridden with cobwebs. We had never been down this way and we were running blindly into somewhere unknown, from men who probably knew this passageway by heart. At least, they hadn't begun chasing yet, for whatever reason. This was what I assumed, for I heard no pounding echoes of footsteps behind us.

"Draco, how much longer do you think?" Hermione looked at me through the darkness, her voice masking the echoing drips of water in the background.

I didn't answer because something had caught my eye. A thread of light. We looked at each other, and cautiously made our way to the source. After a winding strip of cold stone, we came to a gaping entrance, bigger than the tunnel itself. The room itself was magnificently breath-taking. Everything was in a wash of yellow light, emanating from the torches that were placed on the walls of the rounded room. The walls themselves were a beauty if their own kind; there were moldings where they met the ceiling and stone ground, cracked elegantly in rows of blocks. The ceiling was shrouded in intricate carvings of interesting shapes and figures. One in particular caught my eye. An etching of two suns setting caved into each other, with a lizard-like creature slanted across both. As my eyes lowered from the carving, they fell upon the amulet. It stood on a golden pedestal, seemingly unprotected. I didn't have any time to scrutinize any further as the well dreaded footsteps approached….

We whipped out our wands, ready to defend ourselves. Men came rushing in, as we flung curses at them. Many of them were struck dumb, when they saw the magic, but some of the diehard ones, fought to the death…not literally, in this case.

Everything from the worst curse to the jelly legs curse was put in use in Hermione's case. She used the freezing charm, the surrender charm, the levitating charm, the bouncing curse…basically everything down to the bat bogey! We managed to keep them back, but time was running out for their numbers were becoming larger by the minute.

I promised myself to keep an eye on Hermione, but this was becoming increasingly difficult. I'd just knocked one man flat on his back, with about four others tripping over him, when I turned my head toward her. I saw, that she was making out very well, but just as I'd yanked my head back to utter another hinder spell, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a man whom she had knocked into a wall get up. He launched himself at her from the side, where she was open for attack. Without thinking, I turned my wand on him, and a blue shot of light hit him in midair. This split second cost me more than I could have ever imagined. Three men pounced at me, burying me under their weight. I fought to come back up, but the blind punches and feeble kicks from the other men in the scuffle were worth more than I could have given them credit for. It kept all of us subdued; tangled in a heap on the floor. I was able to get some leverage and angle my leg in a way as to hold them off me while I dragged myself out.

Hermione was magnificent! Seeing that she could not have handled everyone without me, she used one spell, and it was as if an invisible rope had come to our aid. All the men flew back and hit the walls, unable to move. Our feat was short lived, however, as more men came pouring in. Apparently, this time, there was a commander, shouting orders to the men. I felt a blinding pain on my forehead, and realized that something was thrown at me. I didn't know what it was, but it was sharp as hell. I was currently fighting with one eye, blinded by blood.

"You get it! I'll hold them!" I shouted. Hermione nodded, and ran up to the pedestal. I shouted every possible curse I knew, for desperation was slowly pushing at the boundaries of my consciousness. From the vilest to the darkest left my mouth. Men flew back against the wall, screaming, some sank to the floor, unconscious, some were frozen, some stupefied.

"Draco, it's not working!" Hermione called urgently. I looked back for a moment to see Hermione trying to get her hands on it, but every time her fingers came close, a barrier that was invisible at any other time, appeared. For this reason, the amulet wouldn't respond to her, or anyone else, save for the caster of the spell, I supposed. Something told me, however, that I could somehow get it.

I was really desperate now, and it seemed as though everything was caving in on us. I wracked my brain, trying to find one spell…_just one spell_…to aid us. Suddenly it came to mind. This curse, though, was from the deepest roots of dark magic, and I'd vowed never to use it. Choices unfortunately, were a luxury I could not afford.

"Fiato luxist, richatr mionsuthem…_seidermionthea_!" I flicked my wand in a decisive manner, and brought down my arm. I watched as a silvery mist appeared slowly, and the men went still.

"Surround th-" the commander, stopped in mid-command to stare at the apparition in front of him. I saw as they watched, entranced at the now-foggy substance, that would be their undoing. The first man to scream was the commander. It was ear-piercing, and Hermione, who had stopped too, to look at the strange actions of the men, covered her ears. Soon enough, all of the men were screaming. Of pain, of anguish, I did not know. Some of them had even begun to cry, abandoning their weapons, some writhed on the floor in agony. I painfully dragged my eyes away from the sight, and turned back to the task at hand. The spell, I knew, wouldn't last long.

I climbed up the couple steps to the stage on which rested the pedestal, grabbing Hermione as I passed her, and dragging her with me, forcing her to stop staring at the men. I stepped up in front of the pedestal and raised my hand. As my fingertips touched the barrier, it appeared. I disregarded the slightly painful twinge that ran up my arms, and held the cool gold link of my treasure. On pulling it out, I heard Hermione breathe a sigh of relief, and throw her arms around me. I moved the amulet to my pocket, but suddenly, it was ripped from my grasp, back to its original resting place. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do _now_?"

Suddenly, I knew what to do. The same thing that had alerted me that I was the one to lift the amulet from its haven, was telling me what to do. I didn't like what it was saying at all, but it was our only hope.

I lifted my hands for another try, and everything flowed as last attempt. As I drew it out of the shield though, I did not try to put it into my pocket. I slipped it around my neck…

"NO!" cried Hermione, "What are you doing?"

She knew, as well as I, that I would not be able to remove it afterward. We waited breathlessly, to see if the amulet would once again be ripped from my neck, but it stayed in place.

"They're coming out of it!" I looked over to realize that Hermione was right; some of them were already starting to rise from the floor. They were still dazed, but in a moment, they would be ready to fight once again.

"Look," I said to Hermione, "We have the original amulet, so whether we destroy it here or in the future, it wouldn't matter. Once we get it back."

She nodded, and pulled out her phial. She looked from me, to hers, to my phial in my hand and said, "This is it." She breathed deeply.

I uncorked the top reluctantly, remembering the time we had spent here. Most of all though, I would miss Gareth and Sarra. When this first started, I didn't expect to gain friends at all, far less for such friends as these. As I had suspected, they were making leaving all the more difficult.

I felt I needed to thank them, though, for all they had done. "Thank you, Gareth and Sarra." I looked up at the ceiling.

"We'll never forget you," Hermione added. She put the rim to her lips at the same time as I, and we both drank. Since the effect was supposed to be immediate, as soon as I swallowed, I looked up at her, into her eyes.

"We did it." I began to feel the effects. Everything went black, and the pictures appeared in my rotating world. Flash; the willow, flash; the cathedral, flash; the chapel…

I hit the floor, hard, and opened my eyes. I took in the first thing I saw slowly, in shock and horror.

Two suns, with a lizard slanting diagonally across both…

**Author's Note: **

**Tell me if the action-y parts were satisfactory. I don't like how they came out at all. I think I'm awful at these things. Fell free to say if you think so too. DON'T, I REPEAT DON'T TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD. Although I doubt it was…the action-parts. UGH. I'll shut up now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **

**Oh, yeah. Stupid internet…stupid exams… We all know the feeling, no? I'm so sorry about this. So…without any further adieu, your 20th chapter.**

**Well, actually, I just want to warn you that this chapter is rated for…a big surprise. Trust me. This is my apology to you all. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I'm J.K. Rowling, who's so pathetic that she has to post up fanfiction for her books. Yea, right…**

**Xakinera & Lorel: Well, I'm actually quite glad to know that I don't stink at action. THANKS!!!**

**Babiiee-Z: Oh, trust me…I'v had family issues with fanfic too. Especially the funny ones. Strange episodes (like me bursting into mad fits of laughter at the computer screen) have my entire family thinking I belong in the loony bin. LOL. So I'm really happy you like my story so much. I mean, after reading your review I just KNEW I had to update for your sake and for my other readers.**

**This-recurring-dream****: I have to say I'm **_**quite**_** curious as to what your guesses were. I'd like to hear them.**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I scrambled up, and looked around in horror. The pedestal….the men…nothing had changed! _**What the hell?**_

On the floor next to me Draco got up, looking dazed, shocked and furious at the same time. "What in Myrrdin's name happened?"

"I don't know," He was enraged, but I was too distraught to be anything but just that. I thought and thought, but no plan was coming to mind. I felt completely hopeless and helpless.

"Apparate," he muttered.

"What? Draco, you know we can't apparate!" An especially pitiful moan from a knight who was strewn on the floor along with all of his colleagues reminded me of our tight situation pertaining to time.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me toward him. I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly clamped it shut, at the urgency on his face. He tugged the front of the link of the amulet up from his neck and slipped it over my head.

"On the count of three!" I readied myself mentally. "One…two…_three_!" I felt the tugging at my navel and the unusual lightness of my stomach. Everything faded away; the moaning, the crying…even Draco. I didn't realize that I'd closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I was standing exactly where I wanted to be. At Gareth and Sarra's house.

"We made it," Draco pulled me into his strong arms and held me closely, out of mere relief. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, a thin line of blood streaking his pale lips when he pulled away.

"The potion didn't work…" As my voice slowed to a whisper, it suddenly dawned on me the grim situation we were in. The potion didn't work, we couldn't get back home, we hadn't destroyed the amulet as yet, we'd left Gareth and Sarra to fend for themselves, and we were wanted by the Imperial Order. I gasped, "Draco…!" Shock took over and I collapsed into one of the nearby chairs.

"I…Don't know what to do…" He kneeled down besides the couch, exhausted. "I think we should have stayed back to help Sarra and Gareth. God alone knows if they made it out alive. They could be being hanged right no-"

And as if they had read our minds, the both of them strode through the dilapidated doorway… Just like that. We stared at them for a few moments, then, after getting over our initial shock, we stood. I don't know what came over me, but I just threw myself on them hugging both as hard as I could. They were tense as I did it, saying nothing and not responding or reacting in any way. I pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"How did you two make it out?" Draco suddenly asked. They tore their eyes away from me to look at him.

"Let's not worry about that. What we _should_ be worrying about is _you_." Gareth said. Sarra strode up to us, looking bruised; her hair scraggly and her dress mangled and torn.

"Firstly, are you alright?" She inspected us. "No deep cuts, no broken bones?"

"No." I replied automatically. It was then when I'd realized just how many bruises and scratches I'd gotten all over my body. As I looked myself over, though, the worst seemed to be a gash to my side, that was really nothing much. Draco, however, was worse off than I, by far. He was scratched up and bleeding all over. _**Nothing that a little magic can't fix.**_

"Are you alight?" I asked. They ignored the question completely!

"Look, you two are in deep waters here," Gareth said. "We don't have much time either. I have a plan."

We all looked intently at his swollen face, wildly framed by dark hair. "The facts are that, you can't get back, and you are wanted by the order, right?" We nodded our agreement. "Well, the bad news is that they're already searching for you, so they are probably half way here already. The good news is that you can escape them and get help to go back at the same time. Sarra," he directed his wife, "Start preparing."

_**For what?**_

"You have to travel through two kingdoms, Perdron, right next to us and its brother kingdom, Challenorn. At the edge of the forest of Challenorn, lives a…wisewoman, by the name of Haaden. Find her and she'll help you."

My head was swimming with questions. Who was Haaden? How did Gareth know her? How could she have helped us? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

"Wait-" I tried to interrupt, but he shot me a look.

"Look Hermione, we really don't have time for this right now."

"Wait!" I gasped. My eyes widened and it hit me like a ton of bricks as I looked at him accusingly. "You haven't been honest with us from the start either have you?" My voice rose, "Have you?" Gareth kept his eyes trained sharply on mine.

"Hermione," Draco was looking at me like I was crazy. "What-"

But Gareth cut him off. "She's right," he said bluntly without taking his eyes off mine. "But this is not the time or place for explanations."

Sarra walked back into the room, cutting into the silence. She was carrying a huge, wide white box. "The delivery page brought it this morning."

I looked back at Gareth, bewildered.

"You see," Sarra saw the look and took over the explanations. "There is only one major flaw in our plan." She opened the box and pulled out a white folded dress. The dress was huge, and I now understood why the box was so big. But that didn't say why she was now currently handing me the dress.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

A dress. I didn't see how this told us the problem at all. Hermione, too, didn't get it. I could tell by the way she was staring at them.

Slowly, she unfolded the dress, and her face went slack. I didn't know why, because it looked like an ordinary dress to me, just a little flounced and more worked up. Gareth reached into the box and pulled out a smaller one that fit into the palm of his hand. He opened it and pulled out something that gleamed gold. He laid it in my palm.

It was a ring. Two dragons intertwined with each other, joined at the tails, and meeting at the mouths. I held it in both hands and suddenly, one dragon fell away from the other. _**Two rings….**_

I stared, my jaw dropping, finally realizing where this was going. "You can't mean…mean that we-"

"Have to get married," Sarra finished.

Hermione visibly paled. I stared at them like they had grown two extra heads.

"They won't let you get into the kingdoms without genuine marriage papers. People of opposite gender still aren't allowed to travel out of the boundaries of marriage."

"But-" I spluttered, "Can't we _forge_ papers, god damn it?"

Sarra shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but it won't work like that. You can't use your current alibis either. Male servants are only allowed to the men of the family."

"We'll say we're related or something…anything," My voice was rising above normal level. "I can't get _married_ to her!"

"What?" Hermione stared at me, a hurt look on her face. "Is the aspect of being married to me really _that_ repulsive?" I suddenly realized how that must have sounded, and I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. I shouldn't have shown any emotion at all, far less for an idiotic outburst like that. I couldn't tell whether she was sad or angry, her face was blank.

"Hermione." She turned away. I walked over to her, resting my palms on her shoulders and forcing her to look at me. "That didn't come out correctly. I mean…I would rather we get married in our own timing…I don't want to be forced into marriage at such at early age…" _**Crap. Maybe 'forced' wasn't the right word to use.**_

Never the less, she understood. I congratulated myself on a save as she muttered a sorry.

"Ehem," Gareth cleared his throat, "_No_, you can't say you're related because you don't have any proof. No family crest or anything of the sort."

I sighed, "Well, if there's no other way." Even thought I was sure that we could figure out some way, aside from there being the lack of time, I also knew that I had something to prove to Hermione. It might not have seemed like a big issue at the moment, but I knew that what I had said would eventually come back to make trouble in our relationship, and it made sense to make amend now, while I had the chance. I looked at Hermione, consent plastered all over my face. She nodded with a sharp intake of breath.

"Good," Said Gareth. "We have to move at once. Start packing the horses. I've already arranged for the priest to conduct the ceremony, and we'll be the witnesses." He disappeared from sight, as he walked into the other room.

"I had some clothing made for the wedding, and an extra suit to aid you if you decide to use the ruse of nobles again." Sarra handed us the box, as we thanked her.

As I was strapping the bit into my horse's mouth, I realized something. Many things actually. Gareth had already arranged for the Priest to do the wedding. Sarra had ordered the clothing, which, no-doubtedly had to take a couple of days to make. Gareth had warned us that if something had gone wrong to meet them back here. _**They knew**_ _**all of this would happen!**_

I suddenly realized why Hermione was acting so strangely, accusing Gareth of lying to us. How could I have been so stupid? I cursed myself for not seeing these facts right off. I also saw that they couldn't be just ordinary middle class plebeians. Both knew how to use swords, when Gareth should only be able to manage with a bow. Sarra shouldn't have even been able to fight!

With these new revelations came new doubts. These people whom I thought I knew and trusted had, in the space of a few minutes, become suspicious in my eyes.

"I'll give you more clear details on how to find Haaden-" Gareth stopped short when I walked right into his path.

"Who are you?" The question would have seemed ridiculous to any normal person but Gareth and I both understood. He pretended not to, though.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he walked past me.

I spun around, "Who are you really? You and Sarra have been hiding this from us for too long."

He sighed, realizing that I wasn't about to give up. "We don't have time for this right now." He turned around and swung the pack over the horse's back. He kept trying to dismiss my interrogation, but soon enough, he cracked.

"My real name _is_ Gareth, but I'm no normal middle classman."

Hermione and Sarra came and stood near to hear his words.

"We know that, but what's you relation to this wise woman, Haaden?"

"Haaden isn't exactly a wise woman. She is the woman who was condemned as a witch so many years ago."

"I thought you said she was dead," Hermione cut in.

"I said she was _burnt_." I understood where he was going with this. She had to have been one of those who pretended to be burnt, but really wasn't. Gareth confirmed this. "She took me under her wing and taught me small magic and useful skills like sword fighting, which I taught Sarra."

"So then, if she wasn't actually burnt, then why did you help us?"

"We thought that you helped us escape because you felt guilty because you were the reason she was burnt for being a witch when you thought she wasn't. A witch, I mean," Hermione explained.

"That, I will keep to myself. Now, all explanations aside, we need to leave."

I was still curious, but I decided that he'd shared enough with us.

"But before we do, I'd like to give you two something each."

We looked at Gareth. I couldn't imagine what else he could have wanted to give us. They had already given us food, clothing, money, friendship, hope…

Gareth, spoke something in Sarra's ear and her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she went inside once again. When she came back out, we had already finished packing, and were ready to leave. She handed a package to Gareth. I inwardly groaned; from previous experience, the sight of a parcel usually meant something bad and/or was followed by something bad. As it turned out, it wasn't exactly a package, but a white cloth, marred with age. Gareth slowly unwrapped it, feeding the suspense as we both waited to see what was in it. He pulled out a green bow, and an arrow holder, filled to its capacity. He handed them to Hermione. She looked at the objects in her hand and back up at Gareth.

"You know how to use those, don't you?" He asked her. She nodded silently. "I would assume you also know how to use this," he handed her a dagger, with a brown handling, and a leather sheath.

"Thank you." She pulled the dagger out of its leather and looked at the bright silver blade.

"And for you, Draco." He held out a small sword, with a burgundy leather sheath. I took it and unsheathed it. Its gleaming blade flashed in the sunlight as the pure, unmarred silver came out easily. The hilt was made of bronze wire, its strands curled close together, with a clear stone pressed into the middle of the handle. I stared in awe at the magnificent sword in my hands.

"In due time Draco, you will understand why I have given this particular sword to you and your connection to it….Oh, and one more thing before I forget. _You are not to use any form of magic at any give time at all costs_."

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I stared at the beautifully done stained glass windows without really seeing them. My mind was numb, thoughts of doubt running through my brain. The priest droned on with the wedding vows.

_**I'm too young for this. **_

I spared a look for Draco, who was looking just as doubtful as I felt. When he saw me though, he put on a reassuring smile. It didn't even reach his eyes.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably, as my eyes wandered to Sarra and Gareth who were looking at us. Both of them looked sympathetic, and while it was a good attempt, the truth was that nothing could ease the grimness of the ceremony.

Draco reached over and held my hands in his ice cold ones. It was time for the 'I do.'

The priest looked expectantly at Draco, who answered without hesitation. "_Je fait_…I do." The words sounded hollow and unfeeling. I marveled at his bravery.

The priest then turned to me and instructed that I repeat his every word. I repeated. The words sounded cold coming from my mouth. As we neared the end though, my voice started to shake. Tears formed at my eyes as a lump formed in my throat. It was time to give my consent, and everyone was looking at me. I opened my mouth, but the words just wouldn't come. I kept my eyes trained on Draco's face, afraid that I would cry. This would of course make the priest suspicious, not that he already wasn't. We were the only five people standing in the altar, and there could have been more cheer in a hearse.

"I-" My voice cracked with emotion, but I was halfway through. Draco gave my hands a squeeze, urging me to continue with his eyes. "…d-do…." The tension in the room eased and everyone relaxed as the priest recited a few French scriptures again.

"I now pronounce thee…man and wife."

He stepped back, as if waiting for us to kiss. We weren't supposed to though. Not in public. But neither of us cared at that moment. Our lips met in a brief kiss that was not just tradition; he was congratulating me on being able to muster up the courage to do it. I stood in his arms as he held me.

Our touching moment was cut short. The galloping of hooves set Gareth off shouting, "They're here! Get outside!" The priest stepped back in surprised confusion as all of us sprinted down the isle to the tall wooden doors, of course not forgetting to snatch the already signed marriage papers from his hands. As we rushed out, the beating became louder, but they weren't close enough for us to see them. Which was a good sign.

"Go, go! We'll stall." Gareth shouted this as we climbed up on our horses.

"Good luck!" This was Sarra.

We sped of as quickly as the horses could go our last words to them, "Thank you. We'll never forget this." The words were simply thrown over my shoulders, but I meant them as much as I ever could.

Once we were safely away, and we could hear no traces of anyone coming, we slowed down to a trot. Silence took over for a while, but later on, we made nervous conversation. I wasn't too sure whether all the tension was from just being chased or our new vows. _**Most likely the latter. **_

"Y-you look nice…in your dress…" This completely broke the discomfort as I burst into laughter.

"You are so cute when you're nervous." He smiled and looked back in front. I suddenly remembered something I'd meant to ask him. "Hey, Draco... how were we able to apparate?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, how did you know that we could apparate with the amulet around our necks?"

"Again, I don't really know. I think it was the amulet, though. This might sound crazy, but I think I have some sort of special bond to it. One minute I was totally blank on what to do when the amulet refused to go in my pocket, the next I knew exactly how to make it stay with us. And in the same way I knew that we could apparate with it around our necks."

I wanted to ask him how we were going to get it off his neck, but instead I asked, "…What was that spell you used on those men?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I think you would be better off not knowing about that."

Oh, no! He wasn't getting off that easily. "Draco, what kind of spell was that? And what did it do to those men?"

"I swore I'd never use it, but it saved us," He snapped defensively. "It was a dark spell. It not only makes the victim see whatever action they are most afraid of, but it also makes them imagine in their mind's eye that they are in a situation where they have to encounter it…" His voice was rueful at this point.

"So…if I was afraid of torture, and the spell was used on me, I would imagine that I was being tortured?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, but you wouldn't exactly imagine it…it's difficult to explain. It's like you're imagining it, but you're really feeling the pain of torture."

"Oh..." I said slowly, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Just then, we came to a fork in our path. Draco pulled out the carefully drawn map, given to us by Gareth.

"We turn left first and then we should come upon some sort of village inn. I think that if we don't make any stops for the rest of the day, we can make it to the inn in time for nightfall. Then we can spend the night there. Alright?"

The plan sounded good to me.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.o.V.:

I jumped off the horse I had been riding all day. Hermione, next to me, straightened her back and stretched, walking around a little to restart the circulation in her legs. We were currently in front of the _Etoile Beau_ Inn. We entered through the carved wooden doors to a floor filled with people sitting around tables, sipping warm drinks or beer and conversing. I asked a serving girl where we could check in.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a room to spare? We'd like to check in." The man across the counter smiled, revealing crooked teeth, and replied positively to the question.

"We do. One room, I presume, for you and the lass…and there's a stable around the side of the inn where you can settle in your horses for the night."

I nodded and he handed me a thick bronze key. I offered the heavy piece of metal to Hermione and said ", why don't you go up to the room while I put the horses in the stable?" She agreed, and walked over to a staircase at the corner of the room.

After securing the horses safely with the other guests', I strolled back into the inn, wondering if Hermione wanted to have dinner. Walking through the corridor, I struggled to remember the number on the key so as to associate it with the numbers on the doors. Oh, here it was. Room 12.

I turned the handle of the bolt and pushed the door inwards. Walking in, I immediately noticed the warmth of the room and the blue interior. But then I stopped short, my jaw dropping in astonishment. There stood Hermione in front of the mirror, wearing only her undergarments and garters, undoing the complicated pins in her hair.

Forgetting about all temperament and demeanor, I hastily walked straight back out the door and closed it. I stood staring at the wood, dazedly, not even over my initial shock. I mean, it was one thing to _joke_ about seeing her naked, but entirely another thing to actually walk in on her. I could feel my face burning red.

"Draco," she called. She was going to kill me. "Draco!"

I opened the door just a crack, and turned my face away, instead placing my ear closer so that I could hear.

"Come in here." I didn't make a move. She walked over to the door, pulled it open, and there I was staring at her half naked self again. I prayed she couldn't see the color of my face due to the lighting. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I walked in stiffly, wondering what the heck was going on. She reached over and pushed the door close.

Then she spoke ", we _are_ married, you know. That does technically give you the right to see me in my underclothes." She blushed deep red, and then laughed.

"What?" I asked, forgetting my embarrassment.

"Imagine if you had seen me in my _actual _underclothes, and not what this era calls underclothing. Judging by your reaction to this, I think you would have fainted." She fell into a fit of giggles.

Then I realized how odd my behavior had been. I'd seen girls in much less than lingerie, but seeing Hermione in the same amount of clothing Pansy would have been perfectly fine walking around the Great Hall in, had reduced me to a mere schoolboy having his first kiss.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Malfoys don't faint…they pass out," a statement that restarted her laughter, with more vigor than before.

"So, you are okay with it?" she asked uneasily. "Cause, well…there's only one bed, and I really can't sleep in my…these things."

"Well if you like, I could take the floor," I offered coolly, not willing to let go of my composure once again.

Her eyes widened slightly, and her eyebrows rose. "It's stone. Your back will be killing you in the morning."

I shrugged. "It can't be that bad and if it makes you happy..."

"Ummm, I don't think that will be necessary. I'll just sleep in my under dressings," she replied hastily. I almost laughed aloud.

"We forgot to lock the door." I pointed out.

She turned and walked over to it. Suddenly, a mischievous idea came to mind. I strode up behind her, reached past her hand, and locked the door before she could touch it. By placing my hand on the other side of he door frame, I had her caged in. She whirled around to face me and found her face less than an inch from mine. She placed her hands on my chest and closed her eyes, feeling my warm breath on her face. I placed a light kiss on her soft lips, and then she kissed my cheek… below my ear…my jaw…and then finally back to my mouth. This time we kissed with the deep passion that was burning…consuming… inside the both of us.

«§§§§»

I awoke to find the blue curtains aglow with sunlight and guessed that the sun had just now risen. The small form of Hermione lay half sprawled on top of me with her head on my shoulder. I was aware of her hair tickling my chest, and that her fingers were curled around my amulet. Our legs were tangled together under the sheets.

She was sleeping so peacefully, I hadn't the heart to wake her, so I slid my arms around her; one on her lower back and the other supporting her shoulders and gently turned us both over until her back was on the bed and she was under me. Despite my efforts though, she still woke up, and we ended up staring into each others eyes.

"Morning," I smiled and rolled off of her.

"Morning," she replied nervously, and kissed me on the lips. I could feel the reluctance in her kiss and I knew that last night was still bothering her. I wanted so badly just to continue kissing her, but I knew that she would be uncomfortable, and I didn't want that. There was also the fact that if we didn't get a move on soon, we wouldn't make it to our destination.

"We really have to go." I kicked off the sheeting and hopped off the bed. I stretched, perfectly aware the Hermione had her eyes on my bare back. She got up too and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her head against my shoulder. This gesture made me immensely happy, as I saw that she either wasn't as uncomfortable as I had thought or was trying to make herself comfortable.

"I suppose we should," she replied softly.

I unwound her arms from me and turned around to hug her to my chest. We stood there for a few moments, enjoying each other and then she pulled away. As I looked at her, my eyes almost rolled out of my head at how sexy she looked with her brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, wearing my black silk shirt from the night before. We had settled the debate of whether she slept in her dressing, or if I was to sleep on the ground by me offering her my shirt.

"I think I should go feed the horses. You have to get dressed and that might take a while. Or do you need help?" I asked her, dragging my eyes away.

She looked at me confused for a moment, and then looked down at herself. A light blush came to her cheeks when she remembered that she was wearing my shirt.

"I think I can manage, but…you'd probably need your shirt to…" Her tinged cheeks grew even redder, as I suddenly got what she was talking about.

I turned around quickly. "Sorry." I heard the silk brushing against her skin as she slid the shirt over her head. She then pressed it into my waiting hand. I pulled it over my head and walked straight to the door. "As soon as I'm back, we can have some breakfast then leave." I then strode out without looking back.

**Author's Note: **

**Whoo! I'll bet you didn't expect that coming at all did you? Nope. Oh, and by the way…you'll find out what hermione's so shaken up in the next chapter. Guesses are welcome though, cause its not the underclothes thing.**

**I'm happy to report that its summer so I have my break. No exams, no school, so you'll be getting your updates much faster. Now I'm off. I start on the next chapter tomorrow.**

**R**

**E  
V  
I**

**E**

**W**

…

**N.K.K.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, three weeks I know. **

**I usually talk about the chapters at the end, but I have to fore warn that there is slight mention of content in this chapter. I mean LITERALLY: mention. I didn't actually use the word though, but I'****m not sure how o****k****a****y that is for a K+ ****fic**

**Disclaimer: Umm, once again, I've got nothing. ****Didn't think about it.**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

As the horses' hoofs ground into the road, I was lost in thought. Draco and I… last night, we almost made love. It could have been amazing; it almost was, actually, but I had pulled away. _**I'm not sure why, though. I really do think that I**__**…l-love**__** him.**_

_**Why am I not**__** ready?**_

The question kept repeating over and over in my mind, yet I had yet to find an answer to it. Something else kept haunting me though. Draco had seemed so energetic, and willing and so _completely ready_ to submit himself to me. I wondered if I'd made the right choice. I also wondered how Draco felt about this. We hadn't really talked about it last night but he had told me that he would wait until I was ready. _**Is he mad at me**_ My first instinct would be to say no, but this morning I noticed a slight change in his behavior. When I kissed him, it was different…barely enthusiastic, not at all like his usual self. And he had actually suggested that we stop in order to leave. Normally I would have had to pry him away from me! And when I was changing he didn't make any of his annoying, yet amusing remarks about my lack of clothing.

I ached to know what was going on and debated asking him but I thought I would save it for a more appropriate time. Draco, just in front of me, had stopped. I looked up to see why. The morning (almost lunchtime) sun clearly illuminated a fork in the road. I trotted up beside Draco. He glanced at the map in his hands and back at the road again.

"Problem?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Gareth's map doesn't show anything about a fork in the road." I leaned over to inspect it and surely enough there was no indication of a fork.

"Well, what do we do? I mean, there's no one on these roads to ask directions from."

"I guess we just have to pick one," he sighed. "Perhaps something will indicate whether we are on the right track or nor. We can just turn back if not."

It seemed to me as though we had no other choice, and I decided to go along with it.

"The next thing on the map is supposed to be… a cave," Draco said after consulting the paper once again.

After clopping along for almost an hour, we hadn't seen any sign of a cave. Both of us were hungry, so we stopped for lunch. The horses grazed on some juicy clumps of grass while we sat under the shade of a tall oak tree.

"Hermione, do you hear that?" He asked as we were finishing up.

"What?" I asked, no noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Nevermind."

As we restarted our journey though, I was becoming increasingly aware of a dull roar. It seemed that every foot we rode, it just became louder and louder.

"What on earth _is_ it, Draco?" But he didn't know either. _**I**__**s it some of creature?**_ It was possible, but the horses seemed quite unaffected. The noise was nearly deafening now.

"Draco!" I shouted over the sound. "It sounds like water!"

"You're right, it does!"

At that moment, the horses stepped out into a clearing and we saw what was making the noise. A huge, magnificent waterfall was pouring into a river. Draco and I took a moment to admire the beautiful sight but not one second more.

"Draco! I don't think we're going to find a cave anywhere here. Maybe we should turn back!" I looked to Draco for his answer.

He agreed and we abandoned the road, turning around and trekking away. When we were back at the fork, we were quite confident that this was the way.

«§§§§»

"Hermione, something is definitely wrong." Draco looked at me concerned.

There was no arguing with that. We'd travelled along this road for about four miles, and were now standing at a godforsaken _cliff edge_. The cave that we were supposed to meet was nowhere to be found. " Weren't we supposed to meet up with that cave how many miles back?" I looked at him, frustrated.

"Bloody hell…we had to have missed something on the other road." Draco also looked frustrated and tiredness was clearly displayed on his face. He ran his hands through his long blond hair. "We'll have to go back."

It was late afternoon when we finally arrived where we had left off; the waterfall.

"We're back where we started, and still no cave. What should we do, Draco?" Draco shifted his gaze from the waterfall, and looked at me. "We can either go on and hope we find the cave or settle here."

"Well, if we go on, there is a chance that we might not find the cave at all, us being so off-schedule. I think we should rest here…well, not _here_, because we'll never be able to get to sleep with this racket."

I glanced at the waterfall. It might have been nice to stay here, but I knew he was right. The waterfall really was making a lot of noise. Suddenly, a wild idea came to my mind. I quickly scanned the folds of water for an imbalance of shading. _**There! Found it!**_ A dark spot.

Draco saw me staring at the rapid torrents and he too turned to look. "What's the matter?"

"Look over there!" I pointed, "The cave."

"Merlin! You're right. It's behind the waterfall. Hermione you are bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed.

I grinned. "Now, how do we get up there?"

In response, Draco walked closer to the rushing water with me close behind. We both searched behind the folds of water for the cave. When we located it, we then scanned the rock for some way to get up, even though the cave wasn't extremely elevated. Draco noticed a pattern of ledge that we could use to our advantage.

Leaving the horses nestled in the bushed, well fed and tired, we took what we needed for the night and found some way or the other to attach it to ourselves. Then, Draco and I climbed the ledges up to the cave. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded because along with all the stuff clipped on to us, we also had our weapons.

"Are you alright," Draco asked, after reaching there first.

"Yeah," I grunted and grabbed his outstretched arms. He then proceeded in hauling me up.

"Whew!" Draco wiped his brow pretending to be exhausted. "What are you Hermione, a girl or a troll? You can certainly compete with a mountain troll."

"This is no time for fun, Draco." I collapsed on the cave floor, waiting for my heartbeat to slow. I cursed my severe case of acrophobia. It would have been much easier on both me and Draco if I hadn't been worrying about falling off a _nine__ foot_ drop. Yeah, a measly nine feet. This just describes the extent of my fear of heights.

"Are you okay?" Draco looked concerned.

"Yeah," I propped myself up on my elbows, finally feeling my heartbeat begin to slow.

Draco turned and looked around the cave. It was dark, but strains of light were reflected through the falling water, and were fanned out in random ever-moving patterns over the walls. It was quite mesmerizing to look at the lovely blue veins against the dark background. Almost like magic.

Draco offloaded himself and walked over to help me. As soon as we'd detached the last of the few objects, he strode over to the edge of the cave, and swung himself down. I stared at him.

"Where are you going?" I was a bit alarmed at the prospect of, for some reason, having to climb down after him.

"Well, I thought I'd make use of the river. Fancy a dip with me?" He grinned.

He was right. It would have been a crime to waste the opportunity of a bath. I paused for a moment and his head disappeared. "Dracoooooo…"

«§§§§»

"Bloody hell," Draco swore.

"Let me try," I offered, and he none too hesitantly complied.

I held the rocks together and in one smooth stroke had a fire going. After having our baths, we had gathered fire wood and situated it here for the night, in preparation for the darkness that would soon approach.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Well, if you knew how to do it, why did you ask me?"

"I didn't _know_ I could do it, I just thought you might have been able to do it better."

"When you need magic the most, it's no where to be found," said Draco dramatically. "And now we have to resort to the muggle way of doing things," he added under his breath sounding quite disgusted.

I heard him and was a bit stung. However, I didn't let it show.

"Are you ready to eat?" The sun had by now sank, and we sat in the small dry cave around the fire and ate in silence. The noise of the cave was surprisingly muffled quite a bit, and wasn't particularly noticeable anymore.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up from my food, at Draco, surprised. "Nothing. Why?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, please, Hermione. Don't try to fool me. I know something's bothering you."

I scooted closer to him; he was opposite to me, on the other side of the fire. Not too close though, just enough to see him properly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked softly, smoothing down the folds of my dress which we had magically mended from the fight in the castle.

He stared at me. "For what?"

"Last night." And suddenly it all came rushing out in torrents. Everything from us almost making love down to his strange behavior. "…And then you made that comment about us having to resort to muggle technology and it just made me worry even more that you regretted this entire thing…you know, us. Because I'm a muggleborn…." All through my tirade, he remained quiet. When I finally looked at him with tear in my eyes, was looking at me incredulously.

"Hermione, I can't believe this…" He seemed lost for words. "After all we've been through together, how could you even think that I regretted our relationship? You've done so much for me…"

His eyes softened, and he shifted closer to me and held my face in his fingers, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were intense, and he said to me,"I love you."

My fluctuating heart felt as though it was about to burst, whether from beating so fast or with love for Draco, I didn't know. Before I could say anything, he continued.

"The only reason I acted so differently was because I thought it would be uncomfortable for you and that you needed time. I didn't want to say anything stupid and make it sound as though I was pushing you into doing anything. And I'm sorry for the comment. I was in a bad mood, but I shouldn't have said that."

I smiled, not needing to say anything. He pulled me into an embrace and spoke lovingly against my hair. "Gods Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since that day you let me kiss you when we came out of detention," he whispered huskily.

Bringing my lips dangerously close to his, I whispered back, "I've fallen in love with you also, Draco Malfoy."

«§§§§»

"Hermione, I think something's wrong," he exclaimed for the second time that day.

"What?" I looked over at Draco, concerned. "What's the matter?"

I don't know, I just - " he froze in his tracks, listening intently with a furrowed brow. Following suit, I also stopped and listened, but could hear nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dra - " I began too loudly for his liking.

He cut me off, "Shhh! Get off the horse."

I stared at him for a moment and then complied. We were at a small clearing in the forest, and everything was silent. I really couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Draco, please tell me what's happening. I can't hear or see anything strange," I said in a soft voice tantamount to his.

He didn't answer, he just walked slowly to me, studying the skies sharply. Suddenly, Draco's head snapped toward something straight ahead. His expression was one of alarm, and it invoked a large amount of fear in me. My anxiety increased considerably when his hand fell to the sword at his hip.

Immediately I pulled loose my bow and strung an arrow.

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

I had no idea what I was searching for. But somehow I knew that something was terribly wrong. Neither the horses nor Hermione sensed anything bad though, and Hermione, with her weapons drawn, was staring at me as though I was crazy. I myself would have thought that I'd gone round the bend were it not for the amulet; it was burning red hot against my skin. This might not have necessarily meant that anything was lurking around, but it was still a strange reaction and I had to be cautious.

I walked a little further into the clearing with Hermione in tow. She seemed to have realized by now that silence was golden and had ceased to ask questions.

In my mind, I could sense something moving furtively, I just didn't know where. Then the horses started fidgeting. This indicated to Hermione that something was indeed afoot. The unease of the horses rapidly turned to fright. I grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind me. The horses fled. I knew I had to take care of this myself.

"Go after the horses!" I told her. She looked at me skeptically as she knew I was trying to get rid of her.

"I'm not - " she froze. I turned to where she was string. Something was materializing in front of us.

"Go!" I shoved her roughly. She reluctantly took off running.

The ethereal creature was a mere shadow, indistinct and translucent. The only reason I could tell it was there was because its barely noticeable profile was tinted darker than the environment and the space where it held was slightly disconcerted in my vision.

In one fluid movement, I drew the sword. It was something entirely different than I'd ever felt before; a euphoria of unity with the sword overtook me and I was no longer aware of my amateur skill with a sword.

I lunged and the shadow jumped back. With its claws which I could not see but knew were there, it sent a series of deadly jabs my way, all of which I avoided with skill I had never even dreamed of possessing. Immersed in the sword's magic, I released my anger, which was eagerly absorbed and submerged in the sword's own wrath. This concoction served as the channel between the sword and I.

Subconsciously, the figure and I spun around the clearing, weaving in between the trees, ducking, lunging and leaping.

In a detached state I danced with the flowing shape which was like a cape in the wind, its movements sharp and rapid.

The creature lunged. I drew my arm back, poised to strike. Just as I'd let my arm fly, an arrow sliced through the air and beat me to the chase. It came to an abrupt stop, buried deep inside the shadow.The sword followed, piercing the heart. The shape fell.

I stood panting, staring at the figure as it took shape and became oblique. A part of me surreptitiously experienced regret that it was finally over.

"That was amazing, "Hermione breathed. I snapped out of my dreamlike haze to find that everything that had previously happened was a blur. Hermione was standing there staring at the scene in front of her in awe.

There was a man in black trousers and boots lying face down on the ground, his entire upper body covered by a haphazardly strewn cloak. All that was visible really were his legs, which the black cape failed to cover. Next to the man lay a shafted arrow, perfectly halved in fraction from the tip to the feathered end.

"Thank you,"

"What?" She stopped staring long enough to spare me a bewildered look.

"…For trusting me enough to leave when I told you to. I wouldn't have been able to do this while worrying about you."

"I'm not doing it again though," she was serious.

"Unless its one of these guys, you won't have to." I smiled, "Great shot by the way."

She looked embarrassed. "Lucky shot you mean. Despite what I said earlier, I really don't know how to use this thing too well. "She looked back at the corpse. "You however…wow! Where did you learn to fight like that? I've never even seen expertise like that on television!"

Without waiting for me to answer, nor enquire what the hell television was, she stepped forward and grabbed the edge of the cape and pulled it back.

"I wonder is he's working for the order?"

I realized with a jolt of shock, that I'd never even thought of that possibility, nor wondered how he had managed to be in that translucent state of invisibility. I wasn't given much time to either, when Hermione screamed and pitched back into me.

The creature that lay unhooded in our view was most definitely not a man. On the bloodstained grass, where its head should have been, there was in place the head of a lizard! From its mottled green hands, sharp metal claws protruded where the fingers should have been.

Hermione gulped and choked out, "What…the hell…is that?"

I didn't answer because I was wondering the same thing myself.

«§§§§»

I swore loudly at myself. Hermione looked at me bemused.

"What's up with you?"

"For the millionth time, I can't believe I didn't commit the bloody map to memory!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it Draco. I didn't think of it either. Plus if I'd only caught up to the horses, I would have gotten it back."

"Never mind. We're making out just fine without it anyway…for now. We should be entering Perdron soon, I think."

If you're wondering what is going on, what happened is that Hermione was unable to catch the horses, which had been expected, and they took off with most of our food, clothing and the map, which was in a pocket on the saddle of my horse. Relieving though was the knowledge that Hermione still had the bag of money and the marriage papers. At least we wouldn't go hungry for too long; I still had no idea for certain how long it would take for us to get to Perdron on foot.

Out of the blue, a woman walked into view from behind a tree, going apparently in the same direction as us. She was wearing a light blue dress of the same style as Hermione's. She had long blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Oh, hello," she acknowledged us breathlessly.

Hermione took this moment to ask her, "Hello, could you tell us how far Perdron is?"

"Oh, it's minutes away. I'm headed there myself." She smiled with full pink lips. Her smile disappeared for a moment as she said, "Please forgive me. I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Delilah."

"I'm Hermione Gr – Malfoy."

I, in a much happier mood to know we were close to Perdron, smirked at her embarrassment and followed with, "And I'm Draco Malfoy, her husband."

"Well, since we're headed the same way, we might as well walk together." She smiled coquettishly at me.

I pretended not to notice, as did Hermione, though I had to admit that she was quite lovely whether smiling or not.

**Author's note: Should I continue?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **

** Hey, I'm back! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. ****I wanted to put this up for AGES, but when I finally got around to it yesterday, the LOGIN/REVIEW feature wasn't working.**

** Disclaimer: If only I was J.K. Rowling! I'd live in a huge house and have three pools. One for when I feel like bathing in warm water, and one for when I feel like bathing in cold water. The last one, you ask? That one has neither clod nor warm water. It's empty, for when I don't feel like bathing at all. What a beautiful way to waste money. Money I would only have if I were J.K. Rowling. **

**Lorel**** Ice Bear****: Well, I didn't mean either actually, but it doesn't matter now ****cause**** I didn't get any complaints.**

**This-Recurring-Dream****Heh****, well, I wouldn't expect you to like Delilah. I don't like her myself. **

**Xakinera****haha****, well, you have reason not to trust her. Hey, are you still interested in ****Tamora**** Pierce stories? If so, I have a great ****fanfic**** to recommend to you. It's like a whole new ****Tamora**** Pierce character. **

**Markitdownb4itstruck****: You made me laugh again! I'm still laughing actually. ****Lol****But no.**** He doesn't have a tail in his pocket. **

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I really couldn't believe the nerve of the woman! Honestly! Thankfully, I ignored it, thinking that perhaps it would be better to not acknowledge it at all than acknowledge it and end up ripping the eyes out of the lady who was leading us to Perdron.

After that brazen smile she had thrown at Draco, she did nothing else at all suggestive though. This made me immensely relieved and I wondered if the smile really was meant to be flirtatious. As soon as this thought crossed my mind, it at once fled.

At first she talked to Draco, walking by his side, but then she came beside me and complimented me on how well I wore my dress.

"You also wear you dress quite well. Very _haute couture_," I returned the comment, knowing fully well this was a lie as well as an understatement. The truth was: the girl was drop dead gorgeous. She had long wavy blond hair that fell to her waist, and dark eyes. The dress that she wore was of similar make to mine, except in turquoise blue, and it looked as though her body was molded for the purpose of wearing it. In other words; I was jealous. Why? Because I was quite sure that Draco had also noticed how lovely she was.

Thirty minutes after we had met Delilah, we were entering Perdron. Environmentally, it resembled Chandalen in many ways: the trees, flowers, roads, and buildings. But that was it really. There were no children playing in the roads or fields. Nor were the people at all friendly. As we walked past them it seemed to me that the only thing that was keeping them from dragging us out of their kingdom was Delilah, at our side. She didn't even seem to notice when men shot us looks of hostility and women quickly snatched their children to their chests cautiously.

"So where exactly in Perdron are you headed?" Delilah asked casually, either not noticing the wide berth given to us, or plainly ignoring it, as said before.

"Oh, we're not staying here," I answered, letting Draco finish my explanation.

"In fact, we were wondering if you know a place close by where we could get horses. We're actually travelling to the next kingdom, Challenorn."

"Oh!" Delilah looked delighted. "The Inn at which I stay rents horses. You must spend the night there."

"Staying? Don't you live here?" I asked.

"No, I don't live anywhere." She laughed. "What I mean to say is, my brother and I are travelling for a bit, and we decided to stay here for a few days in this kingdom."

I noticed that her laugh sounded like a choir of tinkling bells.

"Hermione," Draco turned to me. "Do you think we should get our hopes up? Considering that we're complete strangers. And this kingdom isn't exactly the friendliest," he added wryly.

"That's just because of the Imperial Order," interrupted Delilah. "They've sent word to the representatives in each of their kingdoms, that there are some people passing through, who are wanted for sedition. Something about a conspiracy to overthrow the Order or something like that. Ever since then, the people have been extremely cautious around strangers."

I almost choked on my own saliva. I know Draco also had trouble concealing his shock. _So this is how the Order works? They'd rather feed lies to their people than tell them the truth_. And suddenly I wasn't so surprised anymore.

"Well, you ought to be more careful about who you offer rooming to. For all you know, it could be us," I joked tentatively, fighting to swallow the nervousness that threatened my voice.

"Of course not," She laughed, "Unless you were planning to truss me up and interrogate me while I am sleeping."

I gave a mental sigh of relief.

"I personally believe," she continued, "that the Order consists of a board of blaspheming bastards. I don't thank that there would be anything better for the people, than for the Order to be overthrown. I really can't understand why so many kingdoms just gave up. They should have stood and fought, even if they were sure to die. Ending up deceased would be much better than having to submit to the Imperial Order's way of ruling. They say they want to make all of the nations united, but all they really want is to widen their army. I wish the best of luck to those brave people who decided to finally stand for themselves." She breathed out and continued, leading us around a corner, and acting as though she had said nothing.

I stared at Delilah with a newfound respect. The way she had spoken, with so much conviction, there was no doubt in my mind that she felt so strongly about this, if there ever was an offer to overthrow the order, she would happily take it.

"There are always people in and out of Perdron, so it's not as though they can exactly stop all entry," she said in a different note. "All you two have to worry about is the search."

"Search?" Draco appeared curious.

"At every entrance to the kingdom, the official ones anyway, there are guards posted. There are others put at different places in the kingdom, also. Most likely, you will encounter your search at my Inn, the 'Bluerise Inn,' if not before. There should be no problem as long as you have your marriage papers." She looked at us. "And don't worry; I'll put in a good word for you if there's trouble."

By now, we were approaching a large inn, light blue in color. There was, as in our previous inn, a stable attached to the side. The inn was alive with activity; apparently it was quite a popular one.

But my mind wasn't on the inn. It was on Draco. If there was a search, it was surely to find the amulet.

"Draco," I hissed out of the corner of my mouth. "Amulet."

He looked at me and I could tell that he'd also been trying to find a way out of that. He stopped abruptly.

"Delilah, could we…ask another favor of you?"

_**Dear lord, he can't be serious…**_

Apparently though, he was.

"You see, there's something that we don't exactly want the Order's guards to find…"

I stared at Draco, willing him to shut up. _**I**__**s he possessed?**_

"…a piece of jewelry. But I can't take it off, so I was wondering…"

"Of course," Delilah replied, as if helping us was implicitly her job. "I can see why you'd like to conceal it from them. The guards, although quite straight to follow orders, aren't exactly the most honorable people - " This was putting it mildly. " – more than likely, they'd try to confiscate your object of value under the pretense that it was something harmful. So, what exactly is it worth?"

"Nothing much," Draco replied quickly. "Family heirloom."

I was still in shock that he had managed to pull this off.

«§§§§»

This was the most idiotic plan I'd ever gone along with in my life.

They were at present searching us, two burly men, while their acquaintances waited patiently having already declared our marriage papers authentic. I could have sworn that the man who was assigned to me was actually groping me, but since the other guy was doing the same to Draco, I sat quietly and let him do it. They started from bottom up, checking shoes and stockings; the stupid idiot felt my legs to see of I had anything 'dangerous' strapped on under there. Just as the guards were about to check Draco's shirt, there was a shriek from outside the inn. It was difficult to refrain from rolling my eyes. At once the attention of the guards snapped to the person at the entrance. There Delilah stood, looking ruffled. This, by no means, meant that she looked unattractive. No, in fact it just made her look hotter.

"Could someone please help me?" She sounded breathless. "My horse just ran off!"

But instead of all four men rushing off to win her favor, as Delilah had expected, them being all immoral and all, they looked suspiciously at her for a moment, and the man that was searching Draco suggested that the two that had already completed their jobs to help her retain her horse. The others resumed their jobs. After seeing the look on Delilah's face when she realized her plan was going horribly, I wanted to laugh. I might have, had it not been for the fact that we were probably going to be hung.

At that very moment, the man who would have the pleasure of turning us in noticed the glinting of the link around Draco's neck. Unable to get to it because of the surplice, he settled for dragging off Draco's entire smock, leaving his torso bare.

"Hey, what…" Draco's protesting died.

"I could have sworn…" The guard muttered weakly. "Never mind. You may take leave."

Draco violently snatched his shirt from the man. "_Thank you_." He turned to the one in front of me, who had been watching in high hopes. "Are you done?"

As Draco was pulling back on his shirt, my confusion was heightened. I went from wondering, what_ the hell happened_, to _where on earth is the amulet_. For it had indeed disappeared. He shot me a pointed look as he pulled on my bow and arrows that he had earlier confiscated for fear of looking out of place, meaning that he'd explain later.

And despite the _utter_ _stupidity_ of the plan, it had still worked out.

«§§§§»

"I can offer you room here, but I'm afraid you're not being rented any horses."

"What? Why?" I directed the question to the square jawed man who had said this.

But he clearly did not like being questioned, and shot me the most ungentlemanly glare.

"Please, Philippe - " And the rest of Delilah's speech was in rapid French. I translated in my mind, but was lost after a while, so I didn't bother any longer. After a few seconds of what I assumed to be pleading, the man finally looked as though his wall was wavering at Delilah's persistence.

"_Non, Delilah, mais…"_He shook his head weakly. Then he scratched the back of his head and said something else in French. I caught only one word: 'Promise'.

At this, Delilah nodded her head eagerly and replied, "_Naturellement_."

The man offered us a key, and said, "You've got your horses."

When we had made our way to our room, Delilah in tow, it was only then that we spoke.

"That was magnificent, Delilah -" This was uttered, to my immense dislike, by Draco. "– but I'm don't think we will be able to do that."

Then I remembered that Draco knew French much better than I did because of his family's roots.

"You understand French!" Delilah looked delighted. "Yes, I feared that you would not be able to return the horses, so I have thought of a simple way. All I have to do is accompany you to Challenorn, and bring the horses back when you get there."

This seemed suspiciously quite a lot of trouble to go through, when she had only met us an hour before. I couldn't help thinking this, and I was quite sure that even if Draco didn't perceive this, he would be completely against a stranger travelling with us.

As if having read my mind, Delilah said, "Trust me, this will be no trouble at all. I have relatives in Challenorn, and I would love to visit them. It's also an added bonus that I happen to know this place quite well and I assure you: as long as you are with me, you will never be lost."

This, however, put an entirely different aspect on things.

"Delilah, perhaps it would be better to discuss this in private with my wife." Draco looked at her for confirmation.

She met his look with a quizzical one of her own. "Yes, of course."

Then I realized that men did not often discuss decisions with their wives, in this era.

"Perhaps while you are gone, I will look for my brother."

A few minutes later, we were out back the inn, where there lay a quiet wood. Draco sat on a large rock, while I remained standing.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked, "I don't know, I think…well, perhaps it would be okay to have her along. She seems to mean well. And she would be quite an asset to our journey."

"You sound a bit doubtful Draco," I said innocently. I began my dramatic tirade complete with wide gesticulations, "Now why on _earth_ could we possibly _not_ want dear Delilah, magnificent Delilah, to come with us?" This was not meant to happen; attacking him so brashly, I mean. I did actually plan out a tactful way of going about this. I didn't even know where all of this was coming from! Alas, it continued flowing from wherever it did happen to come: "Since we trust her oh so well and all!" At this point I forced my speech to quell. I was sounding extremely un-Hermione-ish, I realized.

And jealousy did not suit me well.

Draco leaned back on his elbows looking quite amused. "Well, well. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" He said derisively with a smirk on his face. The smirk that I'd grown so accustomed to now took me back to that first day on the train, where his smirking nearly drove me off the edge of insanity. Mockingly, he brushed a skein of hair away from my face with his knuckles.

I slapped his hand away as I felt my face heat up. "No," I muttered through gritted teeth. "Just angry. How could you trust her so easily? We just met her and you're already spilling to her about the amulet. And really, only a nutter could possibly think that her idiotically simple plan could have possibly served its purpose. Just because she's somewhat pretty, it doesn't mean that an entire army is going to fall at her feet." There I went with the jealousy again.

Draco had sat there and listened while I talked, ignoring the fact that I'd just called him a nutter, with one of those unreadable expressions on his face. Now, he leaned forward with an air of mystery. "Truth is, Hermione, I didn't actually trust her."

I looked up at him in surprise.

"You know those amulet invoked intuition attacks I sometimes get?"

I nodded, understanding what he meant despite the articulate, if I may, description.

"Well, it was that exactly that told me I should tell Delilah, and that obviously meant that we had to go along with that plan of hers. Implicitly.

"And once again, my unsolicited intuition was right, because, even though the plan didn't work, we still got away. Not without the interference of the amulet itself though. Just as the bloke was dragging off my shirt like some sort of savage, I felt the weight of the amulet being lifted from my neck. When the shirt was back on, it came back. So, as you clearly see I did not trust Delilah. Well, not as much as you suspected anyway."

I eyed him without saying a word. His speech seemed too well rehearsed, and I guessed it might have been. "Sorry," I muttered finally.

"For what?" he smiled.

"For jumping to conclusions, and for not trusting you," I replied grudgingly.

"And for being jealous?" he prompted.

He was _so_ milking this way too much, but, "Yes, and for being so jealous."

"Well," he leaned back again, enjoying this just as much as I was hating it. "_Au __contraire_ that served for a little amusement."

All hopes of the coloring of my face returning to normalcy faded. I had no idea how I was supposed to take that so I settled for a simple, "Whatever," not knowing what else to say.

"You know what's even more amusing?" Draco on, as I grimaced knowing quite well I deserved this. "You being jealous even though you didn't even have reason to be." I gazed at him in surprise. "I mean, if the girl and I were falling all over each other, then I could see the need to be worried. But I do think she's a bit of a twit. Kind of reminds me of Pansy, actually."

As his faux thoughtful expression faded into a smile, I laughed. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine, just barely touching, in a chaste kiss. "But at least I know I haven't lost my touch with women. So how about it? Do you still think we should cancel out Delilah from our company?"

"I thought you didn't trust her?"

"Well, now that I think about it, there couldn't be any harm in bringing her along. As long as we don't tell her the whole story."

"Fine. Come on, let's go back inside…or better yet, let's stay out here," I suggested, my eyes straying to the lowering sun. "You promised to teach me how to use my bow."

His expression became hooded. "Perhaps later Love. Why don't you head back? I need to do a little thinking."

I nodded. Having been through all the same situations as he, I knew how it felt when the brain was simply overflowing with ricocheting information that needed to be filed away in an attempt to better unravel them.

Draco's P.O.V.:

My mind darkened considerably now that the levity died down and she was gone. There were so many things I needed to figure out.

I wanted desperately to know what that lizard creature had been, and better yet, why it had attacked us. Was it an intelligent creature, fitted with brain activity tantamount to a human? If so, then it had to have had a hidden agenda for having a go at us. If not, then a simple explanation would be that it had simply felt threatened. And then I wondered what had created it. Hermione and I had blatantly avoided the subject, so I knew not what her views were on the matter.

It had occurred to me that, because the potion was no longer in effect, the time stop had expired. This meant that, to the students and teachers of Hogwarts, we had suddenly gone poof from the vicinity of the earth. My friends would be curious as to where I had disappeared off to, but the thought that I had fallen off the face of the planet the same time as Hermione would no doubt interest them a lot more. Blaise, dear Blaise. His guess would be closest to home amongst the Slytherins, unless of course, Dumbledore decided to grace the school with an explanation. The only good that would come of this is that Hermione and I wouldn't have the immense pleasure of telling the school ourselves. Potter. Potter's guess would fall third to only Dumbledore's and Blaise's. No doubt he would reveal to Weasley his thoughts on our disappearance, and thus, Weasley would be at last informed about Hermione and me. I knew that once Hermione and I returned, the school would never be the same to us, especially if we returned as a married couple.

But the thing that my mind was truly struggling with was the sword. I pulled it off from my waist. As I looked at the wired hilt, I pondered the secrets of this sword. I still hadn't figured out why Gareth had seen it fit to give me this particular weapon, but I knew that for some reason, I had a connection with the sword. It might have had something to do with the amulet, it might have not. My eyes shifted to its clear stoned, embedded in the bronze wire. Then, I slowly unsheathed it. Its beautiful refined silver and un-serrated edges were streaked with lines of blood. I wiped it carefully on the grass, as opposed to my hasty cleaning earlier.

I was amazed at how united I felt with the sword. It was quite a pull to feel united with anything at all for me, but a sword of all things. Not even a human being. This sword was special. It enhanced my mediocre sword fighting skills to that of a consummate swordsman.

Then it hit me. I knew that I was not simply the _user_ of the sword, but I was its master. It was as simple as that.

I studied the sword for a few moments more, begging repeatedly and admittedly, in vain, for the sword to tell me something. It didn't, as any sane person would expect, so I got up and left.

I was quite happy to have had those minutes to sort out my cluttered mind, because it was no longer cluttered. The only formidable question that remained there was: _**Who the hell is running his hands through my wife's hair?**_

For a moment, I stared in shock. Then my shock turned to fury, and I was about to charge out, rip them asunder and give him a face full of my fist. But then I realized that Hermione was just standing there and _letting_ him. Feeling overwhelmingly betrayed by her eloquent perfidy, I fought to control my lividness, but standing there watching Hermione smile at him wasn't going to help. I turned on heel and stalked away.

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I had just walked around the side of the inn when something caught my eye. For a moment I wondered if I had imagined it, but then I experimentally walked to the bush where I had seen it. Nothing. Just as I had turned around, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. This time I knew I hadn't imagined it. I would recognize that dark head of hair anywhere. But no. It couldn't have been! He was where we had left him: at Hogwarts back in the 20th century. There it was again, heading further off into the wood. I ran headlong to where I'd seen him, but he had disappeared. I scanned the area, but there was nothing there.

Glancing quickly to the sun, I saw that if I wanted to make it back to the inn on time, I would have to run again. I spun around…and crashed into someone. The person gave a yell, as I reeled backwards. I braced myself, not only for the impact of the ground, but also for the weight of the person who would come tumbling on top of me. It was in vain though, because my victim caught my tense body inches from the ground. I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of familiar brown ones staring back at me. My eyes shifted to the lips of the person as they began to speak.

"Are you hurt?" the sultry masculine voice asked tentatively.

I barely registered what he was saying. Still in a bit of a daze, I replied, "Huh…? Yes, I think…" Looking down at myself, I realized that the guy had one arm around me, holding me up, and the other was pressed into the ground, from the elbow to the fingers, supporting both our weight. Then, he pushed up on the latter arm and he was on his feet, pulling me along.

"Thank you." I apologized sheepishly, "And I'm sorry."

"No problem," he replied good naturedly.

I noticed that there were arrows strewn all around us, with a bow and arrow cup lying not too far from each other. Feeling embarrassed, I got down and helped him gather them.

I was finally able to take him in. He had tousled black hair that he brushed out of his eyes ever so often, and deep brown eyes that I could not place, but knew they were familiar. He was broad shouldered and well built, nearly a head taller than I. His sensuous mouth contained healthy white teeth (surprising for someone living in a time where toothpaste hadn't been invented as yet) that glistened as he spoke, "What's your name?"

"Hermione," I answered, dropping a bundle of the recovered arrows in his arrow holder and handing him his bow.

"Well, Hermione, may I enquire as to where you were running off to when you so gracefully bowled me over? Are you lost, or did you come across a mriswith?" he shot me a charming grin.

"What's a mriswith?" I smiled curiously.

He looked surprised. "Oh, you've never heard of them? You must not be from around here."

"I've heard the word actually. Kingdom of Mriswith, formerly kingdom of Armagedeon? And I'm not from around here. I'm travelling with my…" It was at this time I remembered that I was supposed to be somewhere. "I don't have time for you to tell me about them unfortunately. I must be going."

The corners of his mouth lifted as he looked at me with those dark eyes of his. "I think perhaps I should tell you that if you walk out of here like that, people will indeed think you fought a mriswith."

Despite my lack of knowledge about what a mriswith was, I joined in on his laughing. My hair and clothing, I realized, must have looked a mess. The little dried leaves on the ground were no doubt artfully lodged in my rumpled brown locks.

For a moment I fussed with my dress, and then as I raised my fingers to my head, he stopped me. "Let me."

He ran his fingers through my hair plucking out the dead leaves and flicking them away. I shyly let him until, at one point, he encountered a leaf deeply embedded at my hairline. He plucked at it with two fingers, the thumb and the index, and dragged it down the length of my hair, innocently letting the three remaining fingers brush down the side of my cheek. I jerked pack hastily.

"I really have to go," I hurried off without another word. Reluctantly, though, I turned around at the last minute. "What's you name?"

He was still standing at the spot that I'd left him. "Dimitrian."

Resuming my journey from the exact spot where I'd left off, I noticed Draco was a few strides in front of me so I easily caught up to him.

"Where were you?" He asked pointedly.

I didn't notice the edge in his voice, however, because at that moment I realized that I'd completely forgotten about the dark haired acquaintance that I'd initially gone chasing into the woods. Shoving it to the back of my mind, I told myself that I had perhaps mistaken Dimitrian for someone else.

"Oh, I was - " Then I saw Delilah waiting at the from of the inn as we turned the last wall. "Hey there Delilah!" (**A/N: What's it like in New York City?)**

"Hello. I was anxious to hear of you decision." She fixed us with her dark eyes.

"We decided you could come along." This was Draco.

"Oh, I'm so happy we're travelling _en bloc_. We finally have company…oh! I must introduce you to my brother."

She led us to the bar section of the inn. A man, assumingly her brother, stood with his back to us conversing animatedly in French with another. When he was aware of Delilah's presence he waved the man off and turned to us.

"Dimitrian," Delilah pointed to him, "This is Draco and - "

" – Hermione," he cut her off.

"You know each other?" Delilah looked from her brother to me and back again.

"Somewhat." Dimitrian flashed me a secretive smile.

Draco, beside me, had tensed while Delilah was introducing us, but when Dimitrian had smiled at me I heard the almost imperceptive growl coming from his throat. I risked a glance at him. He was looking positively murderous.

"Nice to meet you Draco." Dimitrian offered his hand. Draco took it and squeezed. There was a distinct cracking sound but Dimitrian withdrew his hand unflinchingly.

"Same to you Dimitrian."

I nudged Draco with my foot and issued him a warning look, wondering why he was acting this way. After all, the man had only smiled at me.

Delilah, all the while, was trying futilely to read the tension in the air.

"Why don't we," Dimitrian's offer was clearly directed at me even though it would seem as though he was addressing everyone, "have some dinner?"

Before I could say anything, "No," Draco said forcefully through gritted teeth, "I'm afraid my wife and I will be retiring. We have some business to take care of." At these words he slipped his arm around my waist, and jammed my hip roughly into his side. I was so surprised I let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a squeak.

"What room number do you have?" This was Delilah.

Draco retrieved the key. "Room 21."

"That's on the way to our room; we'll show you there, then." Delilah, again. She turned around and, along with Dimitrian, walked to the stairs.

When she showed us the door, Draco removed his arm and made to open it.

"Goodnight," I muttered hastily, not wanting to seem entirely a queer.

"Goodnight," they both replied. Looking at them standing so close together made me remember why I had thought Dimitrian's eyes to be so familiar. They were the same chocolate brown eyes with slight flecks of gold.

Draco turned the heavy key and pushed the door open.

It was not often one had the opportunity to see Draco Malfoy in open mouthed astonishment. Too bad I missed it. I happened to be too busy staring at the very same thing as he. The interior of the room was purple and a bit classier than the last inn we'd been to. There were a couple windows with frilly violet curtains and a wooden bureau with a large looking glass hanging over it. And in the middle of the room sat a single mauve canopy bed. But it wasn't the décor we were gaping at, oh no. There was someone lounging on the frilly mauve sheets. At our appearance, the person rose.

Draco recovered just enough to stutter out incredulously, "F-father."

**Author's Note: **

** Nasty cliffhanger, I know. Well, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It isn't as action-y as the last but it definitely has some drama of its own. ****Heh****heh**** Don't you guys agree with me? I think Dimitrian sounds hot. ****Poor Draco.**** His emotions seem to be on a roller coaster ride. First he's nasty with Blaise, the he goes all soft for Hermione, ****then**** he wants to murder this dude while being jealous all the while, the next thing you know he gets his with the ole stun gun. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **

** Thanks for the darling reviews, Darlings. ****I LOVE you people! ****Wow, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. When I finished it, it was more than forty pages long and ****waaaaaay**** too much torture ****for ****you all to endure. Plus, I realized that for it to possibly be this long, there had to be unnecessary parts. So, I had my "Beta-for-a-chapter," as I so graciously christened her, ****Butwhyistherumgone****look**** it over. Check out her story by the way. ****Thanks a lot, love. Anyway, here's the ****spliced**** product.**

**Xakinera****: Great! Well, there's this ****fanfic**** that's not under ****Tamora**** Pierce. It's actually a ****Winx**** Club ****fic****, and if you know anything about the show, you'll know that it's about these six fairies that go to ****Alfea****, a magic school, in another realm called ****Magix****. These girls have company of the opposite gender going to Red Fountain, a boys Specialist school in the same realm, and their enemies attend Cloud tower, a witches' school. The story is actually a spin off about a completely new girl character going to Red Fountain, and you don't really need to know much about ****Winx**** Club to read it, cause everything about red fountain is in the author's imagination. It's just like the Protector of the Small quartet. The name of it is UN****DER SHADOWED WINGS, in WINX CLUB****, under ****the CARTOON section. I hope you didn't get bored reading this ****looooooong**** paragraph.**

**Asdf****: (?) Maybe this chapter will explain everything.**

**Ajfkajfl****: I will darn well not #$& calm frigging down with the $ bad damn language!!! grin ****That**** was fun. Plus, desperate times call for bad language LOL. **

**Voldypoo****Naw**** it's not a locket****, sorry****. Nice name!**

**opal.2010****: Knew you'd see it my way.**

**MiseryluvsDeath**** aka ****Fidele****: I know how you feel. I wrote it.**

**Lorrel**** Ice Bear: This story gives new meaning to TEEN ANGST, man! Wow, drama! I totally agree!**

Draco's P.O.V.:

Lucius fixed us with his steely gaze. "Draco, my son."

It was impossible for me to manage a smart remark, possibly one about the obviousness of his statement, because Hermione and I were still stunned. The sudden appearance of my father had been enough to cause terminal brain damage.

"Would you and…Miss Granger please step inside?" The invitation sounded pleasant enough, but only I knew the ring of threat in his voice. "Your friends too."

Too late, I realized that Delilah and Dimitrian were still standing outside the door.

"What's this about, Draco?" Delilah asked in a small voice.

"Inside!" Lucius commanded, dropping the nice act. Dimitrian pushed his sister through the door. Lucius whipped out his wand. Before I could even stiffen he pointed it toward us. The door slammed shut and locked itself. He lowered his wand.

Lucius smiled; something that was rarely ever seen. But his smiles were none too pleasant and usually did not signify anything pleasant, as I'd learnt years ago. His smile, if you could call it that, for it reminded me of a snake sucking on a lemon, faded as he began to speak. "Very amusing, boy. You really thought that a muggleborn, two _petit bourgeois_**(1)**, and a time reversal spell could save you from what had been afore seen as your future?"

He walked a little closer to us. "Why you would give up a future like that is beyond me. There are many who would give anything to be in your place."

_** And there are many more who pity my repulsive luck.**___

_"But you are my son, Draco."_

_** I wish I weren't.**_

"I will give you one more chance. Kill the mudblood and the inferior muggles. I'm sure the Dark One will be merciful if you give their corpses in sacrifice." He offered his hand.

_Shiiiiing_The sword was unsheathed. "I'd rather die," I hissed.

For a fleeting moment, something marred his perfect demeanor. I recognized it to be surprise, but as quickly as it was there, it had disappeared. Looks of surprise were almost as few as smiles, and through the blinding anger I was feeling, there was a grim sense of satisfaction.

"You refuse my offer, ingrate?" He raised his wand. "A piece of steel against a wand," he mocked. "It looks as though you _will_ get the future you so haphazardly wished for. Prepare to die, son."

I channeled my smoldering rage into the sword. It pulsed with my anger, as it released a fury of its own. My chest heaved as I fought to control the weapon. It seemed to want to run Lucius through as much as I.

"_Expelliramus_!" I could practically hear him saying it in his mind.

The sword flew from my hand and the connection was broken.

I had temporarily forgotten about the other people in the room. He pointed at Hermione, but before he could issue a spell, I rammed her out of the way. Ropes flew from the tip of his wand and wrapped themselves tautly around Delilah. She went down immediately, struggling. I jumped up, searching out the sword wildly. At last, I spotted it lying not too far from the bed.

My father struck again. I felt myself fly back into the door, knocking Delilah and Dimitrian, who was trying to free his sister, apart in the process. Dizzily, I stumbled up, determined to get to the sword. I was sure that it would save us however unlikely the odds were.

Hermione screamed. I whipped around to see Lucius backhand her after using some sort of spell on her. Her drawn wand clattered to the floor. I completely abandoned the sword and savagely launched myself at my father. In surprise, he fell back. In a flash, I was on top of him, my fingers digging into his throat. In all of the commotion, though, Lucius had succeeded in keeping hold of his wand. The next thing I knew, I was flying well over the bed. I hit the mirror and it shattered beneath my back. I landed on all fours on the floor, five feet away from the sword. Before I could reach it, however, Lucius cast the ever famous Cruciatus curse.

Though I'd felt it so many times before that I'd memorized the pain, it still hurt like hell. And that was putting it mildly. It felt like a thousand ten step arrows **(2** were jabbing at me, each piercing sinking deeper and deeper into every part of my body.

Then, unexpectedly, the pain subsided. Through blood filled eyes I saw the scene before me. Delilah, somehow free of the ropes, was assisting Dimitrian in keeping Lucius pinned to the floor. Hermione, clutching her wand as well as Lucius', had ended the Cruciatus. She ran over to me and helped me up slowly.

Suddenly, there was a bone-rattling explosion. Wandless magic on Lucius' part, I presumed. Delilah landed the safest, on the bed, but Dimitrian hit the wall on the far side of the room. Hermione was shoved into me as the two of us fell upon the already skewed dressing bureau.

Lucius got up, the picture of disgruntlement. He was only one in the room, however, who was actually able to do this and therefore he was better off than all of us. He walked over to Hermione and me and derisively retrieved his wand with the greatest of ease.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson, Miss Granger. Purebloods and Mudbloods don't consort. Too bad you won't live long enough to put this rule to use," he monologued as he lifted his wand from by her side.

I pushed myself up on one elbow, all wits set aside, intending on squeezing the last thread of life out of this man with my bare hands. He watched, amused, as I struggled pitifully to my feet.

Lucius prepared himself. "I'm sorry you won't live to regret your decision. But I won't regret this one. _Avada_ - "

Hermione screamed at the top of her voice, "_NO_!"

At the same time, out of no where, Dimitrian dove toward the sword and flung it wildly at me. I caught it by the hilt.

" - _Kedavra_" The flash of green light sailed from the tip of the wand and hit the vertically upright sword. The sword was submerged in a green glow. It vibrated violently omitting a white hot heat. It seemed as though the sword had absorbed the curse, but the next moment a green burst of light, several shades duller, shot from it. It hit Lucius square in the chest and he immediately collapsed.

Hand pressed to the side of her head, Delilah asked, "Is he dead?"

"No," answered Dimitrian, having checked the pulse. "Just unconscious or something. He may waken soon." Dimitrian grabbed the coiled ropes that had earlier been used to tie Delilah.

"No," I said sharply. "Leave him. We have to get out of here as fast as possible."

Dimitrian nodded. He grabbed Delilah's arm. I helped Hermione up. She moaned and said, "_I_ should be helping _you_."

I ignored her and pocketed her wand. We rushed outside as quickly to see that a large crowd had gathered there in event of the screaming and explosions.

We had successfully pushed our way through, when the manager barred our way. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but I flung the entire moneybag at his open mouth. "This should cover everything."

As soon as we arrived at the door to the inn, we broke off in a run. I was surprised that any of us could even hobble, far less for run after the damage we had just suffered.

"I think he has woken," said Dimitrian hoarsely. He was dragging his sister along by the arm.

I turned my head and realized he was right. There was a lot of screaming coming from the inn. He was either pumping them to find out where we'd gone, or they had tried to stop him and he was… 'parting the crowd.' Either way, I guessed his methods were quite painful.

"We have to take cover! We'd be too easily caught roaming the roads of the kingdom," I told them urgently.

The closest refuge we could think of though, was in the other direction; the wood. We had no choice. We turned the other way and ran helter skelter into the trees.

A couple minutes later we paused, gasping to regain breath.

There seemed to be a commotion going on at the inn.

"What's happening?" asked Hermione.

"They ran in there!" someone screamed in anguish.

I swore under my breath. We had to keep going, but there was no way we could escape him. As long as he had a wand, he would find us.

"Look!" Delilah gasped, pointing deeper into the forest.

There was a soft glow coming from a distance away. I studied it.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." I turned to Delilah, "Do you know?"

"Let's get closer," she suggested.

"Closer to _what_? I don't see anything," Dimitrian voiced confusedly.

"Over there," I pointed as we advanced tentatively. I was now close enough to see that it wasn't simply a light, but a glowing shape.

"Draco," Hermione whispered softly, "there's nothing there."

"What! Of course there's something there! Can't you see it glowing?" I asked incredulously. _Why couldn't they see it? It was plain in sight!_

"No, we can't see anything," replied Dimitrian. "Are you hallucinating?"

"I can see it too," cut in Delilah.

"Come on," I grabbed Hermione's arm and charged up to the pale light, stopping only under the cover of bushes, but close enough to see it. Then, as I stared, two beings came into focus, as the light coalesced into something perceptible, enveloped by the eerie glow. I recognized them. Their unique beauty was breathtaking to me, though many other considered them as omens of darkness and ill fortune. Thestrals. How they had come to be here, I knew not, but I was thankful. It looked as if these creatures would be our saviors this night.

"Maybe they can help us," I sad to Delilah. "They have wings, they can fly. I don't think they'll hurt us."

"But why can't Dimitrian and Hermione see them?"

"Because -" I caught myself. "I don't know, but you have to explain to your brother that they're there."

She nodded numbly.

"Draco, _what's_ there?" Hermione's voice was laced with panic and confusion.

"I leaned down surreptitiously to her ear, "Thestrals."

"What?" she yelped then immediately quieted.

"We'll talk later," I whispered quickly.

"…Draco says they won't hurt us, but we need their help," Delilah was explaining to Dimitrian who replied, "Okay De…now exactly where are those things?"

We left the bush we were concealed by.

"Slowly now. We don't want to startle them."

The creatures acknowledged us silently. They didn't run away or attack us, which was a good sign. I experimentally held out my hand top one. It didn't show any sign of fear. I softly touched its equine head. It responded by slightly shaking its cranium.

When Delilah saw that it was okay to touch, she reached out to the other one. It nuzzled her palm and she giggled. Her other hand flew to the one I was petting and she rubbed its head, letting her fingers brush mine.

Hermione and Dimitrian stared uncertainly at us; they could not see the Thestrals. I grabbed Hermione's hand and brushed it to the head of my Thestral. She gasped at the strangeness of feeling something she could not see.

"Someone's coming!" Dimitrian indicated towards a light shining and moving toward us. It's anyone's guess who it was.

I grabbed Delilah around the waist and set her on the Thestral closest to her. Dimitrian followed suit and eased himself cautiously onto the same one. I did the same for Hermione and climbed on in front of her, as she gingerly touched the Thestral's back, then locked her arms around me. The Thestrals instinctively took off.

I looked down and saw Lucius in the light of the Lumos spell, looking up at us. I was close enough to see the usual deadpan look on his face. Then the Thestrals burst forth from the top of the trees and we debouched into the sky. Soaring high above roof tops and trees reminded me of the glorious feel of riding a broom. It was scaring Hermione though. Her hands desperately groped my chest and she buried her face into my back. Instantly she recoiled.

"Oh my God!" She felt the hot sticky blood that layered my back. "Draco, you're bleeding in a million places."

I didn't answer. Now that we were safe, the adrenaline that kept me going had left. I was feeling light headed and dizzy from loss of blood. My head pounded from hitting it against the door. The rest of my limbs ached with a passion from the Cruciatus. These, among other pains, caused me to lose consciousness.

«§§§§»

When I came to, Dimitrian was aiding Hermione in getting me off the Thestral. He set me on the ground and I was dimly aware of the creature flapping away.

"I think he's waking up." Hermione's voice was loud and my head was killing me. "Draco?" It was difficult to open my eyes but I did, and found myself staring into her concerned face. "Draco?" she whispered much to my relief. "Can you get up?" I tried. Pain shot through my legs and my arms were sure to fall off. Dimitrian grabbed my arm to help, but I roughly shook it off and managed by myself.

"Bring him over here," Delilah called. They led me to a wayward pine. With one arm Hermione parted the torrent of branches that flowed to the ground and we stepped through it. I staggered and Dimitrian grabbed my shoulder to steady me. I shot him a death glare, mustered with all my dignity and he let go.

Hermione lowered me to the ground, close to the tree trunk and retracted her arm from around my waist.

"Everyone have some of this." Delilah produced a bottle, "It's a special kind of salve. By morning, all cuts should be closed up for the most. I'm afraid I can do nothing for the bruises though."

Hermione and Dimitrian took some and rubbed it on their various cuts, though they sported a much wider variety of bruises, Hermione had a cut on her face and she daubed some quickly there and on her arms and even on a slash on her leg. Dimitrian had quite a deep gash on his exposed arm where he was lathering the salve. Delilah had come out least injured of all. She had a couple of visible chafed wrists, and the only cut she had was one above her right eyebrow.

"The rest of this is for Draco's back. Take his shirt off," she ordered Hermione.

"Why don't_ I_ treat his back," Hermione suggested acidly.

"You don't know how," she replied absently, undoing the shirt herself. I lifted my torso slightly off the ground so she could fully remove it.

She instructed me to roll over from my back to my stomach. I did. She gasped.

"Oh my God!" She reminisced Hermione's reaction. She reached down and tore off the hem of her skirt. I didn't bother wondering if the excellent view of her calves she had just flashed me was purposeful or not. "Water. I need water."

Dimitrian tossed her a brown water bottle from his neck. She dampened the cloth with it and began to clean. I winced openly as the cloth touched my back.

She looked up at Hermione. "Why don't you and Dimitrian rest? You must be exhausted, and you shall need your energy."

Dimitrian walked over to the trunk of the tree and plunked himself down, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"No that's fine." Hermione declined as though she knew Delilah was trying to be rid of her presence. "I'll sit here, by my _husband_."

I couldn't see Delilah's expression but I knew it was one of great distaste. When she finished cleaning, she began the task of slathering the salve on my back.

Meticulously, she worked, her bare fingers soothing the skin around the slashes. Was it just me, or was there hidden promiscuity in these gestures also? The pleasant scent of balsam invaded my nose as I wondered what was so difficult about this job that Hermione couldn't do it. I would have bet anything that Hermione was wondering the same thing, but she didn't say anything, just settled for grinding her teeth in anger.

All the while she was at work I waited for some sort of question, exclamation or perhaps even a general remark on the events of erstwhile. But there came nothing of magical killing sticks from either of them. I settled for trying to make up something believable for when the inquiries _did_ come. I came up blank. Finally, growing tired of waiting, I decided to end my anxiety and just get it over with. The cover up? I decided to wing it.

So the conversation began, with me choosing my words carefully. While later reminiscing this, I was reminded of tiptoeing across a lake that was covered in the thinnest of ice. "Delilah, Dimitrian, about earlier tonight - "

She stopped me, to my surprise. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, when you have the strength." And, gratefully, nothing else was said on the matter.

When Delilah was finished, she sat up and pulled her hair away from her neck with two thumbs. "Where else does it hurt?"

"Nowhere," as we all know; a lie.

"Come, Draco. Do not be ashamed." When I ignored her, she started guessing. "We don't have to worry about your back. Your head must hurt because of all that banging, but I can't do anything for that. Your limbs…well, all muscle areas in general must be in excruciating pain. I need to massage you."

Was there no end to this woman's attempts to ensnare me?

"Hermione, would you and Dimitrian search out a place to stay for the night? I have to stay with Draco."

Hermione clenched her fists, visibly shaking. This time I broke into Hermione's predictable speech, "I think my wife is perfectly capable of giving me a massage. Why don't you with Dimitrian?"

"Fine," she said sourly.

Dimitrian spat out the blade of grass he'd been chewing and got up. They left.

I rested my forehead back in the cool grass, my neck feeling stiff because of the odd angle I'd turned it. Hermione grabbed my shoulders and started the shiatsu. Her hands felt wonderful; I could barely contain a moan, but I debarred myself this pleasure. "Don't bother. It won't help."

I rolled onto my back and started to get up. She pulled on my shirt and led me to the tree trunk, where Dimitrian had previously sat. She sat down and leaned her back against the trunk and let my lie in her lap, head resting against her chest.

"You put a troll to shame in the weight sector, you know." She said.

I looked at her questioningly.

"When you fainted - "

"Malfoys don't _faint_. They _evade consciousness_," I corrected huffily.

She giggled. "Fine. When you _evaded consciousness_, I had to hold you up through the entire ride. I bet I hurt more than you."

She wrapped her arms around me and rested my forehead against mine, her fingers absently rubbing circles on my chest. Her brown hair cascaded around my face and chest, tickling wherever it brushed. I ran my fingers through her brown locks…..

Where Dimitrian's had been a few hours earlier.

On realizing this, I at once withdrew my hand as though she was Medusa, with snapping snakes in substitute for hair. "Aren't you afraid your precious Dimitrian will return and find us in this position?" I spat with malice.

"What?" Her head shot up in shock.

I lifted myself off her and pulled back to rest on the trunk on her right side.

"Draco, what are you talking about?'

I closed my eyes, willing my anger back, trying to rein it in.

"Hermione," I looked her in the eyes, "I need and honest answer."

Her expression remained the same, which I classified as a yes.

"Is there something going on between you and Dimitrian?"

"What! Draco how could you - "

I interrupted impatiently. "It's a yes or no question, Hermione."

"No."

I considered for a moment, the look of sincerity in her eyes then gave a mental sigh of relief. I believed her. But what of the incident I'd seen?

"Draco…" That was as far as she got before someone flicked on the waterworks. I pulled her to me and she threw her arms around my shoulders, tucking her face into the crook of my neck. I found I rather liked her head there, even though she was drenching me. Her warm breath on my skin…. Her eyelashes brushing against my neck…. Not to mention she was half way on top of me nor how tightly our bodies were pressed together.

"Don't you see what's happening," she sobbed at last. "They're tearing us apart. That woman Delilah. Even though she's been kind to is, though I strongly suspect that it's only because of you, she won't stop badgering you. You think I don't see all of her seductive tactics?"

"Well, what about Dimitrian?"

"What _about_ Dimitrian?"

"You think _I_ don't see the way he looks at you? The smiles, the glances? I saw how eager he was to go off alone with you."

"Yes, but he doesn't go offering to give me shiatsus or grabbing at my hands. I don't even notice these 'looks' he allegedly gives me."

"Well, what about that day in the wood. The day that you met him?" I challenged.

She frowned for a moment then her mouth formed an 'o' of realization. "You saw that? Draco…I know what you think you saw. But it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it?" I asked my voice devoid of any emotion besides skepticism.

She bit her lip. "This is going to sound so… Draco, you have to believe me. Here goes," she took a deep breath, "I was heading back to the inn when I thought I saw someone in the woods."

"Someone?"

Her face flushed. "Well…Zabini, to be exact. Yes, I know we left him back at Hogwarts but I thought, 'better be safe than sorry,' so I went into the wood. I saw him again and this time I was _sure_ it was him, so I started running. That's when I bumped into Dimitrian. Well, I sort of knocked him over, and we both fell. There were a lot of leaves and- some of them got stuck in my hair and- he-was-just-helping-me-brush-them-out…It sounds even more far fetched aloud. I know it sounds as though I'm lying Draco, but please believe me, he wasn't running his fingers through my hair because he was…romancing me or anything. He was just getting out the leaves. You probably think it was just an excuse to touch me but at the time-I-didn't-think - "

I put a stop to her anxious babbling. I felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders, one I hadn't even known was there. Remarkable happiness settled in its place. All fatigue forgotten, I pounced on her, ravaging her lips as though kisses were endangered and going extinct by the minute. I could tell she was surprised; I'd never kissed her so forcefully before, but she didn't seem to mind, responding to the kiss just as ferverantly.

Minutes later, she peeled her torso off mine. I removed the hand that was on the small of her back, holding her to me, and she rolled off. She didn't go far though, settling into my arm, her cheek on my chest and her arm around my middle.

The night was a dark as it would get, and a chill settled in. I wondered where Delilah and Dimitrian were.

"How many hours since sundown?"

"About three, close to four."

It was about nine o' clock, then. Quite early. The moon made its appearance and shifted through the trees, cutting the viscous darkness to reveal Delilah and Dimitrian approaching using an entirely different route from which they had left.

Hermione shifted to see them as they spoke, removing her hand from my waist and instead holding my left hand.

"Any luck?"

"No, nothing. We'd have been back ages ago, but we got lost. Thankfully, Dimitrian is a good navigator. How is you back, Draco?"

"Fine," I answered Delilah. The pain had faded just enough for me to be able to lie in this position.

"We will have to stay here tonight, seeing as this wayward pine is our best option," stated Dimitrian, "It is like a traveler's dream. We were lucky to find it; it should shelter us from most of the elements."

Then, to my dismay, Delilah came to my right side and copied Hermione's position, snuggling herself in the space between my arm and my body. "We should keep each other warm tonight**." **

I should have pushed her away, but I didn't. Because even through all her tactics, she still tried hard to help us, even though she'd only just met us. That counted for a lot in my mind and I found myself unable to nastily express my displeasure.

Hermione was also waiting for me to tell Delilah to shove off. When I didn't, she gave me a long look and slipped out of my embrace, let go of my hand and turned away.

On cue, Dimitrian sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. She looked at him, silently questioning his impudence.

"Cold," he muttered.

"I'm not cold," she lied.

"I am," he smiled.

And I sat through this without uttering one word of protest. How could I? Even though it pained me to admit, she had every right. Because I was doing the same thing.

_** Of all the blasted times to contract a sense of **__**sentimen**__**t**__** and a useless conscience**__**…**_

«§§§§»

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I woke up curled in someone's strong arms. At first, I thought it was Draco, but it couldn't be. It didn't smell like him. Then, last night came rushing back to me. I had fallen asleep in Dimitrian's arms. I remembered him blowing and rubbing my freezing hands together. Then he had held them to his chest to keep them warm while we drifted off.

I found myself taking in Dimitrian's scent. He smelt deliciously of spices. I shifted to sniff his hair. It smelled like sandalwood. I didn't realize he had awoken. He turned his head. Our faces were inches apart. This was strangely both pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time. He leaned down. Decidedly, this was wrong, since I was married to Draco and all. I made a sudden movement to pull away and ended up catching him on the nose with my forehead. I gasped in embarrassment, but he didn't let me apologize.

"Do you take pleasure in constantly incapacitating me? Give it perhaps one more day in your company and De shall be feeding me through a plastic horn," he cracked.

I smiled, relieved that I didn't break his nose. _It would be a crime to ruin a face like that_, I caught myself thinking afterwards.

"I have a question. Before I woke up, what exactly were you doing?"

I stared at him in horror.

"Were you _smelling_ me?" He contained a grin.

"What! No, of course not!"

He quirked his lips in a sort of half smirk and teased, "So you were just killing a bug in my hair, maybe?"

"S-sure," I lied, blushing.

"With your nose?" It was a full smirk now.

I was redder than Ron's entire family put together by this time. "Can we change the subject?"

"Of course. So you like my scents?"

"If I answer you, can we talk about something else?"

His grin faded and he leaned forward as though he was about to tell me something of the utmost importance. He beckoned with one finger for me to lean closer and I complied. Then he closed the space between us and…

…butted me on the forehead. Was I surprised? Damn straight I was! Out of surprise I hit the ground on my elbows. Granted, I was sitting, but still.

"I think it's only fair that I paid you back," he jumped up.

"Where are you going?" The sun was barely up.

"To see just how far into Challenorn's forest we are," he called over his shoulder, "and to find some breakfast."

I looked over to Draco to see him and Delilah wrapped together snugly. _**Well, neither of **_**them**_** was cold last night.**_ All the anger came flooding back in torrents, seeing them like this. I stubbornly pushed it away…_**just like Draco **_**should have**_** pushed away Delilah last night.**_

"Hey, Dimitrian! Wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't think it fair to leave you with another ****cliffie**** after the last one, so there we go. I hope it was good. Leave a review please! I'm almost at my 200 milestone, so please help me out!**

**(1)****Petit Bourgeois: A set of lower class plebeians. Lucius meant this as a mild insult.**

**(2)****Ten Step Arrows: I borrowed this from Terry ****Goodkind****An arrow that is dipped in Ten Step poison.**** When shot with it, the most a man can move is ten steps before he falls down dead.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

** Extremely sorry that the last chapter was all in italics. Not my fault. It was stupid Gasp! ****Nononono****, please forgive me for saying that! Anyways, this is the next part of the chapter with a bit of what was supposed to be the 25****th**** chapter bolted on to complete it.**

**This-recurring-dream****Squee****! OMG! I LOVE you! Thanks so much for the ****loooong**** review. I was kind of worried about Lucius, if I'd done him right, but you seem so pleased I guess he was portrayed well since it was so AMAZING! Oh don't worry about the scary murderous bigot-y people. ****(Whisper ****whisper****I want people to hate Delilah****) I myself don't like her. I think El Weirdo is cute, but don't worry ****everything'll**** work out in the end. I'm glad I had you running high on emotions. LOL. **

**Myseryluvsdeath**** aka ****Fidele****: Thanks a lot .**

**Lil pink pixie****: Sigh! Glad to know you liked it after the trouble you went through with it. . **

**Dtrinibookworm****/U ****ukn**** u don't need a name****: Oh, thanks so much for the review! I ****wuv**** you! God alone knows you read it, but thanks for taking the time. .**** Nice name BTW.**

**Xakinera****: I don't like Delilah either, so that makes two of us. How did "Under Shadowed Wings" go?**

**Pretend personal message- ****Lorel**** ice bear****: Before you write off Delilah, I'll hint you that she isn't what she seems. ****Heh****heh****. Dimitrian and Harry aren't related. Dimitrian's eyes are black flecked with gold. But that's a really good guess. On the bright side, when you sing up I'll be able to send you REAL personal messages.**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

We checked our location and it seemed as though we were quite close to Perdron, just at the edge of Challenorn's forest.

"Good," Dimitrian commented when this was first discovered. "I can hop to a tailor's and get some proper clothing."

I studied him. He was wearing a long black v-necked surplice that showed off his muscular arms and teased about what promised to be a perfectly toned chest, for he went shirtless. His trousers were black, made of thick material and were surprisingly loose and caved in at the calves, met by black lace-up flat heeled boots. I also noted that the gash on his arm had closed up, as had my cuts.

"What's wrong with your clothing?"

He smiled (he seemed to do this a lot), "This is my hunting gear. When we met…ehem, I mean, when you knocked me over, I had been stringing a few practice arrows and I didn't have time to change."A slight tinge appeared at his cheeks. "If someone were to see me wandering around dressed like this, well, nothing good will come of that."

Hunting gear! That explained why it fit so well, why it was a bit on the skimpy side (compared to Draco's getup), and why it was entirely in black. It also elaborated on the bow and arrow set he was wearing.

"Well, God forbid anyone run into us in the _middle of the forest_, then," I quipped. I was pleased to be able to make him laugh, just as he had been making me all morning.

"So, are you any good at archery?" he stepped over a rock.

I unstrapped my bow to assess the inevitable damage done in last night's confusion. Thankfully, the string was just broken.

"I can restring that for you."

I smiled gratefully at him, but my smile quickly faded when I saw my three quarters empty arrow holder. I'd lost quite a lot in the consternation of Lucius' arrival.

"Would you like to me make you a new set?" He offered.

"Would that be too much trouble?"

"No. But you didn't answer me. Are you any good?"

"I'm awful," I said, popping a purple berry into my mouth.

His eyes widened. "That's English Acai!" **(A/N: I just made that name up.)**

I froze. Everyone knew about English Acai. If he was right…then I'd just poisoned myself! I turned and spat it out hastily.

"Pardon my mistake. It wasn't."

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He ran. I chased.

I finally caught up to him when we reached our wayward pine. He stopped and I bowled him over. He hit the ground with an, "oof!"

I looked down at him and laughed. He reached up and grabbed my hand. With a mighty yank, I was in the grass next to him, gasping and laughing.

The bright sunlight was blocked out as someone leaned over me. Draco cast his shadow upon my face.

I got up and greeted him cheerily, "Morning," refusing to acknowledge the suspicious look he was giving me. Dimitrian got up and I grabbed his back and tugged it off his shoulder. There were a few handfuls of multicolored berries that we had picked, all non poisonous, in there. There were also a few foreign fruit that were sweet with sugary nectar that Dimitrian had called 'sugar apples.'

"Thank you, Di," Delilah's voice sounded sing-song-y and she seemed to be in a bouncy mood, probably because she had spent the entire night with dearest Draco. "We were wondering why you two left us alone." She didn't seem too sorrowful.

"How's your back, Draco?" I directed some attention onto him.

"Fine," He answered stiffly, his eyes briefly flickering from me to Dimitrian.

"Oh, yes, I checked it when we woke up. It looks as though he's been attacked by a mriswith, but it is coming along excellently, right Drae?"

There it was again, the mention of this mriswith creature. I was about to ask her just what it was when… _**Wait…**__**Drae**___

_"Right 'Lilah," Draco answered with (what appeared to me to be) fake enthusiasm._

_**Lilah**__**? So they've got pet names for each**____**other.**_

_I soured for a brief moment, but I was determined to show him my nonchalance. And I could see that he was waiting for a reaction. __**So that's how he's playing.**_

"This is good!" complimented Delilah, feeding Draco a piece. I was so determined to not let it bother me, that I missed the flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Sugar apple. Do you like it?"

Draco nodded.

Dimitrian reached in the pile of berries and picked out a couple that was just like the ones I thought was poisonous. "Try this Draco. The Indian blueberry," he said with a completely straight face. My cheeks tinted as I whacked him on the shoulder. He stuck one in my open mouth.

"Hermione!" He grabbed my shoulders dramatically. "Are you well? Are you dizzy? Do you feel faint?" He laughed. He didn't seem to notice that, from the moment he touched me, my breath caught in my throat. In shock, I bit down hard on the fruit. It was a new taste altogether. The sourness and texture of the flesh puckered my lips while the sweet juice graced my tongue.

"Try it, it's good," I said to Draco, who had a look of disgust at the friendly exchange of frivolity between us. He flung the berry sideways.

"We need to talk."

Dimitrian looked at us and he motioned to Delilah that it was time for them to leave.

"What if I don't want to talk?" I said when they were well out of earshot.

"Then you can listen. I know what you think- "

"Do you? Then, tell me, what _do_ I think?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You think that I chose Delilah over you. You think that I betrayed you. You think that I care for her."

Fine. So what if he _did_ know what I thought? That didn't change anything. "So what? You're going to deny that you didn't choose Delilah over me, that you didn't betray me and that you don't care for her?"

He looked at me. "Yes."

I was shocked at his atrocity. He was standing here and just _telling_ me he was going to deny all of this? I pushed past him, "Oh, please Draco. Don't give me that idiocy. I - "

His hand locked my arm in an iron grip and he swung me around to face him. My temperature lunged a few degrees upward (and not in a bad way, albeit the fact that I was displeased at the change) when I saw the intense look in his eyes. Then, his hand let go of mine. Not of his own volition, though. No, it was ripped away by a very enraged Dimitrian.

"Don't…" he hissed.

"And are you to tell me how I touch my wife?" Draco asked dangerously. To any other, he would appear quite tranquil, but expression was greatly deceiving. He was angry. I felt grateful to Dimitrian and sorry for him at the same time.

But before anything could go down, Delilah interrupted. "Dimitrian, Draco, not now. I think we all need to speak."

I knew what was coming. I had a perfect alibi laid out. "Delilah, yesterday night, what happened…"

"I know," she said.

_**What?**_

I stared at her in shock. How could she possibly…?

"We know whom you seek."

Draco and I exchanged glances.

"You seek the witch woman Haaden, do you not?"

My mouth dropped open. Before I could utter one word of astonishment, she went on.

"Haaden is expecting you. But, she had to tend to something important, so she sent Dimitrian and I to retrieve you. We weren't informed on your situation only that you were in need of her help. When Haaden returns, she will assist you, but until then, I am to teach you what you will need to know to achieve whatever it is that you wish.

"Her home is only hours away. We will take you there; it will be your new home for now. Neither of us are sure when Haaden will return, but we will stay with you until then, teach you all the while."

My head was spinning with this newfound information. Dimitrian and Delilah knew Haaden. Well that certainly explained why the stuck with us and never asked questions. But what was it that we needed to learn? And why would she trust them enough to use them to get us? I could perfectly understand Dimitrian, but Delilah? Unless Delilah was more than she seemed, which was what I was currently thinking.

"What is it do you have to teach us? And why didn't you tell us before?" I asked shakily.

"We needed to observe you before we told you anything and now seemed to be the appropriate time and this, the perfect distraction. What I am to teach you required that I know you a little before. As for that, I'll explain later. For now, we need to get to her home. It's not far as I said before, west of here. But we will need some food to take along. Dimitrian, Draco, will you two find some?"

Dimitrian, who had been listening quietly in the background, nodded solemnly. Draco was less pliant though. I myself was not too thrilled about the thought of Dimitrian and Draco along, lest there be a brawl. Finally, he nodded and asked, "Where?"

"Well, there must be some fruit trees around. Maybe we could catch some game. If not, then Perdron isn't too far off. We could buy some in the market," Dimitrian answered for Delilah.

They set off. I watched them.

I then turned to Delilah. "Why didn't we all go?"

"Because, I need you to help me with something." She said, motioning for me to follow her. She sat down close to the trunk of the wayward pine, and I sat uneasily in front of her. She told me to assume the lotus position.

"What's this all about?" I couldn't help question as I complied, and she held my hand in hers. I related this exact position to a séance my cousins and I once had. It was creepy.

"Shhhh, I just need you to be quiet and think of Haaden."

"Okkkaaay," I said. But how was I supposed to think of her? A madwoman with crazy hair? It wasn't as though I had any other choice though, since Delilah had made it quite clear that she wanted me to shut it. She closed her eyes, and I mimed, picturing Haaden as I saw her in my head. Moments later, she withdrew her hands. I opened my eyes to see her scoot and lean back against the trunk.

"Now will you tell me what that was about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I was about to protest.

"He's a completely different person when he's around you, you know."

"What?" I asked, my confusion drowning out my potential reaction to her changing the subject so abruptly.

"Dimitrian, I mean. He likes you. A lot." She summed.

"How do you know that?" Well, duh, Hermione. She's his sister!

"Like I said, he's a completely different person when he's around you."

"How so?" My curiosity prevented me from reminding her of the fact that even if her brother liked me; I was married to Draco, whom she was trying to steal.

"Well, for one thing, over these past hours, he's smiled more than he ever has in his entire life."

I looked at her skeptically. She was obviously exaggerating. I couldn't possibly have that effect on someone I'd met the day before. It was too far fetched. I snorted and told her so.

She smiled. "I'm not exaggerating. It's quite amazing actually. I've known him for so long, and he's always been a quiet, closed person. A man of few words, if I may. Imagine how shocked I was this morning to see him joking around with you. He's had his rare smiles, and even fewer amusing moments, but before that, I'd never seen him so free spirited."

I was definitely surprised. It was absurd that I could incite such changes in a person! No, it couldn't be true at all. It was already difficult to imagine Dimitrian being closed, quiet or untalkative. Then it struck me that the only person with whom he joked was me. Not Delilah and certainly not Draco. In fact, I struggled to remember if he had ever even smiled at Delilah. He barely spoke at all in the presence of others. I remembered when Delilah had been tending to Draco's cuts, he had sat quietly in the background, and just minutes earlier; when Delilah had dropped the bomb on us he had stood there and watched our reactions while she explained. The night before, too, when Lucius had been confronting us, he hadn't panicked; you wouldn't have even known he was there, and he hadn't asked questions, like Delilah. He only spoke and acted when necessary. In the wood and just before that, when we had discovered the Thestrals, he hadn't even spoke a peep while we were sprinting for our lives. Delilah was right…

"You understand now, don't you?" asked Delilah.

"Understand what?"

"Why I want you to stay away from him." She said matter-of-factly.

"What? No! I don't understand." I stared at her.

"You need to stay away from him, because you're going to break his heart. You're married, Hermione. The last thing I want is for my brother to fall for a married woman." Her tone was flat.

I was angry now. _**How dare she?**_ "Why are you concerned with _me_ being married? Draco's married, and it doesn't stop you from going after _him_."

"What are you carrying on about? I'm not after your husband." She said, not even trying to sound convincing.

"What!" I couldn't believe it. She was denying it! "Draco, we need to keep each other warm tonight, would you like a back massage Draco?" I mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Are you telling me that all of that wasn't a play for him?"

"Yes," she said simply. I was past being appalled. _**The two of them deserve**__** each other**_, I thought bitterly.

"Well, think about this then. Don't you think he would be even more hurt if I suddenly started evading him, ignoring him and I stopped speaking and laughing with him?" I assumed this was included in the Stay-away-from-Dimitrian package deal.

"He would be hurt, but I imagine that he hasn't had enough time to fall in love with you. If anything, he'll settle for hating you, which is even better. Understand this, Hermione, it would be much worse for him to fall for you and have you leave him, for I have a feeling that you and Draco were never from around here and won't be here for much longer, than for him to be simply hurt because of unfriendliness."

I understood her reasons, but her methods were a different story. I thought them cold hearted. Plus, the way she was speaking, it sounded as though I was trying to beguile him.

She waited for an answer, studying me intently. I made my decision. "I can't."

Her eyes darkened and she opened her mouth to say something.

"We are back!" Dimitrian's voice called.

She snapped her mouth shut and we both looked at the direction from which his voice came. He came tramping toward us with his pack flung over his shoulder, Draco in tow.

"We just stuffed it up with fruit. I thought we wouldn't bother to catch anything since we are going to be there in a few hours' time."

I nodded, and Delilah said, "Why don't you lead the way Di?"

And that's just what he did. The three of us lagged behind, both of us on either side of Draco. Neither of them was paying attention to me; Draco was walking straight ahead, not exactly responding to Delilah, who was draped over him like a besotted Jezebel, and yet, he wasn't exactly telling her to sod off. Finally, I couldn't take it any more. _**Not after my husband, Merlin's foot. I wonder why he's refusing her. Does he think me so thick, that I would believe he's not enjoying her attention? **_ And with that thought, I hurried up and walked in stride with Dimitrian.

"Hermione, I know it's none of my business, but what's going on with you and Draco?"

I answered coldly, "You're right. It isn't any of your business."

He didn't give up there. "I beg pardon about my sister. She's the cause of it I know. For whatever insane reason, she's got it in her hosiery that she wants to go after your husband. I thought about stopping it, but… you don't know Delilah. When she wants something, she gets it. I really am sorry. I've never before interfered in her chestnuts but if you want, I can try to talk some sense into her."

It didn't take a professional to tell that he was being sincere. Plus, he had been avoiding my eyes, and then when he apologized, he suddenly met them.

"It's not your problem to deal with. But thank you." I said quietly.

"I only hope that after we part ways, you can salvage what's left of you marriage. I know you love him." He sounded sad, quite easy to distinguish because the tone was much different from when he was joking, or happy.

"You're wrong."

He finally met my eyes with a questioning glance.

"I don't love him."

«§§§§»

Draco's P.O.V.:

"We're almost there," sang Delilah. We were travelling in a group now and Delilah had eased up on beleaguering me. I congratulated myself on being so tolerant, for even though her constant brushing of arms and touch of hands was nothing compared to Pansy's habit of jumping in my lap, circumstances were different. The last time I was forced to endure Pansy's badgering, I didn't have a jealous wife, far less for one in the company of a man who kept trying to put the moves on her.

We were now crossing a tiny clearing, with a couple of logs lying here and there. It was well sheltered and hidden by the thick birch and heather bushes that surrounded the place entirely. Quite cozy indeed.

After squeezing through the birches, Dimitrian, right in front of me stopped. I let up on glowering at his back to look around. We were at a strange stop in the forest. Thick bushes and vine-infested weeping willow trees created an impassable wall. In front of Dimitrian, there were two trees, between which was the only passable space, but behind the trees there was a natural stone wall.

Dimitrian reached out with his hand into the empty air between the trees. At once, at his hand, air coalesced with light and created a blue mist. He curved his fingers and pulled them through the air as though he was parting a curtain. The blue substance rippled, indicating that the entire space between the trees was coated in it. True to its curtain-like description, the waves followed his hand, and there was a gap in the mist. Through the hole, there was not, as expected, the lower half of a stone cliff, but an entirely different scene. It was a darkened, gloomy place, much unlike where we were standing, with trees scattered here and there. In the dead middle, part of a small structure showed through.

Dimitrian used his other hand and made the gap bigger. Like the first time, the substance followed his hand like water rippling through a lake. Now the entire structure, a strange little house, was revealed.

"Ladies first," Dimitrian nodded to an awed Hermione. She stepped under his arm and through the parting. Delilah followed, me and last, Dimitrian. Normally, I would have protested to being enclosed in anyone's arms, especially those of a man I didn't even like but, I guessed the wonderment of it all had me brain dead and I went easily.

Staring around, I realized that the place was sp melancholy because of the dark clouds that hung overhead; a large contrast to the bright sunlight on the outside.

Hermione caught herself long enough to breathe, "What _is_ this place?"

Delilah readily answered, "This is Haaden's dwelling."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question, but Delilah had been waiting for it. "That was a deception cloak. Haaden likes her privacy."

I studied the house. It seemed quite normal to me, albeit a little ominous because of the gnarled oak trees that surrounded it. There were many rose ramblers and vines climbing about the house's walls, but instead of making it look dilapidated, it enhanced the rural beauty of the house to elegance. It really was, in a melancholy way, quite lovely. On closer inspection, the house was more strange than I thought. It seemed to have no signs of construction.

Every house has its flaws. A crack in the wall, a misplaced brick, et cetera. The walls of this house were smoother than satin, not even signs of painting. And the only cracks in the steps were the creases where each stair joined the other. Even the pillars seemed untouched by fault.

Hermione followed Delilah and Dimitrian and stepped unto the first stair. She at once gasped and withdrew her foot.

"Don't worry," assured Dimitrian, "You'll get used to it." She placed her foot again and I saw the bluish air on the step rippling as though she'd stepped on water. She tapped her foot twice and then decided it was safe to ascend.

The same thing happened to me on the way up. I made a note to ask them why, if Hermione didn't beat me to it. When at the top of the short staircase, Hermione touched a pillar.

"Is…is this…stone?" she gasped.

Delilah smiled, seemingly enjoying our astonishment of it all. "Yes it is."

The pillar was cold, it was indeed stone, but it was astounding how smooth it was. Absolutely flawless. As if someone had shaped it with their very hands.

But the pillars were the same unusual gray color and visual texture as the entire house including the staircase, so that would mean that the entire house was made of stone. And not simply stone, but stone that wasn't fashioned in slabs and cemented together. The concept of this intrigued me.

We entered the house through the double doorway. There were no doors, just a filmy white curtain. Inside was cold and dark. The only light came from the blue rippling of the floor that had followed us inside. And then, the torches were aflame, garnishing the darkness. The holders were placed at several places on the walls and were quite bright, but it did nothing to lighten the mood of the interior. The general air of austerity and cold unfriendliness reminded me of the Malfoy manor. That was the only resemblance though, as it lacked the thorough grandiose of black velvet carpeting, rich green satin drapes, gold hangings, eloquent silver edged portraits, expensive furniture, and lavish porcelain and marble finishing.

The furniture was simple and few, yet in some way demeaning. A stone table and stone chairs sat in one corner of the room. In front of an unlit hearth, there was a rug made of what might have been bamboo strips, possibly the only finishing in the room that wasn't stone. Other than that, the room was fairly bare save for a stone shelf with, not too far from the hearth holding a few bottles of varying shapes, sizes and colors.

"Draco, Hermione, it may already be evident to you, but the deception cloak, the house, the energy. Everything is magic.

I had never really thought of this, even though it was obvious.

"We realized," I stated dryly.

"What exactly is this blue thing?" This was Hermione of course.

"It is energy," said Delilah. "It is difficult to explain, but this is Haaden's house and she created it with her magic. Magic leaves traces of the energy of the user, and these are the traces."

The concept was easy enough to understand with the elemental use of imagination. This magic was clearly different from our own, which didn't leave energy traces all over the place.

"Which brings me to why you are here in the first place," continued Delilah. She led us to the mat and we sat with her and Dimitrian.

"Stay, lest I need you," she told him.

"As you know, Haaden instructed me to teach you what you need to know to obtain your desires. My job is to teach you how to touch your inner energy. Everyone has inner energy. It is what allows you to think and perform actions. Some people have special energy that aids them in doing extraordinary things. Most, however, do not have this arcane ability. I would assume that you do, since I am to teach you."

I wasn't surprised at all, however much I should have been. After all the shocks of today, my ability to feel surprise had worn low, and I took this new information contemplatively.

"Delilah, how is this….being in touch with our inner energies…going to help us?" Hermione queried.

"All of there expositions of magic, the house and the cloak, all were and can be done by any person who is in touch with their inner selves so long as they have the gif."

Why did we never learn in history of magic how much more efficient magic was in the earlier centuries?

"So," I asked, "If we are able to touch our inner selves, we can do all of these things?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Draco. These things have to be individually taught. After having learnt how to contact your inner self, Haaden will teach you exactly what you will need to know, for by then she'll be back."

After a moment of silence, in which Hermione and I contemplated and Delilah (and Dimitrian) patiently waited, Hermione spoke up.

"So, how do we do it?"

"Fold your legs and sit like so," she exampled. "I need you to close your eyes and think. Place your mind on a single object of importance and focus on that alone."

"How will we know if we've touched it?" I wondered.

"You'll know," Delilah assured.

I closed my eyes and followed her directions. What would I think of? The first thing that came to mind was Hermione, but I was stubborn and quickly changed the image. I settled on the amulet. I placed it in the center of my sight against a black and white background. It didn't sit there for long though. The image faded and the sword entered my mind. It was against a black background. Somewhere in the back of my head, I felt anger. The sword's blade shone silver, but a thin bright light curled around the steel closest to the hilt and slid down smoothly, leaving in its tracks a completely white blade. The image disappeared and in flashed the image of the amulet. The sword again. The amulet. Back and forth they went, faster and faster until it was impossible to tell one from the other, they were dilating so fast. Then everything faded with a bright flash of light. I opened my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

**Definitely not as action-y as other chapters but, hopefully it was still good****. I wasn't really pleased with the reviews with the other chapter**** (I scraped a couple from my friends who felt sorry for me) ****, so after you read this one, remember, no reviews, no inspiration…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **

**Um, I was thinking I should change this ****fic**** to rated T. Not because of 'content', but I think there's going to be quite a bit of blood in the climax which is in a couple of chapters. Does this cause a problem for anyone?**

**This chapter's for ****Xakinera**

**This-recurring-dream:**** Well, this triangle is about to turn into a love…square, sort of. ****Very sorry, but I don't think you will be meeting Gareth and ****Sarra**** again. Is that good or bad? ****Its**** pronounced "Hayden", though I don't see the difference in the other pronunciation, and don't worry, you'll be meeting her in perhaps the next couple chapters. As for the rest of your questions, all will be answered in time young grasshopper…**

**I r e n ii****: It is quite bad that you're ****liking**** Dimitrian instead of Draco. But how can I blame you? Dimitrian has grown on me too. However, I am a fierce Draco/Hermione shipper, so you should ****be loving**** Draco again any chapter now. I thought he might too, but then I decided that what he actually saw was more important than Delilah.**

**Miseryluvsdeath**** aka ****Fidele****: I hate ****cliffies**** too. But not when I give them. By any chance, do you listen to Fall ****Out**** Boy?**

**Lil Pink Pixie: Yes, she is annoying isn't she? Well, guess what? ****She about to make the MEANING of the word annoying.**

**Lorel**** ice bear: AH! ****Yay****, I'm so glad the emotions came out well. That's the worse thing about doing characters that you don't own. You don't know how they would react to controversy if it's not in the books. Are my characters terribly OC? They were at first, but I tried to fix them.**

**Xakinera****: I thought it was excellent ****myself****. Don't feel too bad****, she's probably a lot older and more experienced than the both of us put together. ****LOL.**** Thank you for your sweet words of encouragement. They were inspiring, comforting and very poetic. I like poetry. Do you? Oh, and I'm glad to know you're responding to my stories so favorably. The tearing hair out and losing follicles, I mean. ****Very amusing.**

**U ****kno**** me: Well, I do have to at least make them distinguishable from a 1995 heavy metal band you know. ****LOL, the language.**** Thanks for the review. U made my day ****Warninkins**

Hermione's P.O.V.:

As my eyes shut, my mind immediately pulled up an image of Draco. Despite the fact that I was angry with him, my brain wouldn't take no for an answer. I focused on his finely chiseled features and silky blonde hair. He was smiling one of those rare smiles he saved especially for me. He'd never even smiled at Delilah in this way, I triumphed. When my eyes met his, the vision changed. Draco faded and someone else filled his space. Black wavy hair and black eyes with golden flecks appeared along with a squared face and a warm smile. A carved body also accompanied. Dimitrian.

Why would my image of Draco suddenly turn into Dimitrian? At this thought, my eyes snapped open. Delilah was looking at me expectantly. "Did you?"

"No I didn't," I said uncertainly. Draco still sat beside me, his eyes closed, his breathing even. Dimitrian was no where in the room.

"I'm going to look around," I muttered hastily and got out as fast as I could. I didn't even bother to look around either. I found a place close enough to the house and sat on a big rock.

What had just happened?

There was a specific reason I chose Draco, because despite what I had stupidly said earlier, I loved him.

But the image of Draco had turned into Dimitrian! Did that mean I held him in as high esteem as Draco? Maybe I was just over analyzing because it couldn't possibly…

I had just met the man for goodness' sake! I could not possibly love him! But then again, he had made a lasting impression on me, my mind contradicted. He has been sweet, kind, caring and understanding toward me, something that I would never expect of a stranger. And if I was right in thinking that he felt a certain way about me, he certainly valued our small friendship very much. Seeing as he had offered to patch things up between me and Draco (potentially facing the wrath of his sister in doing so). It clearly wouldn't benefit him much if Draco and I were on good terms again, and yet he had still worked to his disadvantage because he knew I loved Draco.

Was all of this ground to base love on? The idea was absolutely ludicrous. I stared up at the moon as I searched for a plausible explanation.

DMDMDMDM«§§§§§»DMDMDMDM

Draco's P.O.V.:

The first thing I saw was Delilah's face saying, "Did you do it?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't touch it," I replied slightly startled that I'd apologized.

"It's okay. You shall learn over time."

I looked around. Dimitrian and Hermione had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" I asked, silently seething.

"Dimitrian is somewhere in the house and Hermione went outside half an hour ago."

"Half hour? We've only been doing this for a few minutes."

"A few minutes? You've been out for more than an hour," Delilah frowned.

That couldn't possibly be. I looked toward the doorway and through the filmy curtain; I saw that the dark of evening had settled in.

Delilah shifted and settled next to me. "Don't worry Draco. You'll get it soon enough." She rested her head against my shoulder.

"I need a breath of fresh air," I muttered and firmly pushed her away. I walked straight out the doorway with Delilah staring at my back.

I did a little exploring of the grounds. This place itself, I discovered, was a large clearing on its own. The rock cliff that had appeared in the cloak illusion at the entrance was situated at the far back of the house, so far that it was difficult to see in the darkness.

I found Hermione a little ways off from the house, sitting on a rock, staring at the moon that was clearly visible in the sky. The clouds had lifted. I sat silently next to her. I was mildly surprised that she didn't move away.

"Herm?" She didn't answer but I knew I'd caught her attention. "Just for tonight…could we ignore the fact that we're in an argument?"

I was inwardly relieved that my proposal didn't sound too stupid. Apparently she realized that I needed someone with whom to discuss my mind with.

"Last night, Herm, when we were talking. You said you saw Zabini…"

"I said I _thought_ it _might_ be Zabini. It wasn't."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Well, no," she answered slowly.

"Because I think it might have been."

She looked at me silently. "Maybe he was sent to spy on us for your father."

"That would certainly explain what Lucius was doing back at the inn around the same time as Zabini."

"But we can't be sure that it was Zabini," Hermione concluded,"It's only a theory."

"True."

"Draco, how do you think the Thestrals came to be there," she asked suddenly.

"No idea. Any theories?"

"Delilah?"

"You think she might have called them? She can't even see them."

"We don't know that for sure, Draco. Something about her just doesn't compute. One moment she's giggly and bouncy, crooning all over you and the next, she's serious and teaching us how to connect with our inner energy. It just doesn't fit."

For a moment, I wondered if she was just saying this because she was irritated by Delilah, but I knew she was right. Half the time, she acts like a bimbo with her desperate plays for me and the other half she's wise, teaching us this and that and explaining how things work.

Hermione, who wasn't expecting and answer, had reverted to gazing at the moon. I suddenly had the urge to get down on my knees and beg her to forgive me, so everything would go back into place. _That's_ how utterly erotic she looked with the waves of moonlight washed over her serene face. I swallowed and chocked back my feelings, too prideful to be the first to give in. I knew I was being an idiot, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Where's Dimitrian?"

"Thanks for ruining it," she muttered disdainfully and got up. Before she could go, I grabbed her elbow and gently sat her back down.

"I didn't mean it that way," I muttered.

"Yes you did! Why are you always on my back about him?"

"You're the one who started the entire thing Hermione! You got angry because I let Delilah sleep on my arm, so you ran to Dimitrian."

"I wouldn't have gotten angry if you hadn't slept with Delilah! So technically, the whole thing is your fault. And I never _ran to Dimitrian_! While you and Delilah were busy mooning over each other- "

"I told you already. I feel nothing for Delilah. If you'd just let me explain earlier, you would have known why I did what I did."

Hermione leaned back, supporting herself on one hand, waiting for the explanation.

"That night, I really didn't have the heart to shove her off. She'd done so much for us and we had just met her. At the time we didn't know that she had been instructed to go along. It just seemed so…goodhearted…of her," I stated, not believing how uncharacteristic I was being. Then again, my world had a habit of turning itself over wherever Hermione was concerned.

Hermione laughed scornfully. "After seventeen years of living only for yourself, you're trying to tell me that your conscious was miraculously jolted awake one nigh by…_good heartedness_?"

The fact that I was pouring my heart out to her, making the first move to apologize, and she was making it sound ridiculous angered me. "Oh, and I suppose Dimitrian has an _excellent_ sense of sentiment."

"Dimitrian and I see eye to eye. He's a kind person, good humored and good natured and because of that, we're friends."

"Friends?" It was my turn to scorn. "Did Potter and Weasley ever try to coax you into their beds?"

She jumped up from the rock and faced me, choking back tears. "I'm sorry Draco, but this…conspiracy…that Dimitrian and I are supposedly planning against you...? It's only in your head. Dimitrian has been nothing less than a gentleman to me and that's all that matters. Maybe he _does_ want me in his bed…" Her chest, which had been rising and falling violently in rage, calmed down. She shrugged and shifted her gaze bringing it sharply back to mine. "Maybe I want to be in his." At this, she turned and ran off.

Instantaneously, I knew I had gone too far. I knew I had mad a grave mistake. My head fell into my hands. God, I was an idiot! How could I be so stupid as to ruin the best thing that had happened to me? All chances of us getting back together were blown now, I despaired. I hated myself.

Hermione had been right. It was all in my head. After I gave Delilah a break, she was angry. I had vainly been protective of my ego and acted as though she was the one in the wrong, not because of any palpable reason but my pride. In doing so, I pushed her away from me and into the arms of Dimitrian.

Dimitrian. I hated his guts. Deep down I knew it wasn't his fault Hermione had run to him, but I wanted so badly to believe that he was the one to blame. He had stolen her away from me. I could blame him all I wanted because he had successfully managed to take her from me. At the end of the day he had the thing that meant the most to me.

I heard a muffled noise that caught my attention. I looked toward it. Outside the house, two figures stood entwined in each other. I couldn't see what they were doing but they were standing so close together that not a crack of light from the newly lit outside torches could pass between their bodies.

I f it were possible, I hated Dimitrian even more now. He had taken my love from me and had the audacity to cuddle with her in front of my face? I didn't acknowledge the fact that neither of them knew I was watching.

I fixed them in my gaze, my teeth clenched painfully as they slowly unfurled. He said something unintelligible to her and they both went inside.

I rose and followed some time after, not quite clear on my resolution of what to do. Inside I met Delilah in fresh clothing. She was now wearing a Slytherin green dress that showed much cleavage and hung off her shoulders. The dress fit skin tight down to her waist and then fell loose to the floor. The question entered my mind, why didn't I just give in to Delilah? After all, it's not as though I had someone to save myself for and it was better than looking like I was feeling sorry for myself.

_**So why not?**_ Because I was still in love with Hermione and no one could possibly replace her, no matter how hot they were. Plus, Delilah is so damn annoying. But…perhaps I could put up with her…just to make Hermione jealous. I certainly wouldn't look pathetic, very non-chalant, and perhaps I could use her to bring Hermione back to me. Hmm, this idea was worth dwelling on later.

"Where's Hermione and Dimitrian," I asked, my mood darkening slightly.

"Bathing," Delilah replied.

"Together?" I gave a start and one of my eyebrows shot up.

"Of course not," Delilah said with a curious frown. "He is helping her prepare her shower. Normally we don't usually bath, but I think that after all we've been through; all of us could use one. You can have yours after she."

I nodded and thought that Hermione and Dimitrian together in a bathroom was quite disturbing, especially with what she had said earlier about wanting to sleep with him. And once again I wondered what he had that made her want to bang him after knowing him for a paltry two days. She had been with me ages before I even _insinuated_ bedding her, and she had backed away. I shook my head and followed Delilah through the doorway that led to a tiny kitchen. I looked at the small circle of stones on the floor, obviously meant for the pots, and wondered if her cutlery and cooking apparatus were stone too. They were.

Dimitrian emerged from a door I had earlier noticed and pegged as the bathroom. He was wearing a new outfit too. He didn't even look at us, just headed out the door to the living room. Delilah called him back.

"Is soup okay?"

He nodded. She looked at me. I agreed.

"Help me bring in the ingredients," she asked. "Would you like to see how I make it?"

She led me to the large shelf in the living area and plucked down selected bottles. She gave me about five to hold while she juggled four. Setting them down on the floor next to the ring of stones, she went to another shelf and pulled down a large stone pot and a stone spoon. I wondered what she was going to do when the stone spoon started generating heat. Then I wondered where she would get the heat from because there was no wood.

She placed the pot in the air on top of the stone circle, but in stead of it falling to the ground, it just floated. Then, she passed her hand over each stone and lowered the pot slightly. Suddenly, the stones emitted a white smoke, and I realized that they were heating up. Delilah then picked up a bottled and muttered, "Hoisin sauce." She scooped out some with the spoon and plopped it in the pot. I watched in wonderment as she passed the tips of her fingers around the edge of the pot, and water started falling from it, invading the brown sauce. When the pot was half full, she stopped the water and stirred the pot. "Hand me that over there."

I handed her a small stone bowl with a large stone in it, rather like the grinder we use in potions. She took it and opened a bottle of cumin seeds, shaking some out into the bowl. The she ground them to a fine powder and added them. Picking up a red bottle, she emptied the contents into the little bowl and shook another bottle, letting small green leaves fall into the red paste. She mixed them and tumbled the thick substance into the pot. Another bottle contained thick white roots and when opened, emitted the most peculiar smell. Not odious, just strange and it prickled my nose. She used a knife, a _stone_ knife, and used it to strip off the edges of the roots and chop it up, and it amazingly worked.

"What are those," I asked, coughing slightly.

"Tava roots. You'll get used to the smell, don't worry." Then, she threw the cut up tava roots into the concoction and stirred.

Hermione walked out from behind the thick white covering that hid the bathroom from view. Her hair was wet and curly, dripping slightly, and she was wearing a wine colored dress that didn't show off as much cleavage as Delilah's. A white cloth belt clasped by a golden ring hung from her waist, where the material of the tight top came down and bunched together. Over the dress she wore a thick brown mantle. All in all, she was jaw-droppingly gorgeous. She spared me a look and then went out the other door.

"I will leave this to simmer and take care of your bath. Wait outside, for this will take a while."

This left me in an awkward position. The three of us were sitting on top of the mats in front of the fire. Hermione and Dimitrian were talking and completely ignoring me while I pretended to be immersed in the wonder of the energy swirling on the floor.

"I was on one side of the river while the deer sprinted across," Dimitrian told Hermione. "I obviously couldn't wade across but I also didn't want to lose an excellent catch. I spotted a tree whose branches were lying a good way into the river and I climbed up. I then jumped off," he paused for dramatic effect.

Hermione asked eagerly, "Did you catch the deer?"

"No," he said with a serious face. "Half way across the river, I fell in."

Hermione, who had been expecting something else, let her jaw drop, with the edges tilted slightly upward. Then she laughed. Her laughter sounded all the lovelier, now that it wasn't directed at me. I gritted my teeth, hating the way he made her laugh. What was so funny about the story anyway? The ponce jumps off a tree in hopes of catching a deer but falls in a river instead. Hermione's laughter died down.

"You are so…I don't know…" She looked into her lap.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment," he asked her, and lifted her chin to look at her face. Then, he lightly brushed a curl out of her face. I was practically on my feet, ready to pound him into the floor.

"Draco," Delilah called. "Ready." She poked her head through the doorway. Hermione and Dimitrian were staring at me because of my sudden jumping up, went back to their talk because they assumed it was because Delilah. I readily went into the kitchen, grateful that Delilah had called. I had almost broken my promise to myself to act non chalant.

Delilah was bending over the pot again, that was steaming and bubbling well.

"There are towels and a fresh change of clothing in there."

I nodded and turned to go through the curtain.

"Oh and Draco, if you need anything more…call me." She smiled slyly, implying something dirty.

I was in no mood for this, and since Hermione wasn't there I replied nastily, "I'm a big boy, Delilah. I can bathe myself."

Inside the room, there was a wide circle of stones, and a smaller one close to it, closely encircling a bucket of water. Not far from everything, there was a pile of clothing folded along with a towel. The room was unusually warm. I stripped myself of my bloodstained, ripped and, grime ridden clothing and stepped into the larger of circles. The floor was warm, in contrast to the rest of the floor. The stones, I discovered, were emitting a heat. Picking up the bucket, I relished the feel of the warm water as I scrubbed down my skin. As the used, dirty water hit the floor, it immediately dried up, leaving the floor as untouched as it had been when I had just entered. After washing my hair, I set down the bucket and grabbed hold of a warm towel. Now being completely dry, I stepped out of the dry enclosure and donned the clothing assigned to me. The pants were soft dyed black buckskin, loose and comfortable. The shirt, something resembling silk, like I'd worn to my wedding and the vest a same material as my pants. The shoes were animal hide, too hard to be buckskin, but too soft to be leather. I surveyed my black ensemble and arrogantly thought, that this was the clothing more suited to me that that effeminate suit I had been wearing when I arrived. Indeed this clothing was much richer, suited to a Malfoy. In this century at least.

When I returned to the kitchen, the most delicious smell invaded my nose. My stomach in turn spoke up after being stimulated. Delilah ladled soup in a bowl for us as we sat and ate by the fire. I chatted showily with Delilah, and laughed with her, but it seemed to have no effect on Hermione, who was talking animatedly with Dimitrian.

The soup proved to be even more excellent than it smelled. I didn't think it could get any better until I accidentally bit down on one of the green leaves floating around in the soup. A burst of savory flavor immersed my mouth.

"What's this?" I asked Delilah, pointing with the spoon. "It's tasty."

"What?" She asked confused. I pointed again, but had an idea.

I fingered the leaf and fed it to her. She accepted it delightedly.

"Those are Kaffir lime leaves. They add solicited flavor to the soup. I _do_ fancy their taste."

"So do I," Io agreed smoothly, while glancing furtively at Hermione to see if there was a change in her expression.

When I finished my soup, I put the bowl on the floor and took Delilah's shoulders in my right arm. I leaned close and whispered charmingly, "This dress is exorbitantly beautiful, not unlike your self. I think though, that on anyone else, the dress would never be so enchanting."

She giggled at my compliment. "Why thank you, Draco," She said coyly, resting her hand casually on my thigh. "But I rather think it _hides_ my beauty. Since you seem to admire me so much though, perhaps later, I'll take the dress off."

I smirked with an anticipating air, but inside I was wondering about the difference between promiscuity in this century and in mine. Back at Hogwarts, if I'd relayed that line to any girl, she would have replied as much. Perhaps promiscuity wasn't different. Or maybe Delilah was just a Cyprian. I wondered if there were ladies of the night here at this time. I doubted it.

Hermione put her bowl down with a clunk. She hastily excused herself and walked out. Dimitrian rose quickly and followed. I excused myself silently from Delilah's presence. I saw Hermione and Dimitrian around the side of the house. I watched from the corner while Dimitrian held her in his arms as she cried softly into his chest. It seemed as though every turn I took was a mistake. A downfall for me but another stroke for Dimitrian. I was not the bad guy of this tale. However, using Delilah to get Hermione was extremely low. And now, Hermione thought even less of me because when I first told her that I'd felt nothing for Delilah, she had suspected I was lying. Now she had seeming proof, what with all the flirting.

I closed my eyes. So using Delilah was a bad idea. Tomorrow was another day. I would figure out another way of winning her back.

**Author's Note:**

**Please don't boo me. I'm allergic to rotten fruit and disapproval. We saw Draco reverting back to his old self a bit. Well, the self he is when he's not around Hermione. Just to reassure you so you don't get worried, even though I kind if like Dimitrian, him and Hermione…not ****gonna**** happen. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey, I know this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to post this up ASAP because the next one might take some doing. I have to warn you that Draco's reverting back to his old self quite a bit in this chapter so watch out.**

**Hayley: I look forward to more of your reviews! I just loved them, they made me so happy.**

**Buywhyisdrumgone****: I have to start working on that dress. Thanks for the review.**

**Xakinera****: I couldn't agree with you more. I do wish Delilah would just crawl in a hole and die. However, since I am the author and I know her purpose, my feelings are not as strong as you, the reader. Oh, me too, I just LOVE poetry but I prefer the sentimental poetry if you know what I mean.**

**Desidreams19: Thanks so much. I'm glad to know you enjoy my story! )**

**Lil pink pixie: Hopefully, they won't be fighting for much longer. I can actually assure you of that.**

**I r e n ii: Yes, I know. Poor Draco, but he just can't seem to swallow his pride can he? Sadly, there are only perhaps 4 more chapters. **

**Celebrytie****Foraire****: Thank you and trust me, I do update as much as possible**

**Isadora120: Here's your update!**

**Miseryluvsdeath****: Well, in a sense, Hermione is doing the same thing as Draco. Not knowingly though. Plus, Draco is being kind of difficult right now, isn't he. I don't really blame her too much. Your name reminds me of a line from FOB's Dance ****Dance**

The levitating silver ball looked so inviting. I wondered, if I would be able to touch it today. I wondered if it would disappear again. I remembered seeing it many times while meditating. I would forget when I roused, though. I went forward into the blackness and reached out. The color wavered slightly. No, I begged, don't! I lunged forward and grabbed for it. Miraculously, I touched it. The coldness that gripped me was paralyzing. I wanted to let go. I tried to let go. But the thick veins of the silver ball were wrapping around my arm. Slowly advancing upward. I couldn't move. I had to stand still, in suffocating agony, as it covered me. The thin light wisps and thick veins wrapped around my neck, curling. Panic overtook me. I knew that this was all going to end here. This was my death…

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Delilah's overjoyed face. She threw her arms around me, but it was slightly awkward to my supine form. I realized that I was shaking wildly. I stopped. My body felt…energized. Adrenaline pumped through me as though something had just chased a mile. I'd done it!

Hermione looked at me concerned from her seated position but she turned away when Delilah kissed my cheek lightly. I didn't bother to reprimand her.

"Oh, Draco! You did it! So quickly, too!" She praised. "You touched your inner energy."

DMDMDM«§§§§§»DMDMD

"Alright then, just focus. Grab a hold of your energy. Do you have it?"

I nodded, keeping the threads of silver light at bay.

"Tie them to your hands. Then reach out and part the web." Delilah stated.

I scratched my head. How would I tie them to my hands? I experimented for a few seconds until I thought I was ready to try. I reached out…and felt pain. I hissed and withdrew quickly.

"Are you alright?" Delilah expressed her concern. She wasted no time in getting back to the task when I confirmed. "Well then, try again. Try tying them another way this time. They weren't secure."

I once again grabbed hold of the threads that were part of my inner self and wrapped them virtually around my arms, which were still vibrating. It was easier, now that I had touched my inner energy. I had only to think of it, and it would be there. No meditating or wandering helplessly though the culverts of my mind. It was still shockingly cold, but I had grown to be sure of it. When I had asked Delilah why it was so cold, she said that it wasn't like that for everyone. The coldness came from me. It had been with me since birth, existing in the dark recedes of my mind. That was why it was so familiar.

I proceeded to part the deception web between the trees. This time, when the ripples appeared, they flowed fluidly with my hands instead of rippling alarmingly in all directions. The web parted and I was able to step through, to my immense pride. The web closed behind me. I was standing in the cozy little rounding that we first entered before coming to the web. The bright sunlight filtered through the tops of the trees. I was aware of the singing birds and blowing winds. I had almost forgotten what the real world was like, having been stuck in the ominous vicinity of Haaden's house. The consequence reminded me greatly of what would happen upon spending too much time inside the manor. Everything was so gloomy and dark in there that too much time spent and you would forget what the sun looked like. I stepped back through the web, knowing well that a hug was coming my way, and I did nothing to avoid it.

"I never get tired of looking at your spectral aura," Delilah sighed dramatically and clutched her heart.

"What's that?" I asked questions with ease now; seeing how profitable it was to question Delilah.

"When you used your energy, I can see the glow around your body. It's different for everyone. Yours is chilling to look at. Don't worry, Hermione," Delilah turned to my wife. "You'll be able to do it soon enough."

Hermione shot her a sour smile, but Delilah didn't seem to notice or care, as usual.

Hermione stayed out to work with Delilah, as she still hadn't been able to touch her inner energy. Later, she went and sat on the little rock again. The one where we had fought. I watched her carefully. Every time she brushed her hair from her eyes. Every time her lips parted. And I wondered what she was thinking of. Or perhaps, _who_ she was thinking of. When she decided to come back in, I was waiting for her. She didn't notice me standing in the shadows by the side of the house, so when I grabbed her, she screamed. Immediately, I covered her mouth and dragged her to me.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're-" Then, I pressed her against the wall and kissed her. She squirmed and protested, so I kissed her harder, forcefully. She stopped struggling, and I thought she was responding. Until I realized that she was actually trying to get her knee up between my legs. I pulled away. Her lips were indeed bruised and swollen. Her face was red and she looked breathless. She shoved me away as hard as she could and pushed past my form. I couldn't tell; I thought she was crying, but I knew I had, once again, made a mistake. Dimitrian- one, Draco- none.

I leaned against the wall in defeat. The rendition of our first kiss left much to be desired. Molest was _not_ one of the things. But the point was it had failed its purpose. The kiss of desperation had done more damage than repair. More than likely: more damage than repairable. My lips felt sinned. I had practically attacked her. She had left crying. And she _still_remained in the clutches of Dimitrian...

HGHGHG«§§§§§»HGHGHG

How is it even possible that I thought that bastard had changed? He was the same old Malfoy, except more possessive than before. Well, now had his precious Delilah. Why would he be jealous of Dimitrian?

_**How could I have been so stupid as to believe**__** him when he told me he loved me…**_?

I was trying hard to hold back the tears, but they just kept flowing. My vision was blurred by tears and my fingers, trying to wipe the tears. I bumped into Dimitrian and before I could even think of pretending to be fine, he started.

"Hermione! What happened?" He caught my hands in his. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him. But I didn't know why.

"Draco?" He had guessed it well and it piqued his anger. "Why is it that this husband of yours causes you so much grief when he claims to love you?"

"Dimitrian, please don't interfere," I begged, knowing that if I didn't, he would march right over and pound Draco into the ground. Personally, I had no problem with this (or so I made myself think) but I was not a fan of violence.

"Fine," he sighed. "At least tell me what he did."

"He…he kissed me. Without my consent, I mean. It was like…he forced me…" I stumbled.

And Dimitrian was angry all over again, but this time, he was furious. "I swear…" And before he could move, I threw my arms around him, ending his venomous utterance. He accepted my embrace readily, although he was not fooled. "Is this a ploy to keep me from resorting to physical methods?"

"Yes," I muttered and pulled away. It was uncomfortable being so close to him. I had found this out last night while running into the house. I had bumped into him, as all our meetings usually begin and he had held on to me before I could withdraw myself. It wasn't right that even after all Draco had done to me, I couldn't even be close to another man without feeling guilty. Even after Draco had stomped on the heart I had offered him, last night while Dimitrian was letting me cry into his shoulder, I still felt badly. Very deeply buried was this guilt, though, as I had been crying so much.

"How are your lessons?" He changed the subject.

I sighed. "Not too well, I'm afraid. I just can't get it!"

He smiled sympathetically. "It takes a little while; more for others than for some. It took me countless hours of practice to touch mine. And then decades more time to master it."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, I don't _have_ all of that time. Not that I have any choice but to stay." I sighed unhappily again.

"I wonder. Delilah is the one better suited for teaching but would you like me to give it a try?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," I replied, quite doubtful of my ability.

"Come," He brought me to the web, and we stepped through. The outside was completely different, and suddenly I realized how much I had missed it. I inhaled deeply and let Dimitrian lead me to a log that was in the middle of the cozy little clearing. We sat by it and he told me that perhaps the same way he had touched his might work for me. He held his hands up, palms facing me and ushered me to do the same. Then he intertwined our fingers.

"This may feel a bit strange, but I'm going to enter your mind. I won't pry or anything of sorts, I'll just lead you to it."

And then I was transported back to darkness. It was a vacuum; devoid of thought or feeling. Or at least, this was how it was usually. This time was different though. This time…there was something else there. It was like a shadow, beckoning me to follow it. I did. But then it disappeared. I was left alone. Or so I thought. There was a purplish floating ball. I wasn't afraid, though for some reason. It felt as like I had been dreaming about a person whom I had not met. And I had finally come face to face with them. And it was with this familiarity that I reached out and touched the friend. Then it was all over…

The ball exploded and I was enveloped in a thick blanket of squirming purple threads. Each thick vein plunged deeply into me leaving thin splinters of pain. I could have sworn that this was my end. But then everything stopped. And I opened my eyes.

Everything came back to me and I realized I was lying on top of Dimitrian. Well, sort of. He was upright and supporting my limp form. It took almost everything I had to try to move. And I couldn't do it. Dimitrian, realizing I was conscious, rolled me over onto the grass. He looked down at me with concerned eyes, brushing away hair that had covered my face.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned.

"No," I mustered and the tension in his face faded. He smiled now and waited for me to catch myself.

"Help me up please," I had regained my breath but I was still too exhausted to move.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up on weak knees, then he swung my legs over his arm and carried me bridal style to the house, only wavering to part the web. Inside the house, where lunch was being prepared, Delilah and Draco stared at us. I realized hoe strange it must have looked to their eyes.

"I shall explain everything to them," he muttered in my ear and set me down on a reed mat where I slept as soon as my body hit the floor.

**Author's Note: It was eventful, but please don't kill me or Draco. It'll get better in the next chapter I promise. Actually, if all goes well with chapter 27, your socks will meet the astronauts in space ****cause**** it will be one hell of a chapter. Or at least, I hope so. ****REVIEW.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I really wanted to get this up before exams, but I couldn't so please forgive me. I urge you to read this chapter carefully despite its length because it ****explains a lot of things. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I sat on the floor with Delilah. We were about to do some of the usual after-meditation, which came post working out our inner energies. Even though it was day, the house and its immediate surroundings were gloomy so Delilah told me to light the fire. With one wave of my hand, and a thread of energy, the hearth was alight with flame. This was what we had been practicing today. Naturally, Hermione was at my level already because once she had touched her energy, she caught on to everything much easier than I did.

"The reason why I requested that we should be alone, Draco," Delilah began, "Is so that I can use the privacy to acquaint myself with your energy."

I had wondered briefly why she had wanted us to be alone, but I was not sure if it was for a purpose in relation to getting home, or if she just wanted to get me hot for her; it was hard to tell because the girl's moods were remittent. If however, it happened to be the latter, I decided on an effective way of getting myself out of her presence. Running for my life was going to look rather silly, though. Hermione, who had been quite put out by this request was outside with Dimitrian. He had suggested that he teach her how to shoot and she readily accepted. I tried not to notice that I had already promised to teach her.

She shifted so that our knees touched and said, "Close your eyes, hold my hands. Good. Now, keep your mind absolutely clear while, at the same time, your power at bay." When my mind was perfectly clear, I registered her hands on the sides of my face, her index and middle fingers pressing lightly to my temples.

It felt as though something was riffling through the newly discovered parts of my mind. The motion was not comforting, nut at the same time not as alien as it should have been. It was rather, dare I say, sensuous. She removed her hands and I opened my eyes. I almost vaulted upwards because of the strange vision I had just had. God alone knows how I came to have the vision, but I had to take care of it _now_. Unfortunately before anything happened, Delilah caught my eyes in her dark ones.

Aware of how close she was to my face, I stared back at her. The revulsion I had felt for her earlier had somehow evaporated and running was the farthest thing from my mind. She unconsciously leaned closer, and I could smell her. I felt trapped in her gaze. I couldn't breathe while she was looking at me like this. My eyes took in her dark lashes her curved nose, her coy and slightly parted lips. I noticed how her blond hair fell softly over her half exposed shoulders. Her beautiful skin just ached for touching.

Just then I realized just how hot it was. Beads of sweat were running down my chest. Delilah was so close now; my lips were inches from hers. I wanted to kiss her so badly, it almost hurt. And then she closed the space and put her lips to my mouth.

In that moment, I forgot everything. If you had asked me my name, I wouldn't have a clue how to answer, not remembering my name in the first place as well as having lost my ability to speak. It was amazing, and I knew that it was all I had ever wanted. I was lost in her exorbitant beauty and my desire for this woman was so fierce. I knew reason for my life now. _**I love Delilah…**_

Or so I thought.

As soon as these words entered my head, something sparked inside of me. Something was not right about the proclamation. I hostilely pushed Delilah away and watched her, while standing up, fall to her elbows backward with a thump. She looked utterly shocked and stared up at me with big brown, almost black, gold-flecked eyes.

I towered over her menacingly. "If you ever put those lips to me again, I will make sure that you won't be kissing anyone else anytime soon." And with that threat, I charged out the door to follow through with my earlier intents.

HGHGHG«§§§§§»HGHGHG

"Show me how you usually hold it," said Dimitrian, standing back to scrutinize. I nervously held up the bow and awkwardly stuck the arrow in and yanked back.

"That is one arrow no human will ever set eyes upon again," he commented as the arrow flew off into the forest somewhere.

"I'm really bad," I replied sheepishly.

"Get into position again," he instructed and came a little closer to me. "Your string arm is completely wrong. You are not trying to elbow the person abreast you." He came and reached his arm around me and straightened my elbow. Then he held the arch of the bow and straightened it. These actions led his both arms around me. I was uncomfortable until I felt him looking down at me. I raised my head and stared up at his intense eyes. I was all too aware of how close his debonair lips were to mine. His smell was intoxicating. My arm was pressed against the intricate ridges of his chest.

He moved with his sleek grace, pulling the instruments from my hands and dropping them on the ground. He intended to take full advantage of our compromising position. He placed his both hands on the side of my face and leaned in. His long, dark lashes brushed my cheek as his put his mouth to mine in a gentle but firm manner. Something flickered at the back of my mind, but I barely noticed it. Leaning in closer, I sighed against his lips; the kiss was mind-blowing.

Suddenly, he was ripped from me. A furious Draco lunged at him and sent his fist ploughing into Dimitrian's face. Dimitrian stumbled back, clutching his nose. Losing no time Draco jumped at him again. This time Dimitrian was ready. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and sent him reeling to the side.

"NO!" I screamed, "Draco, stop it!" I jumped forward and tried to stop Draco from lashing out at Dimitrian again. He would succeed in nothing but getting the both of them hurt. By the speed of Dimitrian, more likely himself.

"Hermione, please stay out of this," Dimitrian said without drawing his stare from Draco's. "This is between this swine and I." And on these words, Dimitrian ignored my presence and proceeded to ram himself gracelessly into Draco. The two of them went down with a large crash. There were arms and legs everywhere as they struggled. I rushed forward, determined to stop the fight before anyone was injured. One swift roll in my direction and the two of them were on their feet, but I was bowled to the side. They stood facing each other long enough for me to note that the only blood was coming from Dimitrian's nose. Then they were at it again. The punch Draco administered was dodged and Dimitrian used the closeness to unsheathe Draco's sword. One moment it was slicing through the air, the next it was at Draco's throat.

Dimitrian held it, smoldering, and Draco, even with a sword at his throat was still enraged. I could tell he wasn't backing down.

"Stop!" All three of us snapped our attention to Delilah, who was running toward us. "Stop this immediately," she cried sternly as she approached us. Dimitrian reluctantly lowered the sword. "This has gone much too far. It has to stop now."

Dimitrian's eyes widened. "I wasn't really…" he trailed off helplessly.

"I know you weren't going to hurt him," Delilah said.

Draco let out a harsh laugh. "Not going to hurt me? He had a bloody _sword_ at my throat. What would he have done with it? Help me shave my stubble?"

"Be quiet." Delilah's voice was hard, unlike we had ever heard it before. "Take my word for it, that he couldn't have hurt you. Not with that sword."

Dimitrian looked at the sword in his hand. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" I asked in confusion. I moaned inwardly. What else could they possibly be hiding from us.

"Yes, I believe it is time that they knew." Delilah settled her eyes upon us.

I didn't think that anything they had in store for us could surprise me. However, nothing could prepare me for this shock.

Delilah closed her eyes and pressed her hand flat to her stomach. Blue ripples, just like the energy of the house and the deception web appeared. They travelled right through her body, changing everything they touched. Her blonde hair turned black at the roots and the black and grey flowed through the length, making its way to the ends of her hair. The creamy color of her skin erupted into a darker shade which flowed to the tips of her fingers with the rippling. Her face grew older and her nose more crooked. Her lips looked like dried prunes compared to the full pink ones she had before. The air around her flashed blue when the transformation was complete. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were the only things that had not changed. They were still black with gold flecks.

I stared open mouthed in absolute brain-numbing ASTONISHMENT at what had taken place before my eyes. And suddenly it was as if someone had pressed pause, like in those muggle movies, and the buzz as the tape ran down was virtually heard. Draco let out a string of curses, the last one being so inflammatory that my cheeks flamed for him. All three of us were looking at him, me because of his swearing and them, probably because they weren't familiar with his words.

"Is that Irish Gaelic?" Dimitrian asked with a perplexed look on his face. He had forgotten about his nose, which had leaked blood all down his shirt, and was staring at Draco for his outburst at this unexpected time. I almost laughed at the absurdity of this situation, but kept it at bay. Because of a fight between Draco and Dimitrian, Delilah had turned into a wild haired old lady. Draco had started swearing for no reason and Dimitrian had mistaken it for Gaelic. The situation was decidedly laughable.

"Would someone please explain what the fuck is going on here?" Draco demanded.

"Perhaps a proper introduction would help a bit," Post Delilah said. "I'm Haaden and this," she pointed to Dimitrian, "is Nicorbis Dimitrian Reansis."

This only served to add to the incredulity of things, though I suppose it should have been obvious.

"So," I breathed finally, "You're trying to say that all this time, you've been Haaden in disguise as a girl. All this time we've had to put up with you while waiting for Haaden to arrive, while you were Haaden all along? All this time you've been lying to us?" My voice rose in pitch as I pieced everything together and articulated.

Delilah…or Haaden replied simply, "yes."

"And you! I don't suppose you're a girl disguised as a boy too?" Delilah…Haaden, I could take. After all, regardless of who Haaden was, Delilah, I was less than friends with. But Dimitrian? I had trusted him! How could he do this to me?

"Why?" I asked softly. The question was directed at Dimitrian. He kept his eyes averted.

"You have to understand Hermione," Haaden's voice had grown older and deeper too, I noted. Nothing like the bouncy tones she used, or the seductive ones either. "We didn't do this to torture you and Draco. I had to know you before I could teach you. I had to know the real people that you were."

"Couldn't you have done that in your true form?" asked Draco skeptically.

"Would you have reacted naturally to me, Haaden, a witch woman of remarkable powers and the ability to take you home or to Delilah Sabin, normal young French girl whom you had just met?" She ignored the nasty glare of understanding Draco sent at her. "Along with the fact that I needed to know you properly to be able to help you, I also needed to know for what reason I _should_ help you. I don't offer my services to any and every one who needs it. I needed to know that you were worthy of my help, even though your reason for wanting my help seems pure enough."

"Well, how do you explain your attempts to ruin our marriage?" Draco asked with a distasteful expression.

"I had to know how much you wanted it. Because, the touching isn't the hardest part of it. What you have to do is more difficult than I've ever taught anyone. How could I be sure that half through your teaching you wouldn't tire and quit? The best way of testing you was to try to take away the object you each treasured the most." Her face softened at that.

"Each other," I muttered with a quick glance at Draco. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments and we looked away uncomfortably.

"We are truly sorry for the pain we have caused you, however if we had not done this, the consequences would have been greater. "

I looked up at Dimitrian who had finally spoken. His eyes were on me. But no, I looked away; he hurt me and I wasn't going to pretend that everything was okay. And then I realized something.

"How?" Draco asked quietly, taking the words from my mouth.

"How what?" Delilah/Haaden asked.

"How," Draco's voice rose and the anger in it was evident, "did you make deviate from each other?"

Delilah/Haaden replied quietly, "We used our energies at appropriate times to incite certain feelings in you both. We did not, however, influence your actions toward each other."

I glared accusingly at the two people standing in front of us. Basically, what they were say was that they messed with our minds to make us fall for them. My vision was clouded with tears. I couldn't take it anymore. Before I broke down and started crying in front of everyone, I whirled away in the other direction.

_Sitting down on my favorite rock, I cried bitter tears.__** How could he do this to me? I trusted him so much and it turned out he was spelling me to make me love him.**_ I didn't love him though. Of course not. There were certain times where I believed, with what little thinking ability I had, that he was all I wanted. This were the times, I would bet my bottom dollar on it, that he was inflicting his power upon my mind. I felt so betrayed.

Someone was approaching slowly. There were footsteps crunching in the grass. I looked up to see Draco.

He stood looking at me, not too close to my right, but far enough. I ignore him and stared into my lap, not sure what to do now.

"Hermione…" He muttered softly. "I'm so sorry." I stole a glance at him through my hair. He was looking directly at me with such remorse in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me. "Please, let me speak." He approached, coming a little closer in front of me. "Hermione, you are my one true imperfection."

What was he doing? Had he come here to apologize or to _insult_ me?

"Everyone who knows me believes that I'm blue-blooded. They all think that I'm haughty, contemptuous, arrogant, conceited, jaded, condescending. Some think I'm hateful, repulsive, odious, derisive, and disparaging. Some of them believe that I'm superior, lordly. The truth is…I'm all of that, in addition to being an all round bastard. But when _you_ happened along… something changed. Around you, I wasn't any of these things. You brought out a Draco Malfoy who never existed to anyone, me especially. You ruined the perfect Slytherin, the perfect pure blood and the perfect Malfoy. Your ripped right through my cold demeanor and made me something that no Malfoy has ever been. Only when we were together. I cared for you; unlike I had ever done any other person. My thoughts we of you and not of something morbid, dark or anything to be expected of a Voldemort follower-to-be. Granger, you made me wild for you.

"You've done so much for me. Ever since I was a child, I knew that everything I would ever do, good or bad, would be for me. In that, I know I can never be a truly good person, Hermione. Why is it that you thought I was? You looked past the icy exterior and saw what? I don't know. You offered to help me, even when you really didn't know me. You almost gave up your friends for me." At this point he laughed scornfully. "For what? Some heinous Deatheater? You _travelled back in time _with me to save me from a curse that we weren't even sure could be broken. Am I to even _try_ to list the rest of things?"

He was even closer now, directly in front to me my eyes steadily perched on him. I was confused. Should I let him finish his beautiful speech, or should I kiss him passionately now? Inside I was reeling with happiness. Then, he spoke the words that almost ended me.

"I love you Hermione. I always will. I believe that we are soul mates, if there is such a thing. But…"

There was a 'but.'

His voice cracked. "But… You love him. The marriage papers mean nothing. We can forget everything that happened between us," he choked out.

With every statement he made, it felt as though a knife was being mercilessly plunged into my heart. As he elicited the last painful wound, I thought my heart had exploded within my chest. Nothing the Cruciatus did could compare what Draco was doing to me now.

He got up from his knees in front of me and walked away dejectedly. I felt something wet on my face and I touched my fingers to the substance. I half expected to see blood. Some may have possibly spilled out through my eyes from the bleeding that my heart was going through. It was only tears though. Sliding off the rock, I sobbed uncontrollably, crying like I never had in my life.

I didn't know what to think. And who else but to help me out when my mind was in turmoil, but my two annoying friends.

_Dimitrian is so handsome._

**Draco is even sexier.**

_ Dimitrian is sweet and kind. He would make the perfect lover._

** Draco is already your love. Do you really think you could love someone like Dimitrian after him?**

_ Dimitrian __is the other half of you. He's smart, sweet, sensitive, funny, playful, and he cares about you so much._

** Draco is all of these things when he's around you. Does it mean more that you met someone 'perfect,' or that someone with whom you shared a great hate with changed because of you. That you were able to have such a great impact upon this person, six years of animosity were transformed into love. **

_Dimitrian defied his sister to pursue you. __Though he wanted you for himself, he was willing to patch up your marriage to make you happy. __He comforted you when all Draco did was hurt you._

** Draco sacrificed his happiness for yours. He was willing to watch you walk away with another man, whilst he lost the love of his life. Draco defied the world for you. He defied his lineage, his family, his blood, and most importantly Voldemort, for your love. **** He made mistakes, but he's not perfect. He was only trying to get you back.**

_ Dimitrian never sacrificed anything for you. His 'sister' gave him instructions to act like he was going against her wishes to make it look like he had oh so deeply fallen for you. He lied to you. He tricked you. He perturbed your most precious possession; your mind._

** Draco loves you… **

_**What am I doing?**_ I was on the ground, sobbing my life away while the man of my wildest dreams walked away in deject. What the hell was wrong with me?

DMDMDM«§§§§§»DMDMDM

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Merlin kicks it up a notch. When Delilah had announced that she had something to tell us, I was almost bored. However, I had not expected that this 20 year old woman was a God-alone-knows-how-old hag with wrinkles and the power to send us back home to top it off and Dimitrian Sabin turned out to be the disappeared protector of the very amulet I wore around my neck. Needless to say, I was positively floored. The worst though, was Hermione and Dimitrian.

Looking at Hermione, I saw the feeling in her eyes. I saw the way she looked at Dimitrian. And I saw the betrayal she felt when their eyes met. I knew what I had to do. But, God! I loved this woman so much. Could I bring myself to do it? I walked to where I knew she would be, silently gathering my courage.

She was crying. All the hurt that she felt was pouring through in those tears. But I was soon going to assuage that pain. I had to let her go. Then, there would be nothing left to do but convince her that Dimitrian did it because he loved her, as much as I hated to admit it. Once that happened she had either of two fates. She would remain here with Dimitrian or he would return with her. Whichever she chose, my fate was sure. I would grow old and die a follower of Voldemort. It didn't matter anymore. I wouldn't have anything worth fighting for the good side for. And if I just happened to die on some mission for Voldemort, then things would begin to look up. Anything would be better than living a life mourning the loss of my one true love.

"Hermione…" I muttered. "I'm so sorry." I deliberately displayed my feelings in my eyes, hoping she would see that I wasn't speaking lightly. Then, it all came out in steady torrents. I told her how much I felt for her, how she had bored a hole in my heart just for herself. I tried to relate how grateful I was for all she had done for me. Finally, I told her how much she meant to me. Somehow, I had broken my resolve to stay far from her and had ended up kneeling at her feet.

My voice came out hoarse and strained. This had to be one of the most difficult things I had ever had to do. "But… You love him. The marriage papers mean nothing. We can forget everything that happened between us," I managed to choke out. I knew I couldn't speak a word more, so I got up. Through most of my tirade, I had studied her face carefully, but now I didn't dare look. I couldn't bear to see the look that I feared would be on her face. I walked away dejectedly.

I headed toward the other side of the house, where Haaden and Dimitrian were conversing. They looked up when the saw me, but I didn't spare then a glance as I made a beeline for the deception web, not far away. I stopped, something coming to my mind.

"Congratulations on being the better man" I said bitterly. Then I continued through the web. I didn't know where I was going; I just had to be out of there.

My eyes, straining, could no longer hold back their moisture. Something wet was trailing down my face. I let it fall, but it was the one solitary tear I allowed myself to shed. I heard someone come through the web behind me. I paused and rounded slowly on the person. It was Hermione. She stood there, breathing uneven, face blotchy and red with an unreadable look on her face.

"I… I hate you."

The sliver of hope that had appeared at the sight of her faded. I almost snorted. Yeah Love, one more name to add to the list.

"I can't believe you just gave up like that. Aren't Malfoys supposed to go after what they want?" And then she stomped up to me and slammed the hammer of her fist into my chest.

I felt as though every sliver of pain that was working its way up my chest was a new burst of life. With my heart racing, I looked down at her, searching her glazed eyes for what I prayed was there. Merlin!

She gave a watery smile and sniffed. "You must be the worst Malfoy in history."

"No I'm not." Then I took her by the waist and swung her around in utter exuberance. "I gave up going after what I wanted and it, or she, came running to me. I would say I'm pretty clever," it was the best I could come up with. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but those have proven to be all the more dangerous. I didn't want to let her out of my arms. The kiss evolved into a lusty, passion-filled lip lock as I clutched her to me tightly. Suddenly hands were roaming hungrily everywhere.

I reached around to the back of her dressed and started tearing away at the cross ties holding her dress closed. She pulled away for two seconds to breathe onto my lips, "I love you, Draco Malfoy." I paused, soaking it in, and then crushed her lips to mine even harder than before.

No more words were needed. We both knew it.

I slid the entire string from the last two holes of the dress.

She was ready….

Reader«§§§§§»Reader

The lovers' scene had an ethereal feel to it. The night was dark, save for the occasional rays of moonlight that would come filtering through the trees. A man and a woman lay under a tree in a cozy little clearing that was bordered by logs. The mellifluous sounds of the forest played as the two slept on. Suddenly, the man awoke for no apparent reason.

Draco's eyes immediately flew to the warm brunette body in his arms, her face buried in his chest. He breathed in her scent and lovingly, albeit idly, trailed his palm slowly over the contours of her body which was clad in his shirt. Hermione stirred and cuddled closer to him under their cloaks. He smiled lightly, remembering the night before. Last year if someone had told Draco that he would be thrown a few centuries back in the past, he would have laughed. Last year, if someone had told him he would be lying under a tree after having made love to his arch enemy's best friend a few centuries back in the past…he would have thought they had adopted the sanity of his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. He watched her sleeping face for a few moments more before settling to finish his night's rest, having forgotten to find out what had woken him in the first instance.

He was soon reminded in a rather unpleasant way, unfortunately.

"Hello, Draco."

His blood immediately ran cold. He knew that voice. But how was it possible his father had found them?

Lucius Malfoy had found his pureblood son, lying in the dirt with a mudblood. But he was too pleased to care. He had been searching for days and finally yielded result. He would now teach the boy his lesson, once and for all. He smiled grimly at his son's horrified countenance, glad Draco didn't know he could see his face in the darkness.

Draco scrambled up, feeling for his sword. Damn! It was flung carelessly somewhere along with his wand.

"Draco?" Hermione stirred, feeling suddenly lonely and rather cold as the covering had been flung off. "What's going on?" Draco was on his feet. She turned her head and saw in the darkness, the regal figure of Lucius Malfoy. She got up slowly, moving closer to Draco, as the boy and his father stared at each other.

"How did you find us?" Draco asked while silently backtracking to remember where he had thrown his weapons.

"Elementary Draco. Just like found you the first time." And Blaise Zabini came into view. He looked disheveled and rather meek as he stood behind the diminutive Malfoy.

So Hermione was right! Blaise Zabini _had_ been following them.

"But enough small talk. No more stalling." And Lucius Malfoy raised his wand. Hermione slid her hand fearfully into Draco's, at a loss as to where her wand was. As an icy blue light shot from the wand's tip, Draco dove to the left pulling Hermione down with him. He searched wildly in the grass, praying that he would find it. Aha! His hand closed around a smooth piece of wood. No too far from which was the cold wiry hilt of his sword. He leaped up and threw his wand to Hermione.

Shiiiiiing! And the sword was out of its sheath. He swung it around to face his father, but was disarmed, sad to say, rather quickly. The sword went flying. Hermione screamed a spell and Lucius fell to his knees, unprepared for the girl's attack. Blaise rushed into the fight and kept Hermione busy while Draco fought with his father. Regaining the sword with Hermione's distraction proved to be quite useful as it countered the attacks his father sent flying.

"Lucius, what do you want from us?" Draco asked while his sword deflected a dark spell efficiently, sending it in another direction.

"Your lives," Lucius replied candidly. "Do you really think I would let my traitorous son's mudblood lover live?"

"Just looking at you sores my eyesight," Lucius' voice was filled with disgust. "And The Dark One is not pleased about his student's betrayal."

"Afraid that Voldemort'll fire you as his prime boot licker if you don't get rid of me?" Draco mocked.

His father's eyes flashed with anger.

Hermione was pounding Zabini, who, for all his Deatheater training, was no match for the witch. Suddenly, she uttered a spell at the same time as him. The sparks of light met and the result was explosive. Both of them were blasted into the air, Zabini, landing on Draco. Draco went reeling, as too did the sword.

The opportunity was greeted happily by Lucius, who used it to pull his signature curse. "Consternatio canis adsensio!" Draco recognized the flash of black/gold light. He recognized the spell. But something was wrong with the incantation. It was, as he knew it, 'Canis consternatum.'

Then the spell hit him. The entire atmosphere of the place darkened. The presence of evil was made evident. Everyone was in the same positions they had assumed as the spell hit him. But there was one more shadow. One more figure in the darkness. He knew it well, how could he not? It was his teacher to whom he was supposed to be a favorite student, his 'master' to whom he was supposed to be right hand man, the most evil wizard to whom he was supposed to be loyal to. Only he wasn't any of these things. And he knew he was going to pay dearly.

The Dark One stepped closer to him. Even though Draco had seen him many times before, the sight of the cloaked figure, even covering the snake-like face, struck a bolt of fear into his heart.

"How long have I awaited this?" Voldemort hissed.

"Such potential in a student, Draco. Such competence. You could have been great. You could have been the most feared man on the earth… The most wanted Deatheater… Riches and power beyond compare. It cannot be thought of why you threw it all away."

Draco saw the glint of his eyes under the cloak. Valiance that he didn't feel at all on the inside compelled him to answer, "Because I hate your bastard half blood ass."

He felt the tangible flash of anger that rippled through the air for a moment. Then, it was gone.

"You wonder why I anger not, young Malfoy." Draco could feel the smile appear on the Dark One's lips. He almost regretted his words, for when the Dark One smiled everyone knew that all hell was going to break loose. "Because, I will have you anyway."

And then Draco knew, he knew what was going to happen. He couldn't move his limbs. He could only watch frozenly as Voldemort floated over to a shell shocked Hermione. An unsheathed wand was pointed in her face. "Crucio."

She screamed and fell to her knees.

"What is your decision, Draco?" The Dark One looked over to him. "You can either surrender to me now and we'll end her pain quickly or you can watch her die slowly and then surrender."

Draco looked on helplessly. Either way, Hermione was going to die. The better thing would be to stall. He might have figured a way out with time; the one thing he didn't have. But he would have to watch her bear all the pain while there was a good chance that he would not be able to formulate a plan.

"Quickly, Draco!"

Hermione was convulsing more violently now. Draco was absolutely blank. The Dark One stepped closer and grabbed Hermione by the hair. He yanked her up and placed his wand at he smooth neck. Slowly, he drew it across leaving in its wake a thin red line of blood. Hermione gave a small gasping noise of pain. "Before I renounce my offer and kill you both…" The Dark One was growing decidedly impatient.

"Yes…" Draco muttered weakly. "Just, stop hurting her." He couldn't bear putting her through this pain. But why had he just given up like that? It wasn't like him to give in to weakness and do something so stupid! Anything would have been better than her dying. Or had he hoped he could compromise for her life?

"Very well."

Hermione fell to the grass, breathing erratically.

"But you have to spare her life."

The Dark One laughed. A chilling infernal sound. "You are in no position to compromise, Malfoy. You either join willingly or under the imperius. But she will die anyway."

"What good will it do you to have me imperiused?" Draco asked. "I won't be able to think for myself; you might as well imperius some pathetic muggle to carry on your affairs. Will any of your expert training be worth anything then?"

"And if I were to let her live?" The Voldemort seemed to be open to compromise.

"Then I will come willingly. I'll marry Pansy and I would never set eyes on the mudblood again. We will wipe her memory completely." Inside Draco prayed, prayed that the Dark One would believe him.

"Swear it."

Draco was doomed. If he swore it, he would have to carry through. The amulet would disallow him to do anything he swore he wouldn't. "I swear." He surprised himself even. He wasn't sure he was lying even the first time. He was so desperate to save her life; it didn't matter that she would forget all about him and he would have to marry Pansy.

"Word by word…" The Dark One commanded.

"In exchange for Hermione Granger's life, I, Draco Malfoy, swear to…" Draco paused. Everything out of his worst nightmare was happening. Literally, he realized.

"Go on…" The Voldemort urged. "My patience is wearing thin. I may just kill her now and torture you into agreeing."

Draco remained silent, still trying to put together in his mind what he just realized.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco saw it all in slow motion. The Dark One pointed his wand at Hermione. The sinned words made their way out of his mouth. Draco lunged wildly but Hermione slumped to the ground. Draco could see her brown, glassy, dead eyes staring forward.

He fell to the ground howling as the binding spell was lifted. Everything became discolored. He was shaking ferverantly. A searing pain that he hadn't even known was there lightened from his chest as the amulet stopped glowing. Hands grabbed wildly at his face.

"Draco, please…! What's happening to you, it's not real! You're under the curse that makes you live your worst fear. Please open your eyes," Hermione screamed hysterically at him.

There was no Voldemort, but Zabini and his father were looking at him. Hermione was on her knees next to his shivering, crying form. She flung her arms around him when he looked at her. Tears were still falling from his face, mixing with hers as she pressed her cheek to his. Her hand stroked his hair profusely. He was too drained to even lift and arm.

This was when his father stepped forward. "That spell was an alteration of the Canis Constrnatum curse. It showed your worst fear, as well as what the Dark One wanted you to see. Perhaps it didn't go as planned for I've just received orders to kill you both. Well, son, I'm afraid you're expendable. He alone knows why he wanted you specifically. Now, I believe you may want to step away from your mudblood." To Hermione, he pointed and said, "I shall enjoy seeing the mudblood that led my son astray die."

There was nothing that could be done. The lovers had no means of defense. With Draco's last ounce of strength he moved Hermione behind him.

"Draco, no. Please don't," Hermione whispered. "You want me, Lucius. Leave Draco alone."

"Are you insane? We die together."

Lucius raised his wand, "Very well, Avada-" He didn't get to finish.

Zabini had been staring at the couple through their little spat. He had leapt forward and parted the wand from Lucius Malfoy's hand. Malfoy turned shocked and furious to Blaise, who only pointed at the two on the ground. Malfoy looked at them. They were holding each other tightly, eyes closed, knowing it was their last moments. They had fought to keep the other from dying but instead decided to die together because neither could live without the other.

What happened next was told in the bedtime stories of the many generations of Malfoys to come. The bad guy about to kill the very much in love heroes when, by a miracle, they were saved by compassion. Lucius Malfoy felt something that he had only felt once ever before in his adult life. That was when his first and only son had been born.

Draco and Hermione looked up in confusion. Draco was shocked at the look in his father's eyes. He had never seen such a feeling displayed by his father.

"Only anger will destroy it," Lucius stepped back, grabbing Blaise's arm. The two faded out of the century, leaving behind memories, tears and a slight shimmer that soon faded from the air.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you thought. I think the action-y scenes were done well, I'm proud of myself. BTW: The next chapter is the last of this story. There will also be a prologue. Don't expect as much from the next chapter as this one though. I'm all tuckered out. ****Heh**

**R**

**E****V****I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
